All was a dream
by NelikaEli
Summary: Albafica despierta en un lugar desconocido para el, su cabeza duele y no recuerda nada de lo que pasa, y mayor es su sorpresa cuando descubre a su lado a una pequeña niña que dice ser su hija. Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1.**

 **¿Mi familia?**

buenos días

-...

-mami, despierta

-hump!..

-papi dice que es hora de que bajes a comer

-" ¿papi ?"- abrí mis ojos para encontrar frente a mí el rostro de una pequeña niña de cabellos cortos y azules, con bellos ojos violetas

-¡mami! Al fin despertaste, papi me dijo que te avisara que era hora de desayunar, que bajaras

-¿papi?

-ah! si mamá- dijo mientras inflaba sus cachetes -papi dice que bajes, apresúrate te esperamos abajo-salto de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta

¿Mami?, ¿papi?, Honestamente no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo aquí, baje de la cama observando toda la habitación para darme cuenta que esta no era mi casa, y tampoco traía mi ropa, tenía puesto un camisón holgado blanco, un poco transparente. -¡qué diablos sucede aquí! -trate de cubrirme un poco, seguro mi cara estaba roja de la vergüenza, camine hacia una puerta que parecía el armario pero al abrirla note que en realidad era el baño, busque de inmediato algo de ropa, pero no encontré nada, Salí tratando de cubrir un poco mi cuerpo buscando con la mirada algo de ropa y lo único que encontré para ponerme rápido y poder salir de ahí era una bata color blanco, me la puse rápidamente antes de que alguien regresara.

Salí de la recamara y a medida que avanzaba podía escuchar risas, una de ellas era la de la niña que me había despertado, y la otra era de alguien que conocía pero no lograba recordar, quien era.

Al llegar a cocina vi a la niña y a un hombre alto de largo cabello que sonreía ampliamente

-buenos días amor-dijo mientras sostenían una sartén

"¿amor?", quizá me caí y golpe demasiado fuerte mi cabeza, pero no recordaba nada de lo que aquí pasaba

-...

-¿Qué tienes amor?, ¿te sientes mal?

-¿N-no?

-que bien, por un momento me preocupaste- se acercó a mi mientras una de sus manos tomaba mi cintura atrayendo mi cuerpo hacia el suyo dándome un cálido abrazo que duro poco más de unos segundos para después soltarme y acercar su mano a mi rostro, delineando con su dedo pulgar mis labios, juntándolos de un momento a otro, esto era demasiado extraño, sabía que lo conocía pero no recordaba de donde, algo dentro de mí me decía que debía alejarme de él, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba hasta que una vocecita me saco de mis pensamientos e hizo que nos separáramos

-Mami, papi, podrían hacer eso después, vamos a comer

-es cierto amor, debemos darnos prisa, yo llevare a dita a la escuela

-S-si

Terminamos de comer rápido en lo que "dita" nos contaba cosas sobre la escuela, y sobre sus amigos, mientras que yo solo asentía con la cabeza y su padre solo sonreía.

-bien muñeca, es hora de irnos, o si no se nos hará tarde, toma tus cosas y vámonos

-si papi

-despídete de mama

-adiós mama- dijo moviendo su mano en señal para que me agachara hasta quedar a su altura para darme un corto abrazo y un cálido beso en mi mejilla, y después salir por la puerta principal

-nos vemos en un rato amor-se despidió mientras me besaba rápido- lo siento debo irme o dita se molestara – dijo separándose de mi mientras me sonreía

Me quede durante unos minutos parado frente a la puerta viendo como ellos se marchaban, convivir con ellos esos cortos momentos no me molesto para nada, el único problema es que no tenía ni idea de quienes eran, la pequeña me decía mama cuando yo claramente no podía serlo

Cerré la puerta, de momento no quería irme, necesitaba respuestas, y además no saldría así como estaba vestido, prácticamente no traía nada puesto

Camine de regreso a la cocina y mientras lo hacía podía ver los retratos que estaban ahí colgados, estábamos él y yo, las cosas parecían normal, parecíamos una pareja real, pero no recordaba nada, seguía tomando los retratos hasta que una foto llamo mi atención, ese claramente era yo, pero... Me deje caer en el piso, ¿Por qué todo era tan confuso? ¿Por qué no recordaba nada?

Me quede sentado ahí, los minutos pasaron hasta que la puerta de la entrada se abrió de nuevo dejando ver esa cabellera blanca que se acercó hasta mi apenas noto que estaba en el piso

-¿estás bien?- se agacho hasta quedar a mi altura

-¿Quién eres?

-¿Qué?

-¿Quién eres?

-como que quien soy amor, soy tu esposo

Abrí mis ojos tanto como estos daban, él dijo que estábamos casados

-¡mientes!

-amor no miento, mira- levanto su dedo mostrándome con ello un anillo- tú también tienes el tuyo, levanto mi mano acariciando levemente mi dedo bajando su mirada en señal de que yo también lo hiciera, y lo vi; ambos portábamos una pequeña argolla

-...

-¿te sientes bien?-coloco su mano en mi frente tratando de ver si acaso tenía fiebre

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?, ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Quién soy?, ¿Cómo llegue aquí?, ¿desde hace cuánto tu y yo?

-amor en verdad me estas preocupando, si esto es una broma en verdad no es divertido

-no estoy bromeando, ahora dime quien soy

Suspiro pesadamente dándose cuenta de que su esposo no estaba bromeando. –amor, mi nombre es Minos, tu nombre es Albafica, estás en tu casa, en Grecia, como llegaste aquí tiene que ver en el cómo tu y yo nos conocimos, cuando estabas estudiando nos enamoramos, salimos por al menos 2 años, hasta que te propuse matrimonio y aceptaste con la condición de que nos casáramos hasta que termináramos nuestros estudios –hizo una pausa viendo como Albafica lo miraba atentamente, así que decidió continuar. -cuando terminamos de estudiar nos casamos, eso fue hace 4 años y fue poco tiempo después de que decidiéramos vivir juntos que me diste la mejor noticia que podías haberme dado- sonrió. - ibas a hacerme papa de la mejor hija que alguien puede tener

Así que esa imagen no era mentira, su vientre abultado, era realmente él, si todo lo que le decía era cierto porque es que no recordaba nada, el hombre que estaba delante suyo parecía realmente sincero, entonces porque no podía confiar de todo en el

-¿ya te sientes mejor?, escucha te responderé todo lo que quieras saber pero vamos a levantarnos de aquí ¿sí?

Asentí con un ligero movimiento de cabeza mientras Minos tomaba mis manos para levantarme

Fuimos directo a la cocina donde ese hombre llamado Minos encendió la cafetera esperando con dos tasas frente a el

-¿quieres saber algo más?- dijo volteando a verme, regalándome una sonrisa cálida que de alguna forma me reconforto

-¿Cómo es que tú y yo pudimos... ya sabes a dita?- gire mi rostro evitando así que viera el sonrojo que seguro apareció en mi cara

Tomo el vaso de la cafetera y lleno ambas tasas para después venir hacia mí y darme una mí

-je', no tienes por qué ocultar tu vergüenza amor, conozco todo de ti, y el cómo pues es fácil en realidad, después de que nos enteramos que esperábamos a dita fuimos al médico y nos dijo de tu condición que eras capaz de enjergar gracias a que prácticamente tenías órganos que no te correspondían por eso fue posible que dita este con nosotros, también nos dijo que eso podría repetirse si no teníamos los cuidados suficientes, nos propuso operarte, pero yo no quería y tú tampoco y por eso aun tienes la capacidad.

-¿C-cuál es su nombre?

-afrodita, porque es tan hermosa como la misma diosa, o en este caso como su madre. –observo como las mejillas de su esposo se sonrojaban ante lo dicho

Mi cara se puso tan roja como un tomate- no digas tonterías, y no me llames hermosa y mucho menos madre

-pero eres hermoso y eres la madre de afrodita, además es así como ella te llama es imposible que cambies ese hecho

-bueno ella me llama mama, pero tú no debes llamarme así

-está bien amor, ¿tienes alguna otra pregunta?

-¿Qué edad tiene?

-nuestra pequeña tiene seis años, nació el 12 de junio por si te lo preguntabas

-...

-tiene tu cabello y tu carácter- soltó una risita al decir eso ultimo – es perfecta

-sí, lo es, sus ojos son idénticos a los tuyos- sonrieron al mismo tiempo

-me hubiese encantado que fuera idéntica a ti en todo sentido.- sonrió para después mirar hacia el reloj que colgaba de la pared y cambiar su sonrisa por una mueca. -amor temo decirte que se hace tarde, aunque no quiero debo ir a trabajar

-está bien- asentí decepcionado, quería saber mas

-no te preocupes, tratare de salir temprano, así saldremos a donde tú quieras

Minos termino lo último que le quedaba a su café y dejo su taza en el lavadero para después caminar hacia mí, tomar mi cabeza y dar un rápido beso en mi frente y dirigirse a la habitación, lo seguí poco después encendiendo el televisor esperando a que terminara de bañarse, cambie de canales pero no había nada interesante en ella, pasado un rato Minos salió con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, para después quitársela frente a mi

-¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?!- gire mi cabeza sonrojada hasta las orejas

-ha' amor solo iba a ponerme mi ropa interior, además me has visto así tantas veces que ya ni siquiera deberías sorprenderte

-¡cúbrete maldito pervertido!

-sí, sí, si – se puso su ropa interior y abrió una puerta de lo que parecía ser el armario, sacando un traje gris obscuro, la verdad lucia bien, pero se veía un mejor puesto en el, el traje se ajustaba a todo su cuerpo, él era delgado y alto por lo que le daba un toque elegante

Tomo un maletín y comenzó a caminar fuera del cuarto, lo seguí hasta llegar a la puerta principal, se detuvo antes de salir por ella y se giró hacia mí. - se supone tienes que ir por dita, pero mejor iré yo, así que no te preocupes

\- no, iré yo

-estas seguro

-si

-está bien, nos vemos al rato- se despidió de mi bajando su maletín hasta dejarlo en el suelo para rodear mi cintura tomando con su mano mi nuca atrayendo sus labios a los míos dándome un beso mejor que los anteriores, me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y lo empuje para que se alejara de mí.

-Y-yo, lo siento

-no te preocupes amor- recogió su maletín y solo dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y después se despidió- nos vemos luego

Lo vi marcharse para luego ver la puerta cerrándose

(~ ᴥ ~)

Apenas desperté el el viejo me hablaba, tal vez de nuevo me haría hacer todas sus cosas, lo peor de eso era que tenía que entrenar cuando terminara todo eso, estaba cansado, ayer fue lo mismo, parecía que ese viejo disfrutaba de verme hacer todas esas cosas

Subía por los templos mientras pedía permiso a todos los guardianes y saludaba a su vez, trataba de no tomar mucho tiempo o el patriarca se molestaría aún más con migo, comenzaba a maldecir el hecho de que mi templo fuera el cuarto, tenía que caminar tanto solo para que me ordenaran algo

Pase por todas las casas para por fin legar a la habitación del patriarca

-buenos días manigoldo –saludo el patriarca

-buenos días –contesto seco

-veo que no estas de humor, aunque eso ya no es novedad

-ve al grano viejo

-tan directo como siempre Manigoldo, bien, tendrás que salir de misión

-¡¿Qué?!, pero si acabo de salir hace poco, debes estar bromeando con migo es decir hay demasiados caballeros y justamente tengo que ser yo. Yo paso, búscate otro idiota para salir esta vez –comencé a salir de la habitación, y es que era cierto hace apenas unos días había regresado de una misión que fue una completa estafa ya que solamente eran rumores de gente metiche, además en verdad estaba agotado

-está bien, tendré que ver a quien más puedo mandar, tal vez kardia quiera acompañar a Albafica, o tal vez Aspros

Detuve mis pasos, y es que hasta parecía que todo mi cansancio desapareció de inmediato

-sabes viejo, ya me llamaste aquí y sería una verdadera molestia tener que avisarles a Aspros o a Kardia así que te parece si yo voy de misión esta vez

-no te preocupes manigoldo, seguro estás cansado de tu última misión y lo que menos quiero es que uno de los caballeros de alto rango este agotado si se presenta una verdadera crisis, además no creo que a Albafica le moleste tener que ir con Kardia

-Vamos viejo si ese es el caso porque no mandas a Degel sabes que esos dos nunca pueden estar separados

-no puedo mandar a Degel por qué él ya tiene asignada una misión y Albafica también sabe cómo curar a kardia si se presenta algún problema con su corazón

-tsk!, yo tomare la misión

-¿Qué dijiste?

-que yo tomare la misión, solo dime que tenemos que hacer

...

El viejo me explico todo lo que necesitaba saber y me dijo que debía alistar mis cosas pronto para salir cuanto antes, también dijo que debía avisarle a Albafica ya que por alguna razón él no estaba ahí

Según el patriarca esta misión era seria en verdad, ya había mandado a varios caballeros de plata pero según el ninguno había regresado, y en todo el tiempo que estuvieron fuera tampoco habían dicho nada. Era una misión interesante en pocas palabras, pero seguía siendo una misión lo único bueno que saldría de esto es que podría pasar tiempo con Albafica, claro si este no se ponía de huraño como era su costumbre

Bajé de nuevo por las infernales escaleras la única diferencia era que esta vez tenía que pasar por la casa de piscis, y para mi mala suerte Albafica no estaba, tal vez estaba entrenando con los demás, solo me quedaba bajar a ver las arenas de entrenamiento

Busque por todas partes pero Albafica nunca apareció, tal vez la mejor manera de Salir de este asunto era simplemente preguntarle a alguien y el primero que apareció frente a mí fue shion

-hola shion, bonito día ¿no?

-ah!, hola manigoldo cierto es un bonito día- dijo mientras estiraba sus brazos

-shion, ¿has visto a Albafica? El viejo me dijo que hablara con él, hay una misión

-no, no lo he visto desde ayer en la tarde, ¿ya lo buscaste en su templo?

-vengo de ahí, pero no estaba, tampoco lo vi en los combates

-es raro, Albafica nunca falta a entrenamiento – dijo buscándolo con la mirada

-quizá hoy simplemente no quiso venir, no lo culparía, sabes que siempre está lleno de aprendices ruidosos que siempre están intentando propasarse y tiene miedo a lastimarlos

-pero a pesar de eso el nunca falta, si ese es el caso prefiere irse a un lugar alejado, pero ya lo e buscado y no aparece

-no crees que podría estar en la cabaña que estar cerca del jardín de rosas

-puede ser, pero la verdad la última vez que entre ahí salí lastimado, y Albafica me regaño durante día y noche por hacer esa tontería

-entonces lo mejor será esperar a que el baje si es que esta ahí

-tienes razón, ah, el viejo se molestara con migo si no le hablo, ah tendré que aguantar un sermón por su culpa- dijo rascando su nuca despreocupadamente- shion solo rio bajito por la actitud de su compañero

(~ ᴥ ~)

Minos se había ido hace poco, entre en la enorme tina que había allí me quede relajado de un momento a otro tratando de aclarar un poco mi mente pero seguía sin recordad que fue lo que paso en todo ese tiempo, cuando salí busque ropa, y abrí el armario de donde Minos había sacado su traje y ahí había muchos más, pero no quería ponerme eso, parecía bastante incomodo traer eso puesto así que seguí buscando hasta toparme con lo que parecía mi ropa saque un pantalón corto blanco y una camisa azul obscuro

Cuando termine de vestirme desenrede mi cabello, ahora que lo pensaba Minos nunca me dijo a donde tenía que ir por dita y tampoco me dijo a qué hora, -ah! – Suspiro - soy una pésima madre.- se dio cuenta de sus palabras y cubrió su cara con sus manos ocultando su vergüenza. –qué diablos estoy haciendo, ni siquiera sé si en verdad ella es mi hija, aunque tampoco debería dudarlo, ella es idéntica a mí a excepción de sus ojos. -todos esos pensamientos me provocaban jaqueca, comencé a buscar en la habitación algo en que entretenerme, la televisión en verdad me aburría.

Camine hacia el armario, cuando Minos saco sus trajes pude ver varias cajas que llamaron mi atención, las baje y al abrirla vi que había fotos y cosas que parecían bastante viejas, tome las fotos y las comencé a ver; en una de las fotos aparecían yo junto a un hombre pelirrojo de una edad no tan avanzada y había otras donde salía con jóvenes que parecían ser amigos, en la mayoría siempre estaba con Minos o solo aparecía yo con mi vientre abultado o fotos de dita cuando era más pequeña, si parecíamos una familia después de todo

En la caja aparte de las fotos habían cosas viejas; pequeños vestiditos, libros,

Estuve así durante un buen rato, revisando todas las cosas que ahí se encontraban que no note cuanto tiempo había pasado, el timbre sonó resonando por toda la casa, me levante y fui directo a la puerta al abrirla dita entro corriendo a abrazarme

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-ya salí de la escuela mami

-eh? Pero, ¿Quién te trajo?

-Lune

-¿Lune?

-hola señor Albafica –hablo un joven de no más de veinte años, de baja estatura y cabellos platinados

-¿Quién eres?-dije atrayendo a dita hacia mi

-siento venir así, pero el señor Minos me dijo que fuera a recoger a su hija a la escuela y la trajera a casa

-le dije que yo iría- dije para mí mismo, sin embargo Lune lo escucho

-el señor Minos dijo que eso le evitaría molestias, y no fue ningún problema parara mi

-bien, amor sube a tu cuarto a cambiarte y luego bajas y vemos que aremos de comer ¿sí?

-si mami!

-su hija es muy linda, se parece al señor Minos –las mejillas del joven adquirieron un tono carmín cuando dijo eso. –muy bien, tengo que retirarme, tengo trabajo que hacer, que tenga un lindo día

-sí, igualmente. –cerré la puerta apenas dio vuelta el asistente de Minos, por alguna razón ese tipo no me agradaba, aunque ya ni siquiera sabía que era bueno o malo

-dita!, donde estas cariño. –entre a la habitación que parecía ser de mi hija, ya que los colores eran más alegres rosas pastel y azules celestes en su mayoría

-aquí estoy mami

-como te fue en la escuela cariño

-supongo que bien- dijo mirado hacia otro lado

-como que supones, ¿acaso sucedió algo malo?

-...

-no pasa nada amor, sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras, aquí estaré y te apoyare en todo lo que pueda. –acaricie su cabello

-es que, hay una niña que me molesta –comento bajito

-Cómo que te molesta, ¿Qué es lo que te hace cariño?

-ella se burla de mi, porque...

-¿porque?...

-porque dice que mi familia es extraña, ella dice que los niños deben tener una mama y un papa y que yo tengo dos papas, yo siempre le digo que mientras ellos estén con migo todo está bien pero ella aun me molesta

-cariño no tiene que afectarte lo que esa niña te diga, yo y tu padre te amamos tanto o más como los padres de esa niña la quieren a ella

-yo, yo lo entiendo mama, y no me molesta por que yo a ustedes también los amo, solo quisiera que ella simplemente dejara de decir esas cosas

-hum, hablare con tu padre y arreglaremos eso, pero por ahora que te parece si preparamos la comida y cuando terminemos te doy helado

-SI! -Cuando se lo dije sus hermosos ojos violeta se iluminaron y me regalo una sonrisa que hiso mi corazón latir tan rápido, la abrace tan fuerte como pude –mami yo también te amo mucho, pero podrías soltarme, no puedo respirar

-ah! Si cariño, lo siento

Al terminar de hablar dita y yo preparamos la comida y comimos mientras me contaba sobre lo difíciles que eran las matemáticas y como se divertía con todos sus amigos.

─mami, are mi tarea

─está bien cariño, si necesitas ayuda me dices y te ayudare

─si mami

Así como lo dijo después de un rato ella término y se quedó dormida, yo no tenía nada que hacer así que simplemente encendí el televisor, para después quedarme dormido también.

...

Sentía como alguien daba besos en mi rostro y pasaba sus manos por todo mi cuerpo dándome leves caricias, provocando que soltara leves suspiros

-mi hermoso Albafica –susurraba

-hum –

-despierta amor

\- no quiero

-despierta, te dije que hoy saldríamos a donde tu quisieras, dime amor ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Me senté sobre la cama aun somnoliento sobando mis ojos mientras bostezaba, la verdad no tenía ganas de salir pero Minos se tomó la molestia de Salir temprano de su trabajo y tal vez a dita le haría bien salir un rato al menos a dar un paseo al parque o tal vez a comer

-la verdad es que no se me ocurre nada

-qué te parece si vamos a ver una película y después vamos a comer

-si dita está bien con eso, entonces si

-bien pues entonces vallamos a preguntarle

Íbamos a levantarnos cuando sentí como Minos tomaba mi brazo para atraerme de nuevo a la cama, acomodo mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, pasando sus manos por mi espalda

...

 _ **Continuara...**_


	2. Besos que saben a mentira

Sentía como alguien daba besos en mi rostro y pasaba sus manos por todo mi cuerpo dándome leves caricias, provocando que soltara leves suspiros.

-mi hermoso Albafica –susurraba

-hum –

-despierta amor

-no quiero

-despierta, te dije que hoy saldríamos a donde tu quisieras, ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Me senté sobre la cama aun somnoliento sobando mis ojos mientras bostezaba, la verdad no tenía ganas de salir pero Minos se tomó la molestia de Salir temprano de su trabajo y tal vez a dita le haría bien salir un rato al menos a dar un paseo al parque o tal vez a comer

-la verdad es que no se me ocurre nada

-qué te parece si vamos a ver una y después vamos a comer

-si dita está bien con eso, entonces si

-bien pues entonces vallamos a preguntarle

Íbamos a levantarnos cuando sentí como Minos tomaba mi brazo para atraerme de nuevo a la cama, acomodando mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, pasando sus manos por mi espalda

-ah Albafica –suspiro moviendo ligeramente mi cuerpo –no sabes cuánto te amo, desde que te conocí supe que serias tú aquella persona que me haría inmensamente feliz

-no digas cosas vergonzosas idiota

-en verdad me hace gracia, llevamos más de diez años juntos y aun así te da vergüenza, eres tan adorable –beso mi rostro comenzando por mi frente para seguir después con mis ojos, mis mejillas y finalmente con mis labios, Sus besos eran tan adictivos que aunque quisiera separarme de él no podría hacerlo.

Sentí como sus manos dejaban mi espalda para comenzar a entrar por la tela de mi pantalón apretando por donde quiera que tocaba, haciendo que abriera la boca soltando leves suspiros, Minos no desaprovechó la oportunidad y metió su lengua haciendo nuestro beso aún más intenso, aunque no quería la poca fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba abandono mi cuerpo en el momento en el que los labios de Minos tocaron los míos ya que termine cediendo, correspondiendo aquel beso que me volvía loco

El beso se volvía más intenso a medida que avanzaba el tiempo, de un momento a otro Minos tomo mis caderas girándome colocándome debajo de él, acomodándose para sacar mi pantalón, termine dándome cuenta cuando ya no tenía puesto nada de la cintura para abajo, mi pantalón probablemente termino siendo arrojado en medio de la habitación, la verdad es que ya ni siquiera me importaba

Los movimientos de Minos eran gentiles, por donde quiera que pasaba sus manos hacia que mi cuerpo se sintiera bien, como si para el yo fuera la cosa más preciada en el mundo, tomo mis piernas y las abrió colocándose el entre ellas, yo solo tapaba mi cara por la vergüenza, y aunque debía admitir que Minos me hacía tocar el cielo con cada caricia y cada beso que me daba, pero, es que así debía sentirme ¿no?, se suponía que estaba a punto de tener sexo con mi "esposo", con la persona que llevaba casado más de diez años, con aquel que tenía una "hija", pero a pesar de que su mirada trataba de reflejarme deseo y amor, a mí me hacían sentir inseguro, como si en cualquier momento el fuese a cambiar y trataría de hacerme daño .

Después un rato termine completamente desnudo –N-no es justo que solo yo este así. –no supe en que momento esas palabras salieron de mi boca y me arrepentí al momento, trate de apartar la mirada, ya que el dejo de tocarme, tal vez dije algo que no debía y me arrepentí –yo, lo siento

-hum', no te preocupes amor tienes razón, no es justo –quito su camisa y al igual que mi ropa desapareció de nuestra vista para seguro terminar en medio de toda la habitación, y sus pantalones le siguieron después, dejándolo solo en unos boxers negros mi rostro enrojeció aún más de lo que seguro ya estaba, y es que su cuerpo era perfecto, su piel era tan nívea y sus cabellos platinados solo me hacían sentir de alguna manera excitado.

-sabes, me encanta ver tu hermoso rostro sonrojado

-C-cállate!

Ignoro mis palabras y siguió murmurando cosas vergonzosas en mi oído, y después se apartó para comenzar a bajar por todo mi pecho dando besos por cada rincón que pasaba, hasta llegar a mi entrepierna, la cual tomo con su mano y la fue masajeando para después meterla en su boca, lamiendo moviéndola de arriba hacia abajo, haciéndome soltar sonidos obscenos que parecían animarlo pues cada que los hacia el aumentaba la velocidad, jalaba sus largos cabellos hasta que no pude más y termine corriéndome dentro de su boca

-lo siento, yo, yo no quise hacerlo

Se apartó de mí y trago todo -no tienes por qué disculparte, amo cada parte de ti. -Lamio su mano limpiando de ella todos los fluidos que quedaban. Cuando termino me miro y me sonrió. -¿está bien que continúe?

Su pregunta me desconcertó, ¿quería que continuara?, mi mente me decía que no, que lo mejor sería dejarlo ahí y largarme, buscar respuestas en otro lado, pero, por otro lado mi cuerpo decía lo contrario, mi cuerpo anhelaba sentir a Minos, quería mas de sus caricias, quería todo de él, y aunque me regañaría mentalmente por esto termine cediendo. -S-si

Minos solo sonrió y me indico que me girara quedando mi pecho contra la cama, tomando mis caderas para alzarlas, sentía como daba besos en mi espalda bajando por esta hasta que llego a mis nalgas las mordió y las apretó para luego lamerlas, su lengua rosaba mi entrada delineando alrededor de esta para después entrar en mí, se sentía incómodo, intentaba ignóralo, pero la incomodidad se hacía mayor cuando salía y entraba. Apenas termine da acostumbrarme a ella, tres de sus dedos entraban en un solo movimiento haciéndome dar un pequeño brinco, los movió lento para después de un rato aumentar su velocidad

-¿listo?

Aun podía detenerlo, pero es que no quería, hasta ahora todo se sintió bien, de verdad ansiaba sentir más

–si. -Tomo mis caderas y las apretó lastimándome un poco, comenzó a entrar en mí, apenas entraba la punta sentí una punzada me removí un poco haciendo que Minos se detuviera

-¿te duele?, ¿quieres que me detenga?

-¡NO!, no, continúa -mas que simplemente pedírselo, sonó como una suplica

Siguió empujando hasta que todo estuvo dentro. -Ahh!. -solté varias lágrimas y es que en verdad dolía sentía como mis entrañas trataban de abrirse, acostumbrándose al intruso que estaba dentro. Agradecí que Minos se quedara quieto dando besos en mi espalda. Después de un rato comenzó a salir para volver a entrar tomándome desprevenido, alcanzando solo arquear mi espalda soltando un pequeño grito, sus envestidas en un principio eran lentas pero después pasaron a ser rápidas y certeras haciéndome delirar cada que salía y entraba en mí, solo atinaba a apretar las sabanas mientras sonidos obscenos salían de mi boca cada vez que tocaba un punto en mi interior, y no solo ésos, a cada embestida un chapoteo se escuchaba, resonando en toda la habitación haciéndome sentir sucio, morboso pero que en algún modo me gustaba.

-ahh! Mng… - alaridos salían de mi garganta cama que mimos daba una nueva estocada

-ah, Albafica –gruñía sobre mi cuello –te amo

-…

Se acercó hasta mi oído lo lamio para después susurrar-Di que me amas Albafica

Como podía contestarle si no sabía lo que en realidad sentía, no quería mentirle y que esas palabras terminaran siendo solo un sentimiento vacío, una "mentira"

-… -termine por quedarme callado mientras me seguía penetrando

-Entiendo

Termino de empujar al menos unas tres veces lastimándome en el proceso hasta que sentí como algo caliente escurría desde dentro de mi entrada, Minos solo saco su miembro y se acostó a un lado de mi dándome la espalda

Paso un rato y Minos no se movía, y tampoco me dirigía la palabra o me miraba siquiera

-y-yo, lo siento de verdad, pero no estoy seguro de…

-no tienes que disculparte Albafica, en verdad, solo, tal vez lo hicimos en un mal momento, solo olvídalo, ¿quieres? -Me contesto pero seguía sin mirarme

No quería discutir, después de todo él no tenía la culpa, hasta ahora el solo me dio cariño y amor

-escucha, yo te quiero a ti y nuestra hija, solo estoy un poco confundido

-no tienes que forzarte a nada Albafica

-y no lo estoy haciendo, en verdad te quiero –quise resolver todo y lo abrace por la espalda –en verdad te quiero. -deseaba que creyera esas palabras, por que al menos en mi mente las repasaba para hacerme entender que así era

-yo no te quiero Albafica, te amo –se soltó de mi abrazo para girarse besarme

Me atrajo hacia el dejándome enrollado en su pecho, sintiendo la calidez de este y el latir de su corazón. Minos tapo nuestros cuerpos con una sábana y nos acomodamos hasta quedarnos dormidos

Recorrí todo el coliseo, pregunte a cada caballero aprendiz y amazona pero Albafica no aparecía, intente sentir su cosmos, pero ni siquiera eso parecía funcionar, era como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado, incluso me arriesgue y entre al jardín de rosas pero resulto en lo mismo vacío, en la cabaña no había nada interesante, todo está ordenado, pero allí no había nadie , el patriarca me dio solo poco tiempo para avisar a Albafica y después partir, pero no podía irme sin él, y aunque en realidad era una molestia ir con el viejo a explicarle que no aparecía Albafica tenía que hacerlo

llegue lo más rápido que pude a la cámara del patriarca, y entre sin siquiera pedir permiso

-Manigoldo, que haces aquí, creí haberte dicho que tenías que partir de inmediato

-y eso planeaba pero Albafica no aparece, ya lo busque por todo el santuario, incluso entre al campo de rosas y lo busque en su cabaña pero no esta

-has intentado buscarlo por su cosmos

-no soy un inútil, ya lo intente y muchas veces pero no hay nada

-tienes razón, no puedo sentirlo

-lo es viejo, pregunte a Shion y dijo que la última vez que lo vio fue ayer

-Albafica nunca sale de su casa, entiendo, Manigoldo, saldrás de misión con Shion yo me encargare de encontrar a Albafica

-¡¿QUE?! Pero, yo puedo servir para buscarlo

-Manigoldo, seguro Albafica solo salió a algún lugar cerca, no tienes de que preocuparte

-tú lo dijiste viejo Albafica nunca sale de su casa

-ya te lo he dicho Manigoldo, saldrás de aquí y le dirás a Shion que empaque sus cosas para que ya no pierdan más el tiempo

-tsk!

Salí de ahí lo mas rápido que pude azotando todo a mi alrededor, no me quedaba de otra mas que irme con Shion, aunque quisiera quedarme y buscar a Albafica el viejo no me dejaría.

Había algo aplastándome, intente quitarlo de encima pero entre más me movía este se aferraba más a mí, gire mi con un poco de dificultad, me di cuenta que en realidad era Minos quien me abrazaba, quite su brazo para levantarme; apenas intente ponerme de pie una punzada en mis caderas hiso que me callera despertando a Minos

-estas bien amor

-te parece que estoy bien –rio ante mi comentario –me duelen las caderas

-ha', Albafica acaso estas tratando de provocarme

-¡Claro que no!

-que mal yo estaba dispuesto a una segunda ronda –bajo de la cama y me cargo para subirme de nuevo acomodándose junto a mi, apoyando nuestras espaldas sobre la cabecera de la cama, pasando su brazo sobre mi cabeza acariciándola mientras la acercaba para oler mi cabello

-alba –decía mientras inhalaba. -¡cierto!, casi lo olvidó tu padre me ha llamado

-¿mi padre?

-sí, dijo que tal vez deberíamos llamar de vez en cuando, me pregunto por dita y por ti, y hablamos un buen rato, así que pensé que tal vez podríamos ir a visitarlo, a dita le haría bien estar con su abuelo

-no es necesario, además ¿no tienes trabajo?

-por eso no hay problema, puedo dejar a Lune a cargo, además solo será un día, no creo que haya problema con eso

-pues, si tú puedes, y estas bien con eso, vamos

Mi padre, me preguntaba cómo sería el, pensándolo bien, no tenía ni idea de cómo era él o como era mi madre y mucho menos sabía si acaso tenia hermanos o algún familiar, hasta ahora solo tenía a Minos y aun desconfiaba de él, y no era para menos si no conocía a mi propia familia ahora tampoco sabía de la de Minos

-Minos, ¿T-tu, tienes familia? – la curiosidad me ganó y termine preguntado sin darme cuenta, Minos me observó unos instantes antes de dar un largo suspiro

-si, tu conoces a mis hermanos, Radamantys y Aiacos ellos ya te conocen y tu los conoces a ellos. -¿los conocía?, no lo recordaba, "valla novedad", aunque otra duda surco mi mente…

-¿y tus padres?

\- apartó su mirada de la mía y después me hablo -mamá murió hace mucho y mi padre, no lo vemos muy seguido-contestó seco

-Lo siento

-no te preocupes amor

-por cierto amor, ¿Lune llego a tiempo hoy?, olvide decirte donde estaba la escuela de dita- cambió de tema abruptamente y yo no insistí ya que el parecía no querer hablar sobre eso

-sí, aunque no necesitaba de su ayuda, pude buscarla por mí mismo

-no te preocupes amor, además Lune se ofreció y no parecía molesto, al contrario llego diciendo que nuestra hija era hermosa, que era idéntica a mí –rio por lo que dijo -ha' yo opino que nuestra hija es hermosa porque es como una copia pequeña de ti

-sí, hablando de dita, hay algo que quiero que hablemos

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto sonriendo

-en la escuela de dita, hay una niña que la molesta

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién está molestando a mi niña?! –la sonrisa que tenia hasta hace unos momentos desapareció, cambiando su expresión a una seria y preocupada, su voz pasó de gentil a grabe, haciendo que me agitara un poco

-dita dijo que la niña se burla de ella porque, su familia no es "normal" que es extraño que no tenga una madre, yo hable con ella y le explique que nosotros la queríamos igual que una familia normal

-pero es obvio que la queremos igual!, es más yo amo demasiado a mi pequeña, y de igual manera te amo a ti, ¡a toda nuestra familia!, mañana iré y resolveré esto –decía molesto

-yo iré contigo, así puedo aprovechar y sabré donde está la escuela de dita -me sentía avergonzado por no conocer algo tan básico de mi hija

-Albafica, mañana por la mañana iremos a la escuela de dita, hablaremos y después nos iremos a visitar a tu padre –suspiro mientras apretaba el puente de su nariz –debo llamar a Lune para avisarle que debe hacerse cargo de todo mañana, por ahora debemos cambiarnos para salir. Aunque creo que lo mejor seria tomar un baño primero

-tienes razón – intente por segunda ocasión levantarme obteniendo como resultado lo mismo que la primera vez, la única diferencia fue que esta vez mi cuerpo no toco el suelo

-¿que te parece si tomamos un baño juntos?

-¡No!

\- Anda amor, o es que acaso dejaras todo esto dentro- uno de sus dedos rozaba mi entrada, metiéndose de apoco, permitiendo que el liquido que estaba dentro saliera, escurriendo lento sobre mis muslos

-yo me hare cargo de eso idiota

-no puedo permitir que mi adorable esposo haga cosas tan sucias mientras yo no estoy -Acomodo mi cuerpo en el suyo, cargándome directo al baño

Abrió la llave y se metió con migo, enjuagando mi cuerpo, limpiándolo hasta que quede ''limpio´´

Iba a salir cuando sentí como me tomaba de la muñeca haciendo que me detuviera

-Aun no terminamos

-¿que? -me jalo de regreso pegándome contra la pared

-date vuelta

lo mire un tanto confundido pero obedecí a lo que me pidió

-abre tus piernas no quería cuestionarlo así que hice lo que dijo

Dos de sus dedos se metían en mi abriendo mi entrada haciéndome sentir incomodo. Un liquido blanquecino comenzó a deslizarse por mis piernas dándome un escalofrío que recorrió mi columna vertebral

-Ahg! -gemí inconscientemente, gire mi rostro para mirarlo sonreír al parecer le divertía la situación

Despues de un rato todo salío -listo amor -tomo mi mentón para plantarme un beso en los labios y después volvió a abrir el agua para que el está se llevara lo ultimo que quedaba de su semilla

Salí del baño para cambiarme rápido y desenredar mi cabello -báñate mientras yo despierto a dita

-está bien amor

Salí de la habitación caminando hacia la de dita, cuando entre a su habitación ella aun dormía, me acerque y me senté en su cama

-dita, amor –hablaba bajito –cariño despierta, vamos a salir

-¿A dónde iremos? –tallaba sus ojos mientras se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas

-a cenar y al cine.

~continuará


	3. suikyo

Salí de la habitación caminando hacia la de dita, cuando entre a su habitación ella aun dormía, me acerque y me senté en su cama

-dita, amor –hablaba bajito –cariño despierta, vamos a salir

-¿A dónde iremos? –tallaba sus ojos mientras se sentaba en la cama con las piernas cruzadas

-a cenar y al cine.

-¡que genial! –el sueño que precia tener se esfumo en el momento en el que se lo dije, ya que de un salto bajo de su cama y corrió hasta su armario y comenzó a lanzar ropa

Después de muchos vestidos que en su mayoría terminaron en la cama y otros por todo el suelo extendió entre sus pequeños bazos dos vestidos. -¿Cuál te gusta más mami?

-hum, ¿Cuál te gusta más a ti?- la verdad es que no importaba ya que con cualquier cosa ella se vería hermosa

-este –dijo levantando un vestido blanco

-pues si te gusta ese úsalo, te verás linda- me acerque a ella para tomar sus cachetes y apretarlos ligeramente

-¡Mami! –grito quejándose mientras yo solo reía

-ya, ya –reste importancia a sus quejas.

Comencé a vestirla y una vez que termine de hacerlo pude comprobar lo que yo ya sabía, ella era preciosa, tomo un pequeño peine de un buro para luego entregármelo, dándose vuelta después de dármelo, entendí sus intenciones y comencé a cepillar su cabello con cuidado de no jalarlo de mas y hacerle daño, este era largo; llegaba por debajo de sus hombros y tenia un flequillo que cubría una parte de sus ojos –" _idéntico al de Minos". –_ pensé

-listo –murmure cuando termine de desenredar su cabello

-gracias mami, ¿Cómo me veo?

-hermosa como siempre amor- me sonrió mientras sus pequeñas manos tomaban las mías

-vamos a ver si papi ya está listo – dijo jalándome fuera de la habitación

Cuando Entramos vimos que Minos hablaba con alguien por teléfono. Después de vernos se despidió de la persona con la que hablaba y se giró hacia nosotros. Tenía puesto ropas ligeras y era más que claro que estaba listo.

-que hermosa se ve mi niña –se inclinó para cargarla. -¿listo para irnos?-

Asentí con la cabeza

...

Caminábamos por la calle bastante transitada en medio de la ciudad, la película que habíamos visto termino hace ya un buen rato, fue bastante divertida para ser una película infantil.

-¡ya te dije papa quiero hamburguesas!- ya era de noche y aun no nos decidíamos que cenar

\- y yo ya te dije que no, seguro te caerá pesado y te dará dolor de estómago.

-¡eso no pasara papa, por favor! Suplico poniendo una cara por demás adorable

-sigue siendo un no aunque me pongas esos ojos

Mientras Minos y dita discutían entre que querían cenar yo seguía caminando aunque distraído, observaba las tiendas y todo lo que había en ellas, aquellos vestidos elegantes y joyas que la mayoría de las mujeres querría. Perdí el rumbo y nos supe dónde termine, gire mi vista hacia atrás pero ni dita ni Minos se encontraban allí, había demasiada gente, tanta que comenzaba a sentirme sofocado y paranoico – _"¿de dónde salieron?"._ No sabía porque pero tenía la urgencia de salir pronto de ahí y así lo hice, corrí tanto como pude en algunas ocasiones estuve a punto de caerme hasta que choque con alguien

-lo siento –me disculpe rápido

-fíjate por donde caminas idiot.. Pero que tenemos aquí, una señorita tan linda no debería caminar sola a estas horas de la noche

-¿¡Eh!? –¿es que acaso me hablaba a mí?, comprobé mis sospechas cuando note como se acercaba peligrosamente a mi intentando sujetarme de la cintura, note que el tipo estaba ebrio y por acto de reflejo golpee su rostro y después su estómago para salir corriendo de nuevo

-ahg.. ¡Maldita zorra!

Lo escuché gritar mientras me alejaba de él, no supe de donde salió eso pero era como si ya lo hubiese hecho antes, corrí tanto como mis piernas daban hasta detenerme frente a una tienda, tenía demasiada sed, pero no tenía dinero, y decidí mejor seguir caminando buscando a Minos.

Parecía que caminar no estaba siendo de mucha ayuda, ya me sentía más perdido que en un principio, y aun peor sentía como si alguien me hubiese estado siguiendo desde hace ya un buen rato, gire mi rostro y pude ver a un hombre alto, no se podía apreciar mucho ya que era de noche y no había mucha luz, continúe caminando, pero sus pisadas comenzaban a hacerse más sonoras, y comprendí que en realidad el si me estaba siguiendo y apresure aún más mi paso.

-¡Albafica! –pare en seco y gire para ver como aquel hombre se acercaba a mí, ahora podía apreciarlo mejor; era alto, de cabello obscuro, y ojos del mismo color

Llego hasta donde yo estaba y se paró frente. Saco su celular y comenzó a escribir para después guardarlo en su bolsillo

-¿Quién eres tú?

-que rápido te olvidas de la familia Albafica, soy Suikyo

-¿Quién?

-el hermano de Minos, ¿te encuentras bien?, donde están mi hermano y Afrodita

-y-yo no lo sé, me perdí hace ya un buen rato

-y tu celular, porque no lo llamaste

-¿eh?

-olvídalo mejor busquémoslos.

Comenzamos a caminar hasta llegar al lugar donde perdí a Minos -¿Cómo están las cosas con Minos?

-supongo que bien

-¿supones?, eso sí que es raro, conociendo la clase de relación que llevan

-¿clase de relación?, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.

-bueno, es su relación tu mejor que nadie debería saberlo. – me miro serio. – su relación es por demás perfecta y pacífica, casi nunca pelean y cosas como esas, desde que se conocieron todo a marchado bien, con la excepción de las pequeñas discusiones, que siempre se solucionan al final del día y créeme que aunque no quisiera sé cómo acaban.- sonrió

Así que Minos contaba toda nuestra intimidad, ya era suficientemente vergonzoso hacerlo con él y verlo a la cara para que ahora su hermano se enterara de todo.- _"ese bastardo"-_ pensé

-¿así que él te cuenta todo eh?- no quería saber que tanto es lo que él podría conocer

-B-bueno, y-yo... no quise decir... –se dio cuenta de que sus palabras solo provocaron al más joven

-no te preocupes, ya hablare con Minos de esto. –dijo sonriendo, asustando un poco al más alto.

..

Después de dar las suficientes vueltas encontramos a Minos y a dita

-¡Mami!, donde estabas, te hemos estado buscado todo este tiempo, además papa parecía bastante preocupado. –susurro lo ultimo

-solo me perdí un poco cariño, pero ya estamos aquí.- gire mi rostro para ver a Suikyo detrás mío

-¡Tío Suikyo!, ¿cómo encontraste a mama?

-solo fue una casualidad.- revolvió sus cabellos

-pues fue una suerte, ¿no crees Albafica?, ¿Qué haces aquí hermano?. –dijo acercándose a él para abrazarlo

-¿crees que eres el único que puede? salir. –rió. –vine a cenar con alguien pero tuvo que irse y termine dando vueltas por el lugar hasta que me topé con Albafica y ese tipo extraño, al principio pensé que tal vez solo era mi imaginación y pensaba ignorarlo, pero fue hasta que me di cuenta que ese sujeto planeaba hacerle algo fue que intente intervenir, pero.- hizo una pausa para reírse un poco más fuerte que las veces anteriores.- me tomo por sorpresa cuando golpeo al sujeto y salió corriendo, fue realmente gracioso

-¿de qué sujeto habla Aiacos?.- Pregunto preocupado

-nadie, solo un ebrio que me confundió.- le reste importancia

-¿estás bien?, ¿no te hizo daño?

-creo que deberías pensar en a quien hacer esa pregunta, debiste ver como Albafica dejo a ese sujeto

-solo olvídenlo.- era vergonzoso recordarlo.- ¿dita, amor que quieres cenar?

-¡hamburguesas!.- grito emocionada. -pero papa no me deja

-pues yo digo que vallamos.- dijo Suikyo tomando de la mano a dita yéndose después

-así que estas bien, seguro que no te hiso nada ese idiota

-si, no fue para tanto

-me alegro. –Sonrió –es mejor que alcancemos a esos dos o a dita terminara con dolor de estómago

-S-si

..

Después de cenar las cosas terminaron normal, Suikyo de se despidió de nosotros diciendo que sería bueno salir a comer de nuevo todos juntos. Por nuestra parte Minos se dedicó a cargar a dita, quien después de tanto comer termino durmiéndose todo el camino de regreso a casa.

 _ **Continuara...**_


	4. El y no Ella

Albafica, siempre tan solitario, a simple vista el parece un retraído social con problemas de temperamento, o eso hasta que te enteras del el porque es así, cuando lo haces sientes tristeza, o al menos eso fue lo que yo sentí cuando lo conocí.

Cerca de aquella brecha que divide los terrenos de la habitación del patriarca con los jardines de piscis, esa soleada tarde encontré lo más hermoso que mis ojos habían visto, una jovencita de cabellos azules con un rostro fino y angelical que estaba cortando las rosas.., las rosas… lo primero que vino a mi mente en ese momento fue el veneno que estas poseían y que las personas no debían entrar ahí, por impulso corrí hasta donde ella estaba. –¡Hey! No debes estar ahí, es peligroso para ti, ¡sal rápido de ahí!. – grite, pero ella parecía no hacerme mucho caso. –¿es que acaso no escuchas?, estar ahí es muy peligroso. –continuo pasando de mí, no quería que se hiciera daño, así que junte todo el valor posible y entre corriendo, cuando estuve frente a ella la tome de la cintura acomodándola en mi hombro.

-¡Que crees que haces Idiota!, ¡bájame!, no debes tocarme. –pataleaba tan fuerte que en verdad lastimaba

Cuando salimos de aquel campo caímos, gracias a que aquella niña no dejaba de golpearme, era bastante fuerte

-No debiste hacer eso pudiste haber muerto.- me regañaba después de que la salve. –es que acaso eres estúpido, oye... ¿Estás bien?, ¡oye!

Quede perdido en su melodiosa voz, en como aquellos ojos adquirían mayor color cuando me regañaba, hasta que su voz dejo de sonar. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, no debí entrar a ese campo, pero, valió totalmente la pena.

.

Cuando abrí mis ojos ya no me encontraba cerca de aquel campo, y tampoco estaba esa linda señorita, estaba solo, o eso creí hasta que llego el patriarca.

-¿te sientes mejor, Manigoldo? –pregunto tocando mi frente

-si, ¿Cómo esta ella?, ¿está bien?. –me senté en la cama

-¿ella? –pregunto confuso

-si la niña que estaba con migo

-Ah ya veo, creo que te refieres a Albafica, si, está bien

Así que su nombre era Albafica, un nombre que quedaba perfectamente con ella. –suspire. y es que solo pensar en ella hacia que de alguna manera mi respiración se agitase

-veo que conociste a alguien nuevo. –sonrió

-así es, ella es hermosa, su cabello y sus ojos. – sonreí hasta que recordé a quien le estaba hablando y me coloree. –Q-quiero decir, q-que… solo olvide lo que dije

-no te preocupes manigoldo, todos alguna vez nos hemos enamorado, pero, creo que tienes que saber que… esa hermosa jovencita no es "ella" si no "él" y que no es cualquier jovencito, si no que él es el discípulo del maestro Lugonis

Frio, eso fue lo único que sentí cuando el patriarca me lo dijo, ella, no, él era un hombre, ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre fuese así de hermoso, aunque ahora que lo pensaba eso tenía bastante sentido, comprendía el por qué no pasaba nada cuando él estaba en el campo de rosas, si era discípulo de piscis era más que obvio. –Entiendo. –la verdad es que no me sentía tan decepcionado, no me importaba si era mujer u hombre, lo único que me sorprendió fue el hecho de que fuera tan bonito para que pasara por una mujer.

-ya veo, bueno, tal vez te reconforte el hecho de que él fue quien te trajo aquí cuando te desmayaste, y que él fue quien estuvo cuidando de ti por un buen rato, ¿en que estabas pensando muchacho?, pudiste haber muerto.

Su regaño llego un poco tarde, pero llego, y al fin y al cavo era un regaño. Y al parecer ese regaño se transformó en todo un sermón que duro varios minutos hasta que el me dejo solo, diciendo que debía descansar.

Volví a recostarme intentando dormir un rato más, hasta que un ruido hiso que me volviese a incorporar

El patriarca no mentía, él también estaba aquí. -Hol…

-Solo vine aquí a ver si estabas mejor, y ya veo que así es, asi que ya no tengo nada que hacer aqu..

-Gracias. – no hubo necesidad de que dijese algo, ver sus mejillas teñirse de rojo fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado.

.

.

.

-¿sucede algo manigoldo?. –pregunto Shion

-nada, solo recordé algo gracioso. -Reía inconscientemente

Shion solo me devolvió una pequeña sonrisa, fue bueno recordar aquello

Por más que lo odiara tenía que cumplir las órdenes del patriarca, así que en estos momentos caminaba junto a Shion en busca de abordar un barco que los llevaría a donde sería su misión

-¿por qué esa cara manigoldo?

-es la única que tengo Shion. -rio - aunque es raro, usualmente soy yo quien pregunta eso.

Se sonrojo. -S-solo quería saber que te pasaba, has estado callado todo el camino desde que salimos

-ah, pues podemos comenzar con que apenas llegue de mi misión anterior estaban mandándome a otra, dijeron que mi compañero seria Albafica y heme aquí con tigo

-así que eso piensas eh, gracias por dejarme claro, la molestia que te resulto. -sin duda lucia molesto, adelanto el paso, dejándome confundido.

-Oe!, espera no me malinterpretes. -no sabía en qué clase de pelea me acababa de meter. -no me refería a que me desagrade tu presencia es solo que hay otras cosas como que Albafica desapareció, y nadie lo ha visto desde hace días, y no puedo buscarlo porque tengo que cumplir una estúpida misión que seguro resultara ser un fraude, igual a la anterior.

-ya veo.

Aunque las cosas parecían a verse arreglado aun sentía la tensión por su parte, sin duda sería un largo camino.

. ..(- ᴥ -).. .

Un nuevo día llegaba, encontrarme con que Minos me miraba apenas abrir mis ojos me resultaba un poco incomodo

-es hora de despertar, tienes que levantarte, tenemos que llevar a dita a la escuela. -cuando dijo eso dio un beso en mi frente, y se levantó para salir

yo solo me quede recostado un rato más, tratando de desperezarme , había tenido un sueño extraño pero que de alguna manera me tranquilizo; en ese sueño me encontraba en un enorme campo de rosas rojas, no había nada más que una casa pequeña que lucía bastante deteriorada pero a la vez acogedora, pero por alguna razón yo solo estaba ahí cortando rosas, hasta que el llamado de un hombre hizo que dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, justo cuando gire mi rostro encontré un poco lejos de donde yo estaba a un hombre de una edad un poco avanzada con ropajes un poco desgastados, tan diferentes a los que utilizaba a diario; su cabello rojo me resultaba tan familiar, una emoción increíble recorrió mi cuerpo entero al verlo, y sin darme cuenta pequeñas y cristalinas lagrimas bajaban por mis mejillas, ver su rostro me traía nostalgia de alguna manera. Mis piernas se movieron solos hacia donde ese hombre se encontraba, cuando llego el simplemente extendió sus brazos y me estrecho entre ellos en un abrazo cálido, el tiempo no avanzaba o eso sentía yo, hasta que él se acercó a mi oído, susurro algo pero yo no lograba escucharlo, y en un parpadear, el ya no estaba ahí, y en otro ese hermoso campo de rosas tampoco, me había quedado solo perdido en una inmensa obscuridad, sin embargo a lo lejos mis ojos pudieron vislumbrar a otra persona, pero esta no era la de antes, solo podía ver su sombra, pero sabía que no era ese hombre pelirrojo, intente acercarme con curiosidad pero al hacerlo esta se ajeaba cada vez mas de mí, camine, corrí pero nada funcionó, la frustración me invadió y solo caí. Fue entonces que desperté.

Quería saber quiénes eran, bueno, en realidad quería saber muchas cosas, pero eso sin duda sería algo que rondaría por mi mente.

Salí de la cama ya un poco más relajado. Luego de haber tomado un baño baje, dita ya estaba lista, aseada y peinada. Al igual que la primera vez que los vi; Minos cocinaba y dita hablaba con el de cosas triviales. Fu hasta que terminamos de desayunar que salimos hacia la escuela de dita.

El lugar al que llegamos era grande, muchos niños pasaban a mi lado corriendo y gritando, algunos de ellos me miraban raro, y se secreteaban entre ellos, dita caminaba a mi lado tomando mi mano mientras Minos caminaba delante de nosotros, de vez en cuando girando hacia atrás para regalarme una de sus sonrisas cálidas pero misteriosas a la ve, guiándome hasta una habitación

Al llegar una señora de una edad nota avanzada nos pidió que tomáramos asiento

-Entonces cual es la razón que los trae por aquí. –La señora parecía bastante amable, yo no sabía bien que hacer así que simplemente deje que Minos hablara y explicara la situación

-Nosotros solo queríamos hablar acerca de como una niña de esta institución ha estado molestando a nuestra hija

-Afrodita, ¿cierto?. –dita solo asistió. –podrías decirme quien es esa niña

-Su nombre es Agatha

-Entiendo, ¿podrían esperar aquí uno momento? -me sonrió

-Sí. – dijo Minos devolviéndole la sonrisa, aunque yo sentía que en verdad estaba molesto

Después de que esperáramos, entro la señora con una niña

-muy bien Agatha, los papas de Afrodita están aquí porque ella dice que tú la has estado molestando. –la niña simplemente se quedó callada mirándome de manera extraña, voltee a ver a Minos y el solo parecía impaciente por escuchar lo que ella tenía que decir

-¿es eso cierto?

-¡Yo nunca he molestado a afrodita!, seguro está diciendo mentiras. –se defendía pero era obvio que estaba mintiendo

-claro que sí, ella siempre se ríe de mi porque dice, q-que yo tengo a dos papas, dice que es raro

La señora solo cambio su rostro a uno de sorpresa y volteo a verme también, era muy incómodo sentir sus miradas en mi -si eso es cierto Agatha tendré que hablar con tus papas también, no es correcto que hagas eso, ahora pídele una disculpa a Afrodita

-P-pero, eso no es cierto

-eh dicho que debes pedirle un disculpa, o si no serás suspendida. –su cara se llenó de terror y solo asistió

-lo… siento Afrodita -dita solo asistió con la cabeza

-bien puedes regresar a tu clase, hablare con tigo mas tarde

-Les ofrezco una disculpa y les aseguro esto no volverá a pasar

-está bien, no hay problema. –contesto Minos, al parecer él ya se quería ir, por alguna razón no lucia feliz.

Después de salir y dejar a dita regresamos a casa

-¿Por qué estás enojado?. –Minos era realmente obvio a hora que lo pensaba

-Por qué esa mocosa aun después de haber hecho eso se atrevió a negarlo -se me soltó una risita sin quererlo, y es que en verdad era gracioso verlo molesto. Aunque trate de callarme ya que el parecía realmente serio

-¿te es gracioso?

-un poco, no la razón, si no el cómo actúas. – me miro mal. -tranquilo, solo es una niña.

-lo sé pero, aun así es molesto

-ya, no te enfades, mejor hagamos otra cosa. – me miro y me dio una sonrisa rara

-¿Qué "cosas" quieres hacer Albafica? –vino hacia mí para abrazarme y mirarme pícaramente con una sonrisa sínica y picara

-Y-yo no me refería a ese tipo de cosas, maldito pervertido

-vamos, aún tenemos tiempo antes de que dita salga

-… -lo medite un segundo, y me sentí idiota por hacerlo. Sin siquiera responder me cargo y me llevo a la habitación, iba a regañarlo, pero sabía no cambiaría nada y simplemente me deje hacer, sería una larga mañana.

 ** _-Continuara…_**


	5. Agobio

Minos podía ser un hombre amable y cariñoso, sin embargo en algunos momentos era demasiado irritante e insistente como en estos momentos

Después de haber malinterpretado lo que dije me cargo hasta la habitación importándolo poco lo que tuviese que decir

–Ya te dije que no me refería a esto!. –intentaba empujarlo obteniendo como resultado que se riera de mí, de alguna manera se las arregló para sujetar mis muñecas y entrelazar sus dedos con los míos

–Entonces, ¿que querías hacer?. –no parecía importarle lo que decía, ya que continuaba besándome

–N-No lo sé… ahg!, pero no me refería a esto. –era difícil evitar que los jadeos salieran de mi boca.

–Albafica, eres un mentiroso, si se siente bien, ¿no es mejor simplemente disfrutarlo?

–tsk Solo… hazlo y deja de hablar. -No sé qué es lo que Minos hace para que mi mente se pierda a tal grado de que deja de importarme todo para solo enfocarme en él y aunque las dudas aun rondan mis pensamientos, mi cuerpo se siente tan a gusto con el que solo

Me hace querer más y más.

De nuevo llego el momento en el que las ropas no hacían más que estorbar, deshaciéndonos de ellas como si estas quemaran nuestra piel, esta vez el calor del momento no me hiso pensar muy claro ya que Minos era quien acomodaba mi cuerpo para que este encajara con el suyo, por alguna razón no tenía idea de que hacer, aunque no quería tomarle importancia solo quería enfocarme en el inmenso placer que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos.

Minos solo apoyo su espalda en el respaldo de la cama e hiso un gesto para que yo me sentara sobre él, me avergonzaba que me viese así, quería dejarlo pero no podía. Mis músculos dejaron de funcionar e hicieron lo que Minos quería, tome su miembro y lo acomode en mi entrada sintiéndolo tan caliente y húmedo, podía sentir como palpitaba mientras se rosaba descaradamente contra mí. Minos tomo mi cintura para que con un solo movimiento se enterrara por completo en mí sintiéndolo aún más doloroso que la última vez.

–AAHG!. – Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, no había forma de detenerlas, ya que toda mi zona baja dolía demasiado, al levantar mi mirada pude ver como en el rostro de Minos se formaba una sonrisa que me asusto, parecía que mi dolor no le afectaba en lo más mínimo

Y como si no hubiese escuchado mis quejas apretó aún mas fuerte mis caderas haciéndome subir y bajar rápido, iniciando un vaivén agresivo, arrementiendo tan fuerte que solo me hacía querer detenerlo sin mucho éxito

–Ahh… De-Detente… Me estas lastimando. –los dedos de mis pies se enredaron en la sabana que estaba debajo de nosotros, apretándola en un fugaz intento de aminorar el dolor, mis manos sujetaron sus hombros clavando mis uñas en ellos tratando de hacer que parara, pero el solo se enterraba cada vez más profundo

Nuestras respiraciones se agitaban a cada minuto y el solo gruñía apegándome cada vez más a su cuerpo. – _Mi preciosa marioneta. –_ mi cuerpo se paralizo y un miedo terrible hiso que mi espalda sudara frio.

– ¡Para!, ¡Para, Por favor!

Ahora en verdad trataba de detenerlo pero presintió lo que haría y de un movimiento quede de nuevo bajo el. tomo mis piernas y las elevo subiéndolas sobre sus hombros continuando con sus envestidas, mi cuerpo dolía, pero, de alguna forma se sentía bien, quizá ya había perdido completamente la razón y estaba mal, pero no podía cambiarlo, lo único que podía hacer esa gemir por todo el dolor y el placer que estaba comenzando a sentir

–Tranquilo amor, todo estará bien. –callo mis quejas con un beso tan intenso que me hacía perder poco a poco la respiración. Dejando de lado el querer que parará

–YA! No… ahg.. yo.. –mi vientre sentía un cosquilleo que me avisaba que pronto terminaría y así lo hice llenando mi vientre de aquel liquido blanquecino, Minos solo me miro con una mueca en su rostro

–Estas muy apretado. –de nuevo con sus cosas vergonzosas. – Yo voy a…

-¡NO!.. No dentro. –comencé a empujarlo con todas las fuerzas que podía pero el solo me miro y me sonrió, podía ver desafío en su mirada

Tomó mi cintura y solo se enterró aún más dentro de mí, empujando lento, tanto que me desesperaba; hasta que algo caliente comenzaba a entrar en mí, quería moverme para que no entrara, pero era imposible ya que Minos me sujetaba demasiado fuerte, aferrándose a mi mientras besaba y mordía mi cuello, impidiendo que ni una solo gota se derramase fuera

Fue hasta que termino que salió con cuidado de mí, recostándose a lado mío, regresando a sus típicas sonrisas

– ¡Eres un bastardo!, ¿Qué diablos te ocurrió Minos?

–¿eso quiere decir que no te gusto?. –no parecía molesto, ni preocupado, simplemente no había expresión en su rostro y eso solo me hacía enojar aún mas

–No dije eso idiota. –me sonrió de nuevo subiéndose en mi para besarme

–Ya, no te enojes, o te pondrás arrugado. –puso uno de sus dejos entre mis cejas moviéndolas de arriba hacia abajo, jugando con mi ceño

–Lo dice el que peleaba por culpa de una niña hace un rato. –era mi turno de reír y como extra podía ver la cara roja de Minos

–eso tiene una justificación sabes, a esa mocosa deberían expulsarla

–solo es una niña

–Afrodita también es una niña, y ella es preciosa y dulce, esa mocosa es mentirosa y molesta

–Ya, olvida a esa niña. –tome su flequillo para apartarlo y tener una visión más clara de sus ojos

–Ahh… tienes razón. –volvió a besarme tocando de nuevo mi cuerpo, sabia como terminaría esto y solo me deje hacer, y creo que está de más decir que sucedió después

. ..(- ᴥ -).. .

Según manigoldo Albafica no estaba, decía haber recorrido todo el santuario pero no había rastro de él desde hace unos días y no mentía, su cosmos no aparecía cerca del santuario, ni siquiera cerca de su cabaña, se suponía nadie debía entrar ahí, pero si mandaba a alguien no solo correría peligro, ni no que tan bien puede que él no esté allí. Sería inútil intentarlo

Por mi parte llame a los caballeros que había, y todos resultaron en lo mismo: nadie tenía idea de donde estaba.

Incluso algunos de ellos sospechaban que Hades tenía que ver con esto y eso me hacía pensar que tal vez tenían razón, quizás Hades estaba faltando a su acuerdo con Atenea, pero deseche esa opción al darme cuenta de era una terrible idea ya que si hades quiera podría atacarnos a todos y no solo a Albafica, es decir al final deshacerse de un solo caballero no haría mucha diferencia, era ilógico.

–patriarca, quizás Albafica solo se fue a hacer su vida. –La idea de Regulus no era mala, pero sería posible si se tratase de otra persona, Albafica sería el último en tomar esa decisión, ya que quizás sería demasiado paranoico con respecto a su sangre eso y el era demasiado leal como para desertar

–Si así fuera Albafica me lo hubiese dicho, además no creo que esa idea allá siquiera pasado por su mente

–quizás debemos buscarlo cerca de los territorios de Hades

–No podemos hacer eso Sisifo, si resulta que Hades no tiene a Albafica seriamos nosotros los que estaríamos faltando al tratado. – Suspire –será mejor que yo me ocupe de esto, pueden retirase

–Pero patriarca.. Nosotros podemos buscarlo

–tenemos que ser cautelosos, yo me hare cargo

Después de que se fueron Sali de ahí también, no tenía otra opción más que subir a star hill. Quizás las estrellas me ayudarían…

. ..(- ᴥ -).. .

Perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces se había venido Minos dentro de mí; mi vientre se sentía hinchado, con el mas minino movimiento todo ese líquido salía de mí. Por su parte Minos callo dormido hace poco tiempo abrazándome de la cintura, y yo no podía dormir, una incomodidad llego a mi pecho, esa sonrisa, parecía otra persona, tuve miedo por unos segundos, sin embargo ahora luce tan tranquilo, sus cabellos caen alborotados enredándose con los míos, sus ojos se mantienen cerrados dejando ver sus largas pestañas, no hay expresión en su rostro, luce tan tranquilo, como si nada hubiese pasado. Solo suspire e intente acomodarme mejor para dormir de nuevo. Cuando por fin lo estaba consiguiendo el sonido de la puerta me lo impidió

–Minos. –le hable pero no me contesto. –Minos, alguien toca.

–Solo ignóralo. –ni siquiera abrió los ojos

–No, qué tal si es importante, y si es dita

–Aun no es hora de que salga, además ¿Por qué no vas tú?

–será porque no me puedo mover

Sonrió y solo así fue así como se levantó, tomó sus pantalones importándole poco si estaba despeinado y sin camisa. Salió en dirección a la entrada y yo solo rodé mis ojos y me levente con cuidado, aun me dolía y me costaba trabajo moverme. Tome la camisa que traía hasta hace poco y un pantalón corto que suponía no era mío y Salí detrás de Minos. A medida que avanzaba escuchaba murmullos, esos murmullos pasaron a ser risas hasta que de un momento a otro cesaron.

Quizás mis sentimientos hacia Minos aun no estaban del todo claros, y tal vez no podía comprender y dar el mismo cariño que él me daba. Y puede que no supiese mucho sobre el cómo llevar una relación pero por lo poco que sabía, entendía que no estaba bien que o tu "esposo" abrazara a alguien que no era su pareja.

Mi estómago se retorció un poco y me dejo un muy amargo sabor de boca. Aquel joven de largo cabello platinado llamado Lune lo abrazaba, con sus mejillas sonrosadas mientras se apegaba aún más a su cuerpo y aspiraba discretamente su aroma, lo hacía hasta que noto mi presencia en ese momento parecía que yo no importaba y solo estaba de mas, me miraba y me sonreía, quería hacer algo, pero sentía que no sería lo correcto, sin hacer mucho ruido regresé a la habitación, cerrando la puerta despacio para que Minos no notasen que había estado allí.

Esa escena no hacía más que volver a aparecer en mi mente, Quizás solo lo estaba exagerando y eso era normal es decir él es solo su asistente, ¿No?. Pero, si se suponía debía ser normal, ¿porque me dolía?, ¿porque mis ojos se llenaban de nuevo de lágrimas?, limpiarlas no servía de nada ya que estas solo volvían a salir, multiplicándose a medida que avanzaba el tiempo.

Me calme cuando escuche los pasos de alguien acercándose a la recamara de nuevo, limpie los residuos de lágrimas que quedaban y me recosté.

–Albafica, saldré unas horas ¿podrías recoger a dita?. –entro con prisas sacando la ropa del armario para después entrar en el baño

–S-sí, ¿A dónde saldrás?. –Gire mi rostro para que no viese los residuos de algunas lágrimas que seguían allí, pero no era necesario ya que el solo se ocupaba de hacer lo suyo

–saldré con Lune por algo de trabajo. – se escuchaba el agua cayendo

–¿No iremos con mi padre?

–diablos. –Dejo de hablar –discúlpame amor, otro día iremos

–está bien

Luego de un rato el solo salió, se vistió y se fue, no es que me importara mucho en realidad, no podía decir nada porque tal vez él tenía derecho a hacerlo, pero, eso no quería decir que no doliese.

Lo único que quería hacer en esos momentos era bañarme y sacar todo de hace un momento, mi estómago comenzaba a dolerme…

 _Continuara…_ (ノ°▽°)/


	6. lune

Después de ese dia pasaron unas semanas las cosas fluyeron con la normalidad que llevaban hasta ahora, Minos no había hablado sobre nada acerca de lo que vi y yo tampoco lo hice. Terminé por creer que tal vez eso era normal entre ellos, eso pensaba.

Hoy dita no iba a la escuela. Por lo que toda la mañana había estado tranquila, ella solo jugaba mientras yo me sentaba cerca de ella para observarla o leer un poco. Sin embargo no podía concentrarme del todo, pues a mi mente venían todos aquello desagradables recuerdos. A pesar de que trataba con mucho ímpetu sacarlos de mi, simplemente no funcionaba, estos regresaban automáticamente atormentándome, y lo peor es que no hacían mas que confundirme. -"como si no tuviese ya muchos problemas con eso"

-¿Que tienes mami?. - no había notado que estaba apretando el libro que tenía en mis manos y que mi seño estaba fruncido

-Nada mi amor. - solte la mejor sonrisa que pude, y relaje mis manos que se encontraban tensas maltratando el libro, no quería preocuparla con algo tan banal que ni siquiera yo alcanzaba a comprender del todo.

-No es cierto mamá. -Mis ojos se abrieron tanto como daban, aunque no era de sorprender, no quería ni imaginar que tan patéticamente obvia se debería ver mi cara como para que mi hija se allá dado cuenta de lo que esta reflejaba

-En verdad no me pasa nada cariño. - volví a sonreír lo mejor que pude

Se había quedado en silencio unos Segundo, llegue a pensar que tal vez mi actuación había funcionado y ella me había creído, pero descarte esa posibilidad cuando ella se levanto para acercárseme y sentarse junto a mi

-¿E-es por...papá?. -dijo a penas audible, sin embargo logre escucharla, sorprendiéndome aun más. -¿Ustedes discutieron?

-¡No!, las cosas entre tu papá y yo están bien. -trataba de decirle con tono seguro, aunque no ocultaba nada en realidad. Técnicamente Minos y yo nunca discutimos, para él las cosas seguían con la normalidad de siempre, y lo mio era solo una simple molestia hacía su asistente

-Pero...papá esta diferente.. -jugaba con sus manos mientras apretaba sus labios haciendo un puchero

-¿Que quieres decir..con diferente?. - según yo minos seguía igual

-No lo se...solo pienso que esta diferente

-Mira amor, las cosas entre tu padre y yo están bien, el me quiere yo lo quiero, ambos te amamos, todo esta bien, No tienes que preocuparte por nada. -Sostuve su rostro para que se relajara un poco, le sonreí y la abrasé, acaricie su cabello tratando de calmarla. -¿Esa niña no ha vuelto a molestarte?. - me era necesario cambiar el tema, resultaba realmente tonto preocupar a dita, ella aun es pequeña como para preocuparse por esos asuntos.

-No, en realidad ya nadie lo ha mencionado, la verdad es que todos dicen que tu eras muy hermosa mami, la mayoría de las personas que te vieron dieron que eras muy bonita

-"¿hermosa?", "¿bonita?". -Escuchas eso de personas desconocidas me causaba asco por alguna razón, el que lo dijera dita era pasable, valla hasta de minos lo podia aceptar, sin embargo que sea de otras personas, me enferma, no es precísame lo que esperaba aunque por otro lado es bastante bueno que hallan dejado a dita en paz, y si con ello vienen comentarios banales acerca de mi "belleza" supongo que tendré que aguantarlos. -en verdad decían eso, que vergonzoso. -cubrí mi cara

-No es vergonzoso mamá todos ellos tienen razón, eres muy bonito, y no solo tu, papá tambien es muy guapo, ¿No lo cres?. - su sonrisa en momentos asi resulta la cosa mas hermosa que yo halla visto

-tienes razón, el es muy guapo. - agite mi cabeza asistiendo, era verdad el era muy guapo

-No digan eso cuando no estoy presente. - Minos se acerco a nosotros Deteniéndose a esperar dita

-¡Papi!. -era sorprendente cuan rápida era esa niña, apenas escucho a su padre se levanto despavorida de su lugar y se lanzó a él, enredando sus pequeños brazos alrededor de su cuello, Minos se lo facilito, ya que se agacho y estiro sus brazos esperando su abrazo de bienvenida por parte de su hija.

-¿Has salido temprano hoy?. -era un poco sorprendente, últimamente había estado llegando demasiado tarde, solo hablábamos un poco en las mañanas y casi nada por las noche debido a que llegaba agotado, yo trataba de no exigirle o estresarlo mas, supongo que debe ser duro trabajar todos los dias.

-Si, hable con Lune, le pregunte si podía encargarse el lo que restaba de la tarde y acepto después de un par de horas. Trato de convencerme a que me quedara pero en verdad estoy agotado, y ya quería ver a mi niña. -abrazo aun mas a dita y beso sus cachetes. -y tambien quería verte a ti. Trato de besarme, y por un momento pence en esquivarlo, sin embargo ver el rostro de dita ansioso me hiso caer en cuenta que eso solo la preocuparía mas. termine resignándome aceptando su beso. Con uno de mis ojos entre abiertos pude ver como el rostro de dita se Trasformaba, su expresión lucia tan feliz, sus manos soltaron a minos para juntase a si mismas aplaudiendo bajito.

-¡Yei! Mama estará feliz de nuevo. -grito

Minos detuvo su labor un momento, mas no se aparto de mi. Deje de observar a dita para subir mi mirada y encontrarme con la suya, lucía confundida. Después de un rápido debate entre miradas se separo de mi.

-amor hoy iremos a casa de tu abuelo, ve a cambiarte. - dio un corto beso a dita y la bajo

-¿En serio iremos con el abuelo? - este dia parecía que todo lo bueno le pasaba a dita, ya que no quitaba esa sonrrisa de su cara

-si amor, ve a buscar tu ropa y yo voy en unos minutos ¿Si?

-¡si papi!. -corrió hasta entrar a su habitación

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme albafica?. - su voz había cambiado, no sonaba molesta, en realidad estaba bastante tranquila

-no realmente. -En realidad si quería preguntarle muchas cosas, pero quizás no debía

siempre hacías eso ¿Sabes?. -señalo mis labios. -al principio pensaba que era por que tratabas de seducirme, pero con el paso del tiempo entendí que solo hacías eso cuando estas tratando de decir algo y no podías. Te conozco tan bien que se que tienes algo que decirme

Tenía razón estaba apretando mis labios inconscientemente, pero en verdad no quería preguntar y que mi pregunta terminara en alguna discusión o algo parecido. -en verdad, no es nada. -le sonreí tan natural como pude

-¿es demasiado grave que no me puedes contar?. -o era un pésimo actor o minos realmente me conocía demasiado bien. -Solo dime, sabes que si no lo haces eso te carcomerá por dentro ¿Verdad?. Solo dímelo quieres

-Yo... En verdad no es nada

-bien. -suspiro. - si no me quieres contar ahora lo entiendo. - iré a ver a dita un momento.

Al igual que dita lo vi desaparecer por la puerta de su cuarto, no pensaba contarle y si lo hiciera, no tenia idea de como hacerlo, era absurdo pensar en decirle -"que clase de relación llevas con tu asistente", "aléjate de el". Sonaba ridículo incluso en mi mente.

Sacándome de mis pensamientos el ruido de la pueda siendo golpeada me hizo regresar a la realidad Llendo hasta esta para abrirla.

Y e aquí al causante de mis confusiones, y problemas mentales, de nuevo su asistente, es que no le dijo que devia encargarse él del trabajo

-Buenas tardes señor albafica, se encuentra el señor Minos?

-Si, pero el esta ocupado con su hija. -recalqué inconscientemente la ultima palabra. -pero si quieres puedes decirme a mi lo que tengas que decir y yo se lo diré después.

-lo siento, pero necesito que el firme algunas cosas importantes, y si no le molesta lo esperaré. -ese joven en verdad me molestaba, su risa fingida y sus absurdas escusas para venir a ver a Minos me irritaban demasiado. Lo mire fijo Sonriendo y cerre la puerta sin azotarla

Camine hasta la habitación de dita, esta al igual que la última vez sacaba ropa a montón, dejando a un consternado Minos esperando a por ella.

-Minos, tu asistente esta afuera. -me miro confundido y salió, fui detrás de él dejando a dita, igual ella aun no encontraba que húsar

-¿Donde estas él?

-a fuera. -respondí seco

-¿por que no lo has dejado pasar?

-tsk. - trone mi lengua, daba igual donde esperara al fin y al cabo se iría rápido ¿No?

Vi como abría la puerta y como los ojos lilas de ese joven se iluminaban solo por ver a minos y este correspondía sus miradas.

De nuevo ser un espectador dolía y mucho. Ignorando mi acto Minos lo hizo pasar tomando los papeles que Lune le había dado leerlos mientras caminaba, por su parte el mas joven Solo lo seguida como un perrito.

Me molestaba verlo en serio mejor opte por ayudar a dita en su labor de búsqueda.

Luego de una interminable espera que parecía no tener fin dita estaba lista y solo esperábamos a Minos quien aun estaba con Lune. Para nuestra desgracia ese momento nunca llego, dia Se aburrió de esperar y comenzó a jugar, pero a los pocos minutos igual lo dejó y callo dormida. Y yo solo me quede a su lado velando sus sueños.

-Si nos vemos mañana. -escuche la puerta creándose y a minos acercándose. - listo, e terminado, siento la demora

Alcé mi dedo índice colocándolo frente a mi boca dándole a entender que guardara silencio, y después solo serré la puerta de su cuarto y me fui a mi habitación sin dirigirle la palabra.

Minos no tardo en seguirme pero el solo llego hasta la entrada de la puerta

-Albafica en verdad lo siento, llevo dias planeando salir temprano para ir con tu padre, pero no esperaba que Lune viniera

-si Minos. -No tenia los ánimos para hablar de su asistente

-no te enfades, no fue mi culpa

-pudiste haberle dicho que lo verías mañana. -mis brazos cruzados mostraban el poco interés que tenia para tratar el tema

-no podía hacerle eso, el vino hasta aqui para darme unos papeles importantes. - y en sima lo defendía

-eran tan importantes que te llevo todo lo que restaba de tarde. - alce sin querer la voz, arrepintiéndome al momento ya que tal vez podría despertar a dita

-ya dije que lo sentía

\- y ya te escuche, solo dejame en paz ¿Si?. -camine hacía la cama y me senté en ella para después acostarme

Pasaron minutos en completo silencio, pence que Minos me había hecho caso y se había ido pero no, el solo se mantuvo en el marco de la puerta, perdido en sus pensamientos. Hasta que quiso hablar.

-albafica...solo quiero saber una cosa

-¿que?. - conteste molesto

-estas molesto por que atendí otros asuntos y perdí la noción del tiempo o ¿por qué Lune estaba aqui?

-... - como diablos se había dado cuenta

-Ya veo, entonces tengo razón en mis sospechas. -Subió en la cama y se acomodo sobre mi. -no tienes por que sentirte amenazado amor, Lune solo es mi asistente uno muy cercano y leal

-tan cercano que te abraza y te huele mientras lo hace. -abrí la boca sin querer

-¿Cuando hiso eso?

-me dirás que no lo recuerdas. -me levanté de golpe apartándolo de mi quedando sentado sobre la cama. -el lo hiso y me sonrió mientras lo hacia

-perdóname Albafica, juro que yo no vi eso, ¿C-cuando paso?

-la última vez que vino

-No te preocupes amor, te juro que no volverá a pasar, hablaré con Lune, ¿Esta Bien?. -se acercó de nuevo a mi abrazándome, hundiendo su rostro en el espacio a lado de mi cuello. - si algo te molesta solo dímelo quieres, Solo te harás daño Si lo guardas

-bien. -gire mi rostro gracias a la vergüenza

-Albafica

-¿Que?

-Te amo

-C-cállate. -beso todo de mi, comenzando por mis piernas dejando mercas y sutiles mordidas, pasando por mi vientre, delineado con su lengua mi ombligo, mi clavícula y mi cuello hasta llegar a mis labios, los devorava con hambruna y deseo, pero no se sentía mal, en realidad era todo lo contrario, sin embargo eso cambio... Una punzada en mi estomago me hiso quejarme detuve a minos e intenté apartarlo, pero el no se movía hasta que le grite. -¡Quítate!. - le hice a un lado y salí corriendo hacia el baño cuando entre tropecé con algo cayendo, pero eso no me preocupaba ahora, y sin importarme el dolor que el golpe podía causar en mis piernas, apenas abrí el excusado una arcada me hizo doblarme para devolver todo lo que había en mi estomago...

-¡Albafica!

Continuara...('・ω・)


	7. Recuerdos

En realidad no importó cuanto tiempo estuve ahí, a Minos no pareció molestarle, él se mantuvo de pié detrás mío sosteniendo con cariño mi cabello para que este no estorbara ni interfiriera con lo que estaba haciendo.

Mis manos se mantuvieron firmemente agarradas a aquella pieza blanca, tanto que en un punto llegaron a doler. Las arcadas comenzaron a ser tan fuertes, causando asi que varías lágrimas se aglomerarán en mis ojos, poniéndolos cristalinos y borrosos impidiéndome ver mas haya de mis dedos.

Uno tras otro, los dobleces que hacía mi cuerpo lastimaban, quería que se detuvieran.

En esa posición solo pensaba, en que pude haber comido que mi hizo mal... Por que si me hizo daño a mi, tambien podría hacerle daño a dita, y que ella se sienta mal es lo ultimo que quiero.

Pasé un largo rato en la misma posición, esperando hasta que mi estomago se sintiera mejor, las arcadas dejaron de ser tan frecuentes hasta que por fin cesaron. con lentitud me senté sobré el suelo, dirigí mi mirada hacía aquéllos ojos violetas que me miraban preocupados, por mi parte solo había pena, mi estado no era el mejor; en mis labios aún quedaban residuos de lo que acababa de hacer, mi cuerpo se sentía un poco mareado debido al esfuerzo y aun temblaba ligeramente. Lo mas probable era que mi apariencia estuviera más miserable que de costumbre.

ー¿Ya te sientes mejor?. -me tomo de los brazos y me ayudo a levantarme, su toque me hizo estremecer, quizá mi cuerpo aun estaba sensible, a la hora de levantarme fue gentil, sujetando suave pero a la vez firme mi cintura.

Asentí levemente con la cabeza evadiendo nuestras miradas. Luego de eso me aseo rápido y con cuidado me llevo de regreso a la cama y me dejo recostado sobre esta, incliné mi cabeza hacía atrás hasta que me sentí mejor, pasaron varios minutos en completo silenció, al regresar mi vista hacía Minos este estaba sentado sobre el borde de la cama, una de sus manos estaba frente a su boca, mordiendo levemente su dedo pulgar mirándome fijo; en el momento en el que sus ojos chocaron con los míos una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, esta parecía ser de plena felicidad, ya que no encontraba alguna otra intención detrás de esta.

ー¿Hay algo por lo cual sonreír?. -solo verlo me hiso irritar

ーNo, para nada. -dijo aquello pero su sonrisa no se borró en ningún momento. -quizás quieras descansar, supongo debes estar cansado.

La verdad es que no lo estaba, la incomodidad seguía presente, sin embargo no era tanta como para querér hacerme dormir.

Al ver que por fin estaba Minos a mí disposición y sin segundas intenciones de por medió, no pude evitar pensar que quizá esta era mi oportunidad para seguir aclarando mis dudas. ーNo tengo sueño. - él no dijo nada y solo se quedo sentado junto a mí, mirándome tranquilo. ーSi no te importa... Podrías seguir contándome sobré nosotros. -cubrí con el dorso de mi mano mí rostro, tocar estos temas me daba vergüenza, no por que fueran vergonzosos, si no por que si se suponía que Minos y yo llevábamos tanto tiempo juntos era tonto que solo el conociera sobré nosotros, además nunca sabía que podía pensar Minos.

ーya te he dicho que no debes avergonzarte, no tiene nada de malo que tengas curiosidad, además a mi no me molesta, en realidad me gusta hablar sobré nosotros, es como volver a conocernos. -ver aquellos gestos y aquéllas sonrisas que me daba hacían que mi respiración se agitara y no sabía por que, se lo atribuía a que tal vez era por las nauseas que acababan de darme. ー¿Que quieres que te cuente?.

ーNo lo se, lo que tu quieras. - Se movió de su lugar y se acercó para acomodarse, su espalda chocó contra el respaldo de la cama. Con su mano acercó mi cabeza para que quedará recargada sobré su hombro. Estar en esa posición era demasiado cómodo podía sentir su calor a mi lado y su esencia inundaba mis fosas nasales, olía tan familiar, pero a la vez peligroso, como si ya la conociera de algún otro lugar, «estas casado con el, idiota, es obvio que has olido esa fragancia antes». ー sacudi ligeréateme cabeza tratando de sacar pensamientos que solo me confundían mas.

ーbien...veamos... ¿Que te parece el día que nos conocimos?. -aquello sonaba interesante, asentí

ーBueno...en ese entonces éramos más jóvenes, y aun estudiábamos, siempre que pasabas frente mío solo me hacías quedar boquiabierto y no solo yo, cualquiera que te mirase, quedaba paralizado al ver tu belleza, gracias a eso la mayoría del tiempo estabas rodeado por gente, pero nunca te veías del todo comodo en su compañía, me atrevería a decir que te molestaba estar con ellos, siempre cargabas libros y te movías de un lado a otro, por mi parte mis hermanos y yo estábamos juntos la mayor parte del tiempo, y a nosotros se nos unían algunas personas más, sin embargo siempre iban tras suikyo, y se nos pegaban a Radamantys y a mi solo por que estábamos con él, en su mayoría siempre eran mujeres escandalosas e irritantes que anuqué les trataras mal ellas siempre regresaban, anuqué ahora que lo pienso fue gracias a una de ellas que te conocí, esa mujer insistía desde hacía mucho para que saliera con ella y siempre me negué, sin embargo ella parecía no entender y en un intento por alejarme de ella accidentalmente choqué contra ti y ambos caímos, me levanté primero e intente ayudarte, pero al parecer no te lo habías tomado tan bien, en realidad cuando estuviste de pie y te vi bien, tus hermosos ojos me atraparon y caí perdido en ellos, fue como nadar tranquilamente en lo azul de estos e inconscientemente salieron de mi las peores palabras que te pude haber dicho; "Discúlpeme bella señorita, ¿Necesita ayuda?". Te tendí la mano esperando a que te apoyaras en ella para que te levantaras, pero solo me miraste con tu seño fruncido y te levantaste solo y sin esperarlo golpeaste mi rostro, siéndote honesto dolió bastante tanto que me hizo caer de nuevo. desde arriba dijiste; "No soy una señorita Idiota". Y después solo te marchaste.

ーEso es vergonzoso, ¿Realmente hice eso?. -lleve ambas manos a mis ojos ocultando que posiblemente mi cara estaría roja.

ーSi. -se reía de mi, aunque no de mala manera . ー¿Quieres que continúe?. -no hacía falta preguntar, y solo asentí

ーBien... Después de aquello te busqué como loco, pregunté a cada persona que había hasta que llegué hacía ti, hablar contigo fue mas difícil que buscarte, apenas me viste tu dulce rostro se transformó en uno de pocos amigos, frunciste tanto tus cejas que me causaba gracia, no me dirigiste la mirada por mucho que te insistiera, te pedí disculpas y te invité a salir... Como amigos, pero apenas lo escuchaste me rechazaste, ni siquiera fuiste gentil conmigo y después solo te fuiste. Eso quizá me motivo, ya que en verdad quería aun que sea solo una vez salir contigo, así que intenté e intenté pero siempre tenía el mismo resultado: "Rechazo", una vez estuvieron a punto de golpearme por que argumentaban que te estaba acosando. Mis hermanos y algunos amigos en serió se burlaban de mí siempre diciendo que si era masoquista, era vergonzoso pero no me rendía. Y en uno de mis muchos intentos por fin aceptaste salir conmigo, aunque solo fue por que ya te tenía cansado con mis visitas frecuentes.

ーCuando aceptaste, no te mentiré, fue uno de los momentos mas felices de mi vida, quizá en ese entonces para ti fue algo tan banal y sin sentido, pero para mi fue algo especial, fue tan gratificante pensar que todos mis esfuerzos al fin rendían frutos... A partir de ese día había planeado nuestra 'cita' durante mucho tiempo, invertí toda mi imaginación e incluso trabajé horas extra para poder pagar algo que estuviese a la altura de las circunstancias, incluso pase vergüenzas infinitas frente a mis hermanos, pero no me importó, en mi mente me respondía una y otra vez que todo era por una buena causa... Y después de una espera que me pareció infinita el día llego...recuerdo que desperté con mas ganas que nunca, me duche tres veces ganándome así las burlas de suikyo durante un mes entero, todo iba bien, incluso cuando nos encontramos fue perfecto...fue como ver la flor mas bella de todo un jardín, ese día todo tú parecías irradiar una luz, aun recuerdo; llevabas tu cabello suelto y este de ondeaba con el viento, utilizabas una camisa beige y pantalones del mismo color solo que mas oscuros, por dónde pasabas llamabas la atención de quien te mirase, eras tan perfecto ante las vistas de los demás y no me excluyo a mi... todo marchaba de maravilla, o eso pensaba, sin embargo, lamentablemente hay veces que las cosas no salen como uno las planea. -aquel rostro feliz se transformó en una mueca de desgana. ーCuando comenzamos a caminar estaba tan distraído que me tropecé repetidas veces, hubo momentos en los que en verdad estuve a punto de caer se lo atribuía a que estaba nervioso, intente llevarte a comer, pero eso tampoco salió como lo esperé, una de las meseras se equívoco con nuestros pedidos, derramó una bebida sobré mí y para finalizar no paraba de hablarte logrando así que no disfrutáramos nada nuestra comida. Ese día recibiste muchas insinuaciones por parte de la mayoría de señoritas que pasaban junto a ti, incluso algunos hombres se acercaron a ti para hablarte, pero no los dejé. -rio orgulloso. ーte hice pasar como mi pareja para que se alejaran de ti, ganando con ello que te molestaras conmigo, y como otro extra a mi desgracia, comenzó a llover, así que ambos terminamos debajo del techo de una casa empapados, tu estabas molesto y yo no sabía que hacer, intenté hacerte reir muchas veces; pero solo me mirabas como si fuese alguna clase de demente, y solo te alejabas cada vez mas de mí... en pocas palabras fue un completó desastre.

Dejo de hablar y me miro tranquilo. ーEntonces ¿Como fue que terminamos... Casados?. -Me intrigaba bastante y solo esperaba que me contara, odiaría tener que quedarme con dudas

ーPues... En realidad al ver que la lluvia no cedía y al contrarió llego mas fuerte, terminaste por enojarte aun mas... En ese entonces tenías muy mal carácter. Y yo solo fui sincero y te pedí disculpas, por haberte hecho pasar la peor 'cita' y hacerte perder asi tu tiempo, Supongo que tu lástima era mucha por que te acercaste de nuevo a mi y dejaste detrás aquel enojo y comenzamos a hablar... Quizá no fue el mejor lugar... Y tampoco las mejores condiciones, pero haber estado asi contigo fue como un sueño. A partir de ahí comenzamos a pasar mas tiempo juntos, dejaste atrás a aquellas personas con las que estabas siempre y comenzaste a hacerte amigo de mis hermanos y a pasar mas tiempo conmigo, todo fue para bien y de un momento a otro decidimos ser pareja.

ー...

ー¿Estas decepcionado?, Se que quizá nuestra historia no sea la mas romántica, y tampoco la mas bella, pero, fue nuestra y tu la hiciste conmigo y eso es lo que cuenta

ーNo estoy quejándome, Fue bastante curiosa, y linda a su manera... Creo que tal y como es, es perfecta..¿No lo cres?. -me miro perplejo y de un momento a otro sus manos acunaron mi rostro, dándome un suave y delicado beso casto

Se separo de mi regresando a su lugar tomando una de mis manos para juntarla con la suya y dar suaves cariciasー¿Ya tienes sueño?

ーNo, creo que aun puedo escuchar mas

ーBien...que te parece el día en el que procreamos a dita. -dio una mirada lasciva y mis mejillas se tiñeron y gire rápido mi rostro, comenzaba a hacérseme raro que no mencionara nada pervertido

ー¡Idiota!, olvídalo, creo que ya tengo sueño. -me acosté del todo y cubrí mi cuerpo con la sabana  
.

.

.

Santuario

El santuario rebosaba en aparente paz, los días a partir de el tratado estaban mas tranquilos o eso parecía pero la realidad era diferente, al enterarse que albafica había desaparecido los caballeros mas allegados a este estaban alterados, no era normal que un caballero dorado desapareciera de la noche a la mañana sin dejar una sola pista.

Por mi parte hice todo lo posible, no importaba a cuantos caballeros mandara en una búsqueda, estos siempre regresaban con las mismas noticias: albafica no aparecía no había siquiera rastro de su cosmo, es como si se hubiese esfumado de la faz de la tierra.

Con las cosas así no me quedaba otra opción mas que pensar en el comentario que hizo Sísifo en la ultima reunión; si albafica no estaba en la tierra la única opción que quedaba era que estuviese en el inframundo y aunque no me agradaba la idea de tener que hablarlo con el rey Hades no tenia otra opción.

No es que no quisiera hacerlo por albafica, ya que al final de todo el es como un hijo para mi, y no solo el, si no todos los caballeros, técnicamente fue mi trabajo criarlos desde que eran niños, si no que hacer una reunión sería poner a la señorita Atenea en peligro en dado caso que hades decida atracar. Al final de todo uno no se pude simplemente confiar y menos tratándose del enemigo.

ー¿Sucede algo patriarca sage?. -una voz hizo sacarme de mis pensamientos, y justo era una de las personas en las que pensaba.

ーBueno señorita Atenea, después de que albafica desapareció se han hecho búsquedas por todo el santuario y los alrededores de este, pero no hay nada. Incluso consulte a las estrellas, pero tampoco obtuve resultados. Eh estado pensando que la única opción posible es que este en el inframundo.

ーEntiendo... Se que no podemos doblegarnos y menos si se trata de la seguridad de uno de mis caballeros, pero hacer algo que afecte al tratado significaría iniciar una nueva guerra y no podemos simplemente arriésganos

ーLo entiendo, es por eso que eh estado pensando en que hacer para que podamos visitar el inframundo sin que el rey Hades piense que no estamos cumpliendo el acuerdo

ーYa se nos ocurrirá algo, No se preocupe patriarca sage... Seguro albafica estará bien

Continuara. . .


	8. Desilusión

Momentos de paz se viven en el santuario, o al menos es lo que unos piensan ya que para nosotros las cosas no son así, desdé que albafica desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno, nuestros dias no han sido mas que trabajos, el patriarca no había parado de llamarme en estos dias, no es que me molestara, simplemente era algo, un poco agotador, pero era algo que tenía que hacer me gustara o no.

Pero no todo era trabajo, afortunadamente, algunos de los pocos ratos libres que tenía eran bien invertidos, como por ejemplo, cuando me encerraba algunas horas en mi biblioteca, o cuando le dedicaba tiempo a observar las estrellas... Intentando ver que tenían para decirnos, lamentablemente no había nada.

Por otro lado mas discreto estaban las noches, donde en algunas ocasiones a mi cama llegaba un intruso, que me hacía perder la conciencia con apenas un rose de sus manos, me doblegaba con solo su respirar y me hacía caer por completo en el inmenso placer con uno solo de sus besos, era frustrante que todo aquellos sentimientos solo lo provocase una sola persona, aquella que era la única que tenia tanto control sobre mi cuerpo, incluso mas que yo mismo.

Como en esos momentos él recorría mi cuerpo, a diferencia de mi piel fría la suya era caliente, que automáticamente se mezclaban y se complementaban mutuamente haciendo mas placentero el momento, su aliento hacía contacto con mi piel haciéndome suspirar mientras mis manos sujetaban sus largos cabellos, halándolos inconscientemente pero a el no parecía molestarle al contrario se notaba mas excitado, podia notarlo por como algo comenzaba a adquirir un tamaño considerable debajo de mis caderas.

Sus manos recorrían todo mi cuerpo sin pudor alguno, sus dedos tocaban donde querían sin ser detenidos, unos tocaban con descaro mi sexo mientras otros viajaban a una de las zonas mas sensibles de mi cuerpo; aquellos pezones rosa que de solo pensar en ellos me hacia avergonzar, ellos poseían un color rosa demasiado suave, a demás de que con solo tocar ahí hacía mis piernas temblar y que mi vientre hormigueara, los odiaba, ademas lo peor es que el lo sabía, sabía que los aborrecía y sin embargo el se empeñaba tanto en atenderlos, los lamía y chupaba e incluso mordía a su gusto y ritmo, no importaba cuanto me quejara el solo no entendía, continuo asi hasta que terminé por mancharme de aquel liquido blanquecino

―¿No cres que eso a sido demasiado rápido? ―Lamio con descaro sus dedos mirándome superior ―Espero que entiendas que esto no termina aqui.

―Yo no he dicho lo contrario, ¿O si? ―había dejado su cabello hace unos segundos para tomar sus hombros, sabía lo que se avecinaba y no me iba a quejar e impedírselo ya que eso sería contradecirme a mi mismo, no mentiria, lo necesitaba, lo quería dentro de mi, quería que destrozara cada parte de mi cuerpo como solo el sabía hacerlo

―A si, luces agotado ―sus grandes manos viajaron cautelosas hasta posarse sobre mis caderas, moviéndolas suavemente, de adelante hacía atrás, lo sentía, sentía claramente como algo grande se frotaba con descaro contra mi trasero, haciendo asi que mi entrada se sintiera mas caliente y comenzara a sentir como se humedecía

―Eso nunca te ha detenido ―Cerré mis ojos reclinándome hacia enfrente, reclinándome en su pecho dejando me llevar, trasportándome a un lugar completamente ajeno a lo que estaba acostumbrado ―solo hazlo ya, quieres ―no era una suplica aunque asi haya sonado , era una orden, una maldita orden de que dejara de jugar y entrara en mi

―¿Eh?, ¿Que quieres que haga?, Tienes que ser mas especifico, puede que haga algo que a ti no te guste ―En su mirada había burla, se burlaba de mi y se divertía con ello, quería dejarlo asi como estaba y que se las arreglara el solo, pero, yo esta igual o peor que el y en verdad le necesitaba

―¡Deja de jugar conmigo!, sabes perfectamente lo que quiero ―su rostro mostro una sínica sonrisa y ojos desafiantes capaces de contradecir todo lo que opinara

―Lo siento, pero no, no lo se ―comenzó a frotar aun mas lento y mas furte, su miembro rozaba mi entrada y en ocasiones llegaba a meter solo la punta haciéndome perder los estribos de una manera impresionante

―Maldita sea Kardia!, quiero que entres en mi, por completo, quiero que me hagas gritar! ―no entendía por que aquel lenguaje tan impropio salía de mi, no era correcto, ese no era yo, no podía ser yo

No espero y con brutalidad arremetió contra mi entrada, Su bien dotado miembro se abrió paso a por esta lastimándome un poco aunque solo los primeros minutos, realmente no importaba que mis ojos se pusieran cristalinos o mi respiración se cortase de a momentos el continuaba con su labor de apretar mis caderas y embestirme con fuerza sin importar lo que sucediera conmigo.

―Mgn... ngh..ah!... Mas rápido ―tome sus hombros y enterre mis uñas en ellos arañándolos sin preocuparme por si le causaba algún daño.

―Si lo quieres mas rápido tendrás que hacerlo tu ―soltó mis caderas y me dejó sentado sobre aquel pedazo de carne que se encontraba enterrado profundamente en mí, intente animarlo a continuar pero parecía que no desistiría y ya que no tenia otra opción, y si quería que terminara pronto, comencé a a subir y a bajar, en un principio me costaba y el ritmo era lento, hasta que este se intensificó, con cuidado apoye ambas manos en su abdomen dándome estabilidad para poder montarlo a mi propio modo, pero el me miro, y me encontré con aquella chispa, en su mirada zafiro habían destellos rojizos, me tomo desprevenido cuando sus manos se posaron en mi trasero elevándolo en el aire para que el se levantara conmigo, con brusquedad me hizo chocar contra la pared y comenzó a arremeten frenética y salvajemente contra mi, haciéndome llorar en el acto, no por dolor sino por el inmenso placer que sentía

―Si!... Así... Ahh! ―sonidos obscenos inundaban toda la habitación, los golpes de su pelvis chocando contra la mia, los sonidos morbosos de como su miembro chapoteaba cada vez que entraba en mi, los jadeos, gemidos y súplicas de a por mas era lo que mas resonaba. ―Yo... Ya no Aguanto― con esas ultimas palabras termine por correrme, manchando mi vientre y el suyo, el me miro e hizo una mueca para después acercarse a besarme jalando mi labio inferior mordiéndolo con ligera fuerza, no tanta, pero la suficiente para hacerlo sangrar.

―Ah! A-Albafi...―Observe su inmensa cara de placer cuando pronunció su nombre, mi flequillo cubrió mis ojos que amenazaban posiblemente con llorar. solo unas cuantas arremetidas mas termino, llenando mi interior con su esencia, lo hizo hasta que termino de llenarme por completo, para después llevar nuestros cuerpos perlados en sudor de regreso a la cama y dejarme recostado sobre esta, una vez lo hizo emprendió su viaje para tomar una ducha.

Las cosas siempre eran así, yo servía como un desahogo, un desahogo de aquella frustración sexual que él tenía, no me molestaba ya que ambos ganábamos, el se saciaba y yo... Yo me sentía menos vacío, me hacía sentir querido por aquella persona que amaba y que sin embargo el no correspondía ese cariño, sin embargo el que no me molestara no significaba que no doliese.

Solo hasta que el se marcho pude permitirme llorar con completa libertad, era un idiota por estar ahí acostado amando a una persona que no sentía ni el mas mínimo aprecio de lo que yo sentía por el.

Limpié con el dorso de mi mano los restos de lagrimas y me levante con cuidado, esta no había sido la primera vez, sin embargo me sentia y dolía justo como en aquel momento, toque con cuidado mi entrada, y observe como en mis dedos había restos de su semilla y unas pequeñas gotas de sangre, «Esta vez fue mas agresivo» -pensé. Mis muslos están empapados. Ignore mi sufrimiento y camine con dirección al baño, necesitaba bañarme.

pronto amanecería y tendría que regresar con el patriarca.

.

.

.

La casa en la que vivíamos no era tan grande, pero tampoco era pequeña... Esta era acogedora, perfecta para el "matrimonio" que eramos Minos y yo, las habitaciones son grandes y cómodas en todos los sentidos y es bastante amplia para que dita corriera y jugara todo lo que ella quisiera. Estaba perfectamente decorada, con paredes color crema, la claridad la inundaba por completo dándole un toque mas hogareño.

un nuevo día, desde la ultima vez que Minos se quedo junto a mi en el baño los vómitos no habían parado, en realidad fue todo lo contrario llegando a cada momento del dia no importaba que estuviese haciendo, no tenían consideración conmigo, y no venían solos a menudo solía tener mareos.

Mientras doblaba unas prendas, un olor demasiado fuerte inundó mis fosas nasales asqueándome y produciendo que una leve arcada doblara mi cuerpo, lleve mi mano hacia mi boca y la cubrí, tapando con ello un poco de mi nariz. Sabía perfectamente de donde o mas bien, de quien provenía esa fragancia

ー¡Minos!. ーGrité y me Acerqué hasta el baño donde el estaba, y tome la pequeña botella que tenia entre sus dedos para impedir que siguiera envenenando el ambiente

ー¿Que sucede amor?. ーpregunto tranquilo, no estaba vestido, solo tenia una toalla enredada en su cintura

ーNo utilices esa loción. ーtome el pequeño frasco, arrebatándoselo de las manos

ーPero es la que he usado desde siempre... A Ti te gusta

ーAhora no!, No la usesー comencé a caminar fuera del baño dejándolo desconcertado ーademas para que la quieres ーrecorde el incidente de su asistente lo cual me hizo enojar, definitivamente no se la regresaría

ーBien, bien

Cuando estuve apunto de salir del baño un mareo mas fuerte que cualquiera de los anteriores que me haya dado me hizo caer de rodillas en el suelo lastimándome

ーAlbafica!

ーperdón por asustarte. ーse acerco y se sentó en el suelo a lado mio.ー es solo que... No se que me pasa, últimamente los mareos llegan en cualquier momento y las nauseas y cansancios

ー¿Aun no te has dado cuenta amor?. ーacaricio mi cabello y sus hermosas amatistas me miraron

ー¿de que tengo que dame cuenta?

ーEstas embarazado, tendremos otro bebé amor. ーSu mano viajo hacía mi vientre y lo acaricio por encima de mi camisa

ー¿D-De que estas hablando?. ー nuestras miradas se separaron y la mía se dirigió hacía donde Minos tocaba. ーY-yo no puedo... Estarーmis ojos miraron a la nada abiertos como daban.

ーSi amor, seremos padres de nuevoーse levanto primero y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarーsin embargo no le presté atención, aun esta en shock, yo estaba embarazado, dentro de mi, había comenzado a crecer el hijo de minos y mio.

El miedo invadió mi cuerpo y comencé a temblar, Minos lo noto y se inclinó para cargarme y llevarme a la cama

ー¿Estas decepcionado?ーsus palabras me sacaron del trance en el que estaba sumergido. Debía calmarme, ya que esto no solo me afectaba a mi, si no tambien a Minos

ーNo, es solo que yo, no, no lo esperabaーtraté de sonar lo mas seguro posible

ーNo tienes que mentirme, sabes que te , perfectamente, ¿No quieres a nuestro bebé?

ーNo es eso, es solo que... Tengo miedoーNo era solo miedo y lo sabía, si intentaba pensar no recordaba nada, ni como conocí a minos ni como fue que yo había terminado embarazado en aquel entonces, por ende tampoco recordaba mis meses de gestación y mucho menos cuando nació dita, apenas tenia el conocimiento de que ella existía lo que me hacia sentir como la peor escoria del mundo.

ーTranquilo amor, si nosotros pudimos salir adelante antes a pesar de que aun eramos estudiantes y estabas embarazado, podremos ahora que ya tenemos todo, tenemos una casa, una hija preciosa, y me tienes a mi, sabes que te apoyare en todo, te cuidaré a ti y a mi familia, ¿Esta bien?

Sus palabras lograron su proposito, me tranquilizaron y me hicieron ver que todo estaría bienーLo seーlo abrace tan fuerte como pude, y el me correspondió mientras acariciaba mi espalda ーGraciasーsusurréーy el me apretó aun mas a su cuerpo

continuara...


	9. Papá

-¿Un bebé?, un bebé, aquellas palabras resonaban una y otra vez en mi cabeza, había un pequeño ser creciendo en mi vientre, mis manos viajaron hasta este y lo acariciaron delicadamente por debajo de la ropa, no había cambiado en nada, este seguía igual de plano. Como si nada estuviese pasando dentro.

No mentiría, me asustaba y mucho, no por el niño, sino porque iba a hacer, no tenía ni idea de cuáles eran los cuidados de un bebé; como se alimentaba o como bañarlo, vaya, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo cárgalo.

Lo peor es que yo ya tenía una niña, se suponía que yo debí haber aprendido de los momentos que compartí con ella, pero ante eso se presentaba el mismo problema; no recodaba nada, era frustrante que hubiese armado toda una vida y todo se haya desvanecido así nada más, de la noche a la mañana.

Ligeras punzadas llegaron a mis sienes, apreté el puente de mi nariz, todo esto me estaba dando dolor de cabeza.

-No debes preocuparte, lo haremos bien, recuerda que ya tenemos una hija, esta vez no será tan difícil como la primera. - Minos entro vistiendo uno de sus trajes, esta vez era diferente, mas casual, comparado a la primera vez que lo vi con uno de sus elegantes trajes. Llevaba un pantalón de vestir color negro y un suéter de tela delgada del mismo tono, lo cual solo hacía que su largo cabello blanco resaltara más, intuía que se iría pronto para trabajar.

Sus palabras siempre eran reconfortantes, como si siempre supiera que decir, como si conociera todas mis preocupaciones o me conociera demasiado bien.

-¿Aun recuerdas cuándo nació dita?. -La verdad es que lo poco que conocía de Minos era que él siempre era bastante honesto con respecto a nuestra familia, siempre se mostraba sincero y amoroso así que yo sabía perfectamente la respuesta, solo quería que me contara como fue que cuidamos de ella.

-Sí, es mi pequeña princesa después de todo. - cruzó sus brazos y me miro divertido.

-Y ¿Cómo fue?. -también sabía que amaba contar cosas sobre nosotros; lo descubrí aquella noche donde no solo me contó cómo nos conocimos, si no también, como en verdad concebimos a dita, y aunque intente no escucharlo y ocultarme debajo de las cobijas él continuo hablando haciendo enrojecer mi cara a cada palabra que emanaba de su boca. Lo peor no fue eso, si no que contar nuestra intimidad lo había puesto duro. Y hacer que se durmiera fue muy difícil.

-la verdad es que fue, inesperado, ni tu ni yo estábamos enterados que tu podías concebir, así que nos tomó por sorpresa, sin embargo nosotros ya vivíamos juntos cuando nos enteramos que estabas embarazado y ambos habíamos terminado de estudiar, por lo que yo ya tenía un trabajo estable y podía mantenerte, a ti y a nuestra hija, así que por ese lado no hubo problemas, lo verdaderamente difícil fue cuando tu padre se enteró, cuando le contamos él quería llevarte de regreso a casa y por supuesto no se lo permití, él se molestó mucho más y me regaño durante días, incluso me tacho como violador, aún recuerdo cuando me grito: "como te atreviste a quitarle su pureza a mi hijo". -Contaba aquello tan calmado a pesar de las circunstancias de su relato, y parecía hacerle gracia, ya que había momentos en los que hacia leves pausas para reírse. -aunque, no estaba del todo equivocado. -sabía que eso lo decía insinuante por aquella mirada lujuriosa, sin embargo no le tomaría la palabra. - me odió durante mucho, pero valió la pena, tenerte en casa, ver como día con día tu vientre crecía, y nuestra niña se hacía notar cada vez más, fue hermoso, pero claro, no todo fue color de rosas, los primeros meces fueron normales solo tenías cansancios, mareos y vómitos muy de vez en cuando, pero al llegar cerca el quinto mes actuabas muy extraño, en unos momentos eras el ser más dulce y en otros eras la peor de las bestias, todo te irritaba, o te hacia llorar, me golpeabas sin razón, te desesperabas por la poca intimidad. Me resultaba muy difícil calmarte, ya que solo bastaba una palabra para que todo lo que llevara avanzado se derrumbara, no miento, incluso me mandaste a dormir al baño solo porque dije que tu panza había crecido. Fueron largos meses, pero los pasamos, con tropiezos pero lo logramos. Luego llego el día del parto. -dejo de sonreír unos segundos.- Cuando comenzaste a tener contracciones tú estabas asustado, y yo nervioso, ambos entramos en pánico y no sabíamos que hacer, como la mayoría de padres primerizos, el doctor que te atendió te dijo que como no eras una mujer no sabía cómo debía proceder para sacar a nuestro bebé por un lado no querían practicar una cesárea puesto que no sabían cómo Estaban acomodados tus órganos y temían hacer algún corte mal, así que nuestra pequeña nació por...

-¿Por?. - alargo sus palabras, mirándome nervioso

-ya sabes, por ahí. -su dedo índice apunto entre mis piernas inmediatamente mi rostro se transformó en uno de asombro y perturbación.

-¿Q-quieres decir, que nuestro bebé también saldrá de ahí?. - mis palabras chocaban una tras otra, el nerviosismo en mis palabras era bastante notorio

-Lamento decirte que sí. -Se notaba el hecho de que quizá lamento haberme dicho eso.

Con todo esto mi miedo no hacía más que crecer, ahora no solo no tenía idea de cómo cuidar a un bebe, sino que tampoco tenía idea de cómo haría para que algo como eso saliera de mí. Junte mis bazos hacia mí mismo y me abracé ante la atenta mirada de Minos.

-pero no e terminado, después de todo tu sufrimiento, tus sollozos, y tu esfuerzo, nuestra pequeña nació, sana, al igual que ahora, no tenías idea de cómo cargarla, así que la enfermera te ayudo, y solo cuando la tuviste entre tus brazos tuviste el extremo cuidado de no lastimarle, en tu cara se reflejó tanta paz, como si todas esas horas hubiesen valido la pena, sé que tal vez yo no sentí aquello y tal vez te resulte una blasfemia el que yo hable tan calmado de cómo fue todo tu dolor en aquel entonces, pero sé que a pesar de todo para ti valió completamente la pena, y no te culpo por tener miedo ya que es algo normal, pero ya verás que una vez que nuestro pequeño o pequeña nazca te sentirás la persona más afortunada del mundo. -sus palabras consiguieron su objetivo; tranquilizarme un poco. -Todo estará bien, ¿Si?

Asentí con un movimiento de cabeza dándole sin darme cuenta una pequeña sonrisa.

Justo cuando Minos se levantaba para marcharse a trabajar sonó la puerta, yo me estaba levantando para abrir, sin embargo el me observo y negó, para después comenzar a caminar saliendo de la habitación.

Después de un corto rato el volvió dándome una cálida sonrisa, acercándose a mí para tomar mi mano y ayudarme a levantarme de la cama.

-¿Que sucede?. -tomo mi cintura y dio un rápido beso para después mirarme atento

-hay alguien afuera que quiere verte. - parecía baste feliz, solo esperaba que no fuese de nuevo ese molesto asistente

-¿Quien?

-Es una sorpresa. - Si en verdad era el, me retiraría tranquilo y lo dejaría en abstinencia durante tiempo indefinido

Tomo con sus dos manos mis caderas y comenzó a caminar detrás mío hacía la sala. Al llegar a esta en uno de los sillones blancos había un hombre, no podía verle la cara ya que estaba de espaldas a mí, pero lo que podía apreciar de él era su llamativo cabello castaño rojizo. Eso me calmo, ya que confirmaba que no era quien yo esperaba, sin embargo estaba intrigado

Minos carraspeo un poco la garganta para llamar su atención, este al escucharlo giro su cabeza y se levanto

Solo cuando pude apreciar bien su rostro una enorme nostalgia se apodero de mi cuerpo; el lucía tan familiar, tan cálido, inconscientemente lagrimas comenzaron a derramarse; escurriendo una a una sobre mis mejillas, verle me hacía sentir una extraña calidez en el pecho, pero también me provocaba tristeza, me solté como pude del agarre de Minos y corrí hacia ese hombre; lo abrasé tanto como pude, como si mi vida dependiera de ello, acomode mi cabeza en el espacio que había entre sus cuello y hombros y el también correspondió mi abrazo acariciando mi cabello, la diferencia de estatura no era demasiada, sin embargo él era un poco más alto que yo.

Estando en esa posición recordé aquel sueño, esta persona era la misma que no pude apreciar bien en ese momento, su figura era idéntica, además de que su cabello pelirrojo era similar.

-¿Que sucede Albafica?, ¿Que le hiciste a mi hijo Minos?. -Mi padre, esta persona era mi padre, su voz sonaba tan melodiosa, de nuevo me transmitía calidez, no quería separarme de él. -Ya, ya, no sé qué sucede, pero todo estará bien. -Se separó de mí y limpio los restos de lágrimas que no paraban de caer.

-Te aseguro que no le he hecho nada, Bueno, nada malo. -gire hacia Minos y lo vi parado detrás de mí tan tranquilo, y con eso entendí que se estaba refiriendo a mi embarazo.

-más te vale. - al parecer mi padre aun odiaba a Minos, sonaba tan extraño llamarlo de esa forma. -Tuve que venir aquí ya que nunca me visitan, lo entiendo de Minos, pero de ti es extraño cariño. - sostuvo mía hombros y me miro fijo

-lo siento, siempre que planeábamos salir, surgía un contratiempo. -técnicamente no estaba mintiendo, todas las veces que por fin nos habíamos decidido a ir a verlo algo pasaba.

-Bueno ya no importa, solo espero que para la próxima sean ustedes quienes me visiten, ¿Y dónde esa mi niña?

-Dita Esta en la escuela, pero ya casi es hora de ir por ella. - la voz de Minos resonó al igual que él, despreocupado. - de momento porque no hablan mientras preparo algo para comer.

-bien. -se acercó y beso mi mejilla, bajo la atenta mirada modesta de mi padre haciéndome sonrosar en el proceso, después solo se marchó, perdiéndose en la cocina.

-¿Cómo has estado cariño?, ¿Ese inútil te trata bien?. -Comprobaba que a mi padre en verdad no le agradaba Minos

-Sí, el me trata muy bien, a mí y a dita, es muy atento. -quizá si hablaba de Minos como era el en realidad aquel enojo desaparecería

-lo siento, sabes que nunca estuve de acuerdo con su relación. -Y mi idea desapareció como llego.

Esta era de las pocas veces que tenía una oportunidad de indagar más sobre mi vida. -¿Por qué no estabas de acuerdo?.

Pude notar como se pensaba en su asiento. - No es que él sea un mal muchacho, es solo que, él te alejo de mi lado, y encima de eso te embarazo, y ni siquiera sé cómo. Bueno si se cómo y eso es lo peor de todo. -Porque todos estaban dispuestos a avergonzarme de esa manera, por alguna razón con cada Persona que hablase siempre tocaban temas acerca de mi intimidad con Minos. -Aunque no me puedo quejar, tengo una nieta preciosa. Aun así hubiese preferido que te quedaras en casa y consiguieras aquel trabajo con el que siempre soñaste.

-ya veo. -No fue por algo que haya hecho Minos, el solo no quería que me apartara de su lado

Minos llego después de un rato con pequeñas frutas picadas. Hablar con mi padre era agradable, aunque uno odiara a otro. El y Minos eran bastante similares en cuanto a cariño se refería, cada que hablaban de familia siempre se animaban las conversaciones y parecía que nunca se callarían

-Amor, es hora de que dita salga, saldré y regresare en uno minutos.

-y por qué no voy yo. -MI padre se ofreció levantándose de un solo movimiento

-No es necesario yo puedo ir. -Aunque no lo pareciera parecía que mi padre competía con Minos.

-Olvídalo iré yo. - así como lo sugirió mi padre se fue a por dita

-Ni siquiera me dejo tocar el pomo de la puerta. -comenzó a reír bajo.

-le contaremos sobre nuestro bebé?. -la verdad es que tenía ganas de decirle, después de todo era mi padre y era justo que el también se enterase de la situación

-si así lo quieres tú, se lo diremos. -se acercó aún más a mí y palpo con cuidado mi vientre, sus cálidas sonrisas nunca podían faltar en momentos como ese, haciendo más amena la atmosfera. -¿Quieres que se lo diga yo o prefieres hacerlo tú? -No había molestia o algún gesto que me desmostarse que no le agradara la idea.

Aunque parecía ridículo, momentos como ese me gustaban de verdad, Minos sabía que yo no recordaba nada sobre nosotros, pero hacia todo lo posible para llevar las cosas con calma, no me reprochaba nada y siempre era atento conmigo, tal vez mi mente me estaba traicionando pero comenzaba a sentir más que simple cariño por el... Pero de nuevo, él es mi esposo, "el amor de mi vida", el padre de mi hija y del pequeño ser que comenzaba a formarse dentro mío...es lo que debo sentir ¿no?.

Pero ¿porque con solo verlo me hacía sentir tan confundido?, por un lado me hacía cortar la respiración cuando decía algo tierno, me hacía estremecer cuando hablaba de nosotros, y por dios que me llevaba hasta el mismo cielo cuando lo hacía conmigo, pero también estaba esa tremente incertidumbre en mi pecho, se sentía como si no debiera confiar en él, como si en cualquier momento el me fuese a traicionar y comenzaría a hacerme daño. Lo mire atenta mente a los ojos y sus orbes amatistas me relajaron y un fuerte impulso me llevo por primera vez a tomar la iniciativa, enredé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello acercándome a sus labios para dar un beso, lo hice bajo la atenta mirada de asombro de mi "esposo" «suena raro hasta cundo lo pienso», intente darle el mismo sentimiento que Minos me transmitía cuando él lo hacía, cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por lo bien que se sentía.

Cuando nos separamos su rostro seguía igual que hace un momento, parecía estupefacto ante mi contacto.

-¿No te gusto?. -quizá precipite mis acciones. -pero apenas lo dije se impulsó aún más a mi llevando sus manos por detrás de mi cabeza enredando su dedos entre mi cabello, juntando nuestras bocas de nuevo, con la única diferencia de que su lengua delineo mis labios hasta que los separe para dejarle entrar, recorrió cada parte de ella haciéndome delirar lentamente hasta llegar al grado de córtame la respiración. y aunque odie que se separara en verdad necesitaba aire

-Nunca...vuelvas a pensar eso, no hay manera en la que no ame algo tuyo. -Su voz entre cortada dictaba algo que ya me había quedado bastante claro.

Fueron varias las sesiones de apasionados besos y caricias, sin embargo no llegaron a mas, ya que Minos estaba consciente de que en cualquier momento entraría mi padre y dita y no quería darles una incómoda imagen.

-Yo lo haré. -su aliento en mi cuello no hacía más elevar mi temperatura

-¿Hacer que?. -parecía que lo hacía a propósito

-Yo le diré a mi padre. -no detuvo su labor, al contrario solo me animo aún más agregando su lengua para lamer mi cuello, y morderlo hasta dejar una pequeña marca que esperaba no fuese demasiado notoria

-Ya veo, ¿estás seguro?

-Ahgn... S-si..

-le contarás a dita también, o prefieres decírselo más adelanté

-Yo... Prefiero que sea ahora, ¿No crees?

-me parece bien

Paso un rato hasta que calme del todo a Minos, estaba seguro que de seguir así, ninguno de los dos aguantaría mucho, por lo que decidí hacer que se pusiera a comer la frutillas picadas y el acepto a regañadientes.

No paso mucho para que una cabellera azul celeste entrara corriendo hasta mí y se arrojara a abrazarme y darme muchos besos

-¡Mami!, ¡Mami!, Ya viste el abuelo esta aquí, ah! y papa también. -se soltó con cuidado de mí y fue hasta donde estaba Minos a quien también le pillo desprevenido pero que de igual manera la abrazo y beso consintiendo a una feliz dita.

-Ya, ya tranquila princesa, anda ve a cambiarte, para que comamos. -la bajo no sin antes dar un beso en su frente

-Si ¡papa!

-Ella es tan hermosa, es idéntica a Albafica cuando era niño.

-Sí, papa, hablando de niños, hay algo que queremos contarte. -mi pare me miro prestando toda la atención del mundo, y Minos mino esta vez lucia diferente...¿preocupado?. -Estoy embarazado. -se quedó unos momentos asombrado hasta que salió de su sorpresa y miro a Minos quien lucía bastante anonadado por la actitud de mi padre

-¡TU!...


	10. Pequeño ser

—Degel. —Jugaba con sus dedos. De vez en cuando arrancaba pequeños pedazos de pasto, para después hacerlos volar con el viento.

Habíamos tomado un descanso a nuestro entrenamiento por lo que decidimos sentarnos debajo de un gran árbol dé manzanas, a petición de kardia, quien no tardo demasiado en subirse a por una, regresando con dos una la tenia en la boca y la otra me la lanzó a mi—Alguna vez te has enamorado. —dejo su labor de arrancar pasto y comer su manzana de lado para posar sus ojos color zafiro con los míos.

Medite un momento sus palabras, aunque en realidad no había mucho que pensar, yo ya estaba enamorado.

—Si. — no pasaba nada si no le decía de quien era. — ¿Y tú?

El me miro atónito, lo cual me hiso molestar, el que yo fuese una persona seria no quería decir que no tuviese sentimientos.

—ya veo, imagino que ella debe ser alguien demasiado atractiva e inteligente para haber cautivado al gran Degel de acuario. —comenzó a reírse de su propio chiste el cual me hiso gracia, pero no por las razones que kardia creía y solté una pequeña risa que dejo estupefacto a mi compañero. —¿Y cómo es ella?. —era una pregunta simple, sin embargó no iba a decir nada

—Eso no es importante, además aun no me has dicho si tú te has enamorado alguna vez. —El solo chasqueo la lengua. —parecía tener bastante curiosidad

—Sí, hace poco, descubrí que hay una persona que me gusta. —sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve carmín, el cual intento ocultar girando su rostro.

Kardia estaba enamorado, el ya gustaba de alguien, un leve pinchazo en el estómago me hiso borrar aquella sonrisa que tenía. Lo cual me hiso preguntarme; ¿De qué clase de mujer estará enamorado kardia?, la curiosidad me invadió y termine por preguntarle

—¿Y cómo es ella?. —la verdad es que no quería saber la respuesta, pero la curiosidad terminaría por matarme si no lo descubría.

El rojo de su rostro de intensifico extendiéndose por todo este pareciendo una de las tantas manzanas que él come, llevo uno de sus dedos su mejilla rascándola, meditando su respuesta.

—No es ella. —apenas lo dijo bajo su mirada rehuyendo de la situación. Por mi parte estaba perplejo, ¿A kardia no le gustaban las mujeres?

—¿Que?. —no pude pensar en una respuesta, ya que mis pensamientos comenzaron a divagar solos.

—Lo que oíste Degel no es una mujer, es un hombre. —al parecer mi respuesta lo alteró un poco ya que lo grito.

—Eso me quedo claro, y entonces ¿Quién es?.

—Es...Un caballero. —Trate de mantener la calma, aunque internamente mi mente quizá gritara, un calor invadió mi pecho y mi estómago.

En mi mente surgieron tantas posibilidades de que yo fuese la persona de la que kardia estaba enamorado, porque si, a estas alturas era Estúpido negar que estaba enamorado de mi mejor amigo.

Mantuve mi rostro sereno y lo mire tan tranquilo como me fue posible. —¿Y quién es él?.

—No es justo, tú no me dijiste de quien era ella. —replicó con molestia

—Bien Kardia, te lo diré si tú me dices. —tal vez mis sospechas fueran ciertas, además era yo el que siempre estaba junto a kardia, y no lo había visto hablar con muchos caballeros.

Una de sus amplias sonrisas se formó en su rostro provocando con ello que ahora el rostro rojo fuese el mío.

—Bien es... — lo medito un poco antes de soltarlo, casi se me hacía imposible esperar a que me dijera, una emoción enorme invadió mi cuerpo, mi corazón palpitaba tan rápido que comenzaba a temer que kardia pudiese oírlo. Suspiro resignado. —Es el caballero de piscis, Albafica.

Toda aquella emoción quedo hecha pedazos con esas simples palabras, Al parecer estaba equivocado, kardia no estaba enamorado de mí, lleve una de mis manos a mi pecho y lo apreté, probablemente mi rostro demostraría mis emociones; Dolor, tristeza y quizá celos. Me di cuenta que estaba flaqueando, estaba siendo demasiado transparente ya que kardia me estaba observando de más.

— ¿Albafica?... Y-yo...yo nunca me lo hubiese imaginado. —Agradecía que kardia fuese tan idiota como para siquiera notarlo.

Tenía que fingir, ya que no me quedaba otra cosa por hacer

—Él es demasiado hermoso ¿No crees?. —A cada palabra mi pecho dolía más, sentía la pronta necesidad de golpear a kardia o llorar sin detenerme, y sin embargo no hice ninguna de las dos, de nuevo me contuve y mostré mis rostro sereno tan característico de mí y le regale la mejor sonrisa forzada que pude hacer en un momento como ese. —Pero suficiente de Albafica... Que hay de ti, ¿Quién es ella?, ¿Cómo es?, ¿Es linda?.

Que diría ahora, las cosas no salieron como yo las esperaba, aunque fue muy Estúpido de mi parte creer que tendría una oportunidad.

Lo pensé detenidamente. Ya no podía decirle la verdad, y yo no conocía a nadie asi que solo me quedo mentir de la peor manera

—no la conoces, es mi vieja amiga de la infancia. —no precia sorprendido, solo lucia feliz.

me asqueaba utilizar a la señorita Seraphina con esos fines.

...

—Egel...Degel. —frente a mi rostro habían una mano agitándose, una voz que se hacía más clara a medida que despertaba y la atenta mirada de uno de mis compañeros, encima mío me altero un poco, ¿porque estaba ahí?... Mirándome. Lo último que recordaba era que estaba... estaba en la habitación del patriarca, todos hablaban acerca de ir al hades ese mismo día y de repente todo se volvió negro, de ahí en adelante no recordaba absolutamente nada.

—¿ya te sientes mejor Degel?. — la voz de Sísifo me saco de mis pensamientos.

—¿Dónde estoy?. —la cabeza me daba vueltas, estaba mareado y unas ligeras nauseas amenazaban con hacerme vomitar.

Comencé a masajear con una mano mi cabeza, intentando que el dolor disminuyera.

—Estas en los aposentos del patriarca. —detuve mi labor y le dirigí una mirada con incredulidad.

Intente levantarme lo más rápido que pude ganando con ello que el dolor se intensificara aún más y que todo se viese borroso

—no te preocupes, fue el mismo patriarca quien pidió que te trajera aquí, así que recuéstate un momento. —con su mano en mi frente me regreso de nuevo a la cama, me regalo una sonrisa de lo más reconfortante, sus acciones parecían de lo más seguras, sin duda ese hombre sería un buen patriarca algún día.

—hace cuanto que me desmaye? —esperaba que no fuese tanto, se suponía que estaba en una reunión, era vergonzoso perder la conciencia frente a todos y mas aun frente al patriarca.

—hace como dos horas, no tienes que preocuparte por la reunión, ya se habló sobre quiénes son los que acompañaran a la señorita atenea y quienes se quedaran cuidando del santuario.

—Entiendo. —se hicieron minutos de silencio hasta que unos toques en la puerta nos hiso reaccionar

—Adelante. — la voz de Sísifo resonó por toda la amplia habitación.

Frente a la puerta él patriarca entraba a paso relajado hasta detenerse frente a la cama en la que estaba recostado.

—Yo me hare cargo de él a partir de ahora Sísifo, puedes retirarte.

Sísifo se levanto de su lugar, se despidió de nosotros, no sin antes desearme que me recuperará pronto y salió por la misma puerta por la que había entrado hace un momento el patriarca.

Enderecé rápido mi espalda dispuesto a levantarme, sin embargo mi acción fue detenida de nuevo por el pontífice.

—¿Como te sientes Degel? . —parecía tan tranquilo, supuse que en realidad no era tan necesaria mi respuesta, sin embargo conteste.

—Ya me siento bien, solo fue un ligero desmayo

—Dime Degel, te han sucedido estos desmayos antes. — Lo mire atento, parecía que había otras intenciones aparte de la curiosidad.

—Solo... Un par de veces.  
—¿Desde hace cuanto?

—Cerca de unas semanas. —no entendía a que venían sus preguntas.

—Ya veo. —Sonrió para si mismo. —sabes. —suspiro y me miro tranquilo, sin borrar aquella sonrrisa que tenia en su rostro. — todos los caballeros, aprendices e incluso la señorita Atenea son como hijos para mi, por eso mismo busco que todo ellos estén siempre bien, y me duele cuando ellos sufren. —no entendía a que venían todas sus palabras, ya que no había sido algo tan grave, solo fue un desmayo probablemente provocado por cansancio.

—Discúlpeme patriarca, pero no puedo comprender el por que de sus palabras

—verás... Hace poco visite star hill en busca de respuestas de las estrellas respecto al paradero de Albafica pero no hubo nada. Sin embargo había algo que llamo mi atención. Cerca de la constelación de acuario había una pequeña estrella que brillaba junto a esta, era una estrella joven. Por lo que entendí que apenas comenzaba hacerse notar. —hiso una larga pausa, esperando a que yo opinara algo. Pero para mi las cosas seguían igual, no sabía a que se refería

—Yo no comprendo. —agaché la cabeza en señal de vergüenza

—Degel, ¿Tu mantienes alguna relación con alguien?. —su pregunta hiso colorarme. Pero era el patriarca no podía mentir y menos si se trataba de algo importante.

—Si. —Lo dije, aunque la realidad fuese un poco diferente ya que entre kardia y yo no había nada mas que una amistad y mas allá de eso la intimidad que llegábamos a tener algunas veces.

—¿Tu pareja es un hombre degel?. —Lo mire preocupado, ¿El ya lo había notado?. Si el lo sabía era probable que alguien mas lo supiera.

pensé en contestar con negativa y mentir, pero cuando estuve apunto de hacerlo el volvió a hablar.

—Es importante que seas sincero conmigo degel, ya que hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte.

con total vergüenza en mi persona asentí levemente, rehuyendo de su mirada .

—No debes preocuparte por lo que yo piense, aqui lo único importante es que tu seas feliz. —su tranquilidad me hizo sentir mas confianza, cuando me atrevi a verlo a la cara el me dio una mirada comprensiva y llena de cariño, casi como las que me daba antiguamente mi maestro krest.

—Pero, Degel. —aquella voz había sonado mas sería, comparada a la que hace un momento que era tan cálida. —hay algo que tienes que saber.

Toda la situación comenzaba a preocuparme, la seriedad con la que me hablaba era incomoda.

—Es probable que tu estes embarazado. —Fue directo al punto, sin derme tiempo de prepararme mentalmente para aquella noticia.

No hubo nada, mi mente quedo completamente en blanco tras sus palabras, por un momento todos mis sentimientos perecieron desaparecer y dejarme solo frente a aquel argumento que me fue dicho de una manera tan cruda.

—¿Perdón?. — eso sonaba tan irreal. —Eso es imposible, yo no soy una mujer. —comencé a reír pausadamente de la situación bajo la atenta mirada del patriarca sage, aunque estaba seguro que el seria la ultima persona en hacer una broma de esa magnitud.

—Yo tampoco puedo comprenderlo del todo pero estoy seguro que hay una vida creciendo dentro de ti degel.

como si todos mis sentimientos hubiesen llegado tarde un gran golpe de emociones azotaron mi mente y se convirtieron en un cumulo que me impedia pensar mas alla del; Miedo, incertidumbre y tristeza.

Pero lejos de todo aquello muy en el fondo había felicidad pues al final si en verdad estaba embarazado, era de la persona que mas amaba.

pero pensar en kardia no hiso mas que alterarme. Como le daría esta noticia que a duras penas y yo comprendía. —lleve mis manos a mi frente y la sostuve ahí unos segundos, delante de mi mirada las hebras verdosas caían una a una, resaltando gracias a la sabana que me cubría. Me fundi en mis propios pensamientos.

—No tienes de que preocuparte degel, si aceptas a esa criatura yo te apoyare en todo lo que tu decidas. —me alegraba pensar que almenos hubiese una persona que me ayudara en momentos como esos.

—Pero... Yo no tengo idea de como cuidar a un bebé, y aun mas alla de eso, ¿que pasará con mi puesto como caballero?, ¿que haré?

—Todo eso llegara a su tiempo, por el momento debes tranquilizante, ¿bien?, me iré, cuando te sientas realmente bien puedes marcharte si asi lo deseas. —dicho eso se fue y me dejo pensando en todo lo que se vendría. Suspire pesadamente y me acomode para dormir un poco mas.

...

De mala manera comprendí, que mi padre no dejaría de odiar a Minos.

cuando le hable sobré mi embarazo, el escuchó atentamente, y cuando finalicé él solo respiró y suspiró comenzando a caminar en dirección a mi pareja, pude ver que no estaba nada feliz. Y lo termine de confirmar cuando vi que planeaba golpearlo

—¡No! ¡Espera!. —Me puse frente a el. —no puedes golpearle, quien cuidara de mis niños. —aunque se que sonó ridículo fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente para frenarle, logrando con mucho éxito mi propósito.

—Yo puedo cuidarlos, a ti y a mis nietos. —esta conversación no tenía ningún sentido, pero no podía dejar que mi padre le hiciera daño a Minos y menos estado dita en casa, no quería que se hiciera ideas erróneas sobre su padre y su abuelo.

—No, papá tu ya me cuidaste a mi, es turno de Minos que el cuide de Afrodita y a nuestro bebé. —Avance a paso tranquilo hasta pararme frente a el, su rostro estaba trasformado en una mueca, con el seño terriblemente fruncido, sus puños apretados en una clara señal de rabia e impotencia. Tomé sus manos y las estreché entre las mías. —Ademas, yo lo amo, y e decidido formar mi propia familia a su lado. —Mas que tratar de convencer a mi padre trataba de convencerme a mi, aunque ya no lo veía de la misma forma que antes, yo en verdad quería a Minos y en verdad amaba la familia que están formando con él.

—Esta bien. —Suspiró resignado. —Mas te vale que cuides a mi hijo y a mis nietos, por que si no lo haces ten por seguro que seré el primero en venir a molerte a golpes.

Por si parte Minos no se acobardo y enfrento a mi padre, sin embargo si lucía bastante nervioso ante su presencia.

una vez que mi padre se tranquilizo un poco y fue a jugar con dita al patio fue que solte un enorme suspiro y regrese a Minos quien me miraba atento.

—¿Sucede algo?.

—Tal parece que nunca le agradare a tu padre. —no parecía decepcionado sino mas bien parecía que le hacía gracia la situación.

— No lo creo, seguro en el fondo le agradas. —trate de animarlo un poco palmeando sus hombros.

—si, en el fondo de un agujero, muy bajo tierra. —susurro volteando hacía otro lado. Ganándose con ello un ligero golpe de mi parte.

—No digas eso, el nos quiere a todos, solo que, a su manera. —eso suponía yo.

—Si, si, no te alteres o le hara daño al bebé. —sus palabras como siempre suaves y llenas de afecto

—No creo que le haga daño, aun es pequeño. —Eso pienso, por que la verdad no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de como funcionaba esto.

—Si, pero es mejor no arriesgarse, ¿no cres?. —Tenia razón, era mejor evitarse problemas que trajeran consigo repercusiones hacia el bebé. —Amor. —volte a mirarlo estaba tan cerca mio que casi podia sentir su respiración chocar ligeramente con la comisura de mis labios.

—¿Q-que pasa?.

—Solo queria saber si quieres ir con migo a una cena de trabajo. —Era gracioso ver como minos intentaba seducirme para aceptar.

—Esta bien. —aunque no utilizara trucos, Igual lo haría de todos modos

—Bien, pero eso lo veremos mañana. De momento devemos ir a ver a dita. —se acerco a terminar de besarme para luego tomar mi mano y llevarme detrás de el hacia el patio.

jugué con dita un buen rato, mientras mi padre intentaba intimidar a minos.

A lo lejos el sonido de la puerta principal llego, lo cual fue una perfecta excusa de salir de ahí para minos. Al cavo de un rato entro un hombre alto de cabellera rubia y cejas bastante pobladas, detrás de el un joven mas bajo de cabellos rosados y complexion delgada que el lo acompañaba.

—¡Tio Radamanthys!. —inmediatamente al verlo dita salio corriendo a abrazarlo. El hombre resultaba bastante intimidante, sin embargo cambie de opinion a ver como cargaba a dita y la mimaba justo como lo hacía minos.

Me acerque hasta ellos y me posicione a lado de mi pareja.

—Hola Albafica.

Continuará...

Gracias por leer.


	11. Visitas

—Hola albafica. —No conocía a ese hombre, pero gracias a dita entendía que era el otro hermano de Minos.

Radamantys, la verdad era que si la gente normal viese a esos tres hermanos, no pensarían que son familia; es decir, físicamente eran tan distintos, suikyo era alto y su cabello negro era ligeramente largo, sus ojos eran color azul obscuro, tirando a purpura. Minos era alto de largo cabello albino, y bellos ojos claros, color violeta y radamanthys era rubio de ojos color avellana con cabello corto y cejas demasiado tupidas. Lo único que quizá tienen en común serian las actitudes, eran demasiado similar en ese aspecto, todos parecían ser tranquilos y amables.

—Hola. —trataba de sonar lo mas tranquilo posible, estar con esas personas que aparentemente ya conocía me resultaba un tanto complicado. Temia que cualquier palabra que soltara arruinara la relación con la familia de mi "pareja".

Radamantys, se acercó a mi y me abrazo. Con cierta incomodidad le correspondi. Luego de que se apartara observe como el rubio le hizo un gesto a su acompañante para que tambien me saludara. El joven de cabello rosa hiso un pequeño puchero y me abrazo también, aunque no de mala manera, sino como si nos conociéramos de años atrás.

—Sera mejor que entremos, esta comenzando a oscurecer. —Minos advirtiendo la incomodidad que se comenzaba a formar hablo. —Ven cariño. —extendió su mano, esperando a que su hija la tomara, y esta al ver a su padre de inmediato fue a su lado. —será mejor que entres papá o te resfriarás. —Aquel sobrenombre solo hiso enfadar a mi padre, puesto que chasque su legua y camino resignado hacia la casa.

Las cosas se tornaron amenas dentro, todos hablaban tan tranquilos, incluso mi padre quien pareció entenderse mas con radamanthys que con minos.

—Y ¿A que te dedicas Radamanthys?. —Mi padre parecía aun mas curioso que yo mismo.

—Soy Abogado. —simple sin darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto.

Eso pareció sorprender a mi padre, y su gesto de sorpresa se transformó en uno de satisfacción al escuchar aquello. —Debe ser interesante.

—Es bastante bueno. —correspondió la sonrisa de mi padre

—¿Y usted joven...?. —alargo sus palabras ya que el no conocía tampoco a aquel muchacho de cabellos rosa.

—¡Ah!Valentine, mi nombre es valentine, y soy el asistente del señor radamanthys. —lo que me faltaba otro asistente. Aunque este parecía mas agradable.

Observe a Minos, quien hacia lo mismo para conmigo, en su calma el se burlaba de mi, ya que su cuerpo subió y bajo despacio. Algo apenas perceptible. Sabia que la primera impresión que me dio aquel joven no fue la mejor y eso le hacia gracia.

—Ya veo. —Mi padre parecía bastante contento con esas dos personas. Y me lo demostró con aquella mirada que me dio, de algún modo me molesto, parecía echarme en cara algo.

—Has sabido algo de suikyo. —pregunto el rubio mientras se acomodaba mejor en su lugar

—Hace poco nos lo encontramos mientras salíamos, ayudo a albafica cuando intentaban atacarlo. —Recordando eso, quien se defendió fui yo, y aun desconocía como rayos lo había hecho. —Y después cenamos, Nos dijo que debíamos juntarnos para hacer una cena familiar, llamar a papá, ya sabes, sin embargo es el ultimo en aparecer como siempre. —Suspiro.

—Típico de el. —junto sus dejos entre su y recargo sus codos sobre sus piernas.

—Tio, por que no ha venido nicea contigo. —Dita quien se había mantenido tranquilan sentada justo en medio de minos y yo hasta ahora escuchando toda aquella platica hablo.

¿Nicea?, preste atención a la respuesta del mayor ladeando ligeramente la cabeza , esperando a que hablara.

—Era turno de su madre para cuidarla. —Le dije que vendría pero ella no pudo venir. —Dita convirtió su sonrisa en un puchero y luego en una mirada triste. —¡P-pero no te preocupes, la traeré otro dia para que ambas jueguen!. —agito sus manos al aire intentado que dita no llorara.

—¿Esta usted casado?. —Para que dita no se pusiera mas triste, hablo mi padre, no solo ganándose la atención de radamanthys, si no tambien la de su joven asistente, quien después observo al mayor con un poco de molestia.

—Divorciado en realidad. —Asi que había estado casado, era un poco sorprendente.

—No lo hubiese imaginado.

—Si, bueno sucedió hace poco tiempo, pero ambos lo hemos estado sobrellavado bastante bien, después de todo tenemos una hija de la cual hacernos cargo.

—Tiene razón, los hijos deben ser la prioridad. —tal vez mi mente estaba divagando sola, pero sentía que mi padre mandaba pequeñas indirectas hacia mi. —Y usted joven Valentine ¿Esta casado?

—N-no, yo aun no. —parecía que el tema le resultaba bastante incomodo

—Asumo que tampoco tienes hijos. —Me molestaba como mi padre incomodaba de mas al pobre muchacho que se las arreglaba para sonreír tranquilo. Mientras soportaba no solo la mirada de mi padre si no tambien la de radamanthys quien aunque no lo pareciera seguía el hilo de la conversación bastante atento. Intuía que tal vez ellos dos tenían una traición mas allá de jefe-asistente.

—Minos, ya le has dicho a tu hermano. —cambie de tema para relajar un poco la tención que se había formado.

—Es verdad, aun no le he dicho. —de la nada la emoción lo invadió, parecía un niño pequeño, y eso me hiso gracia a mi.

—¿Decirme que?. Pregunto curioso.

—Mi hermoso albafica esta embarazado. —los ojos del rubio se abrieron apenas lo dijo.

Por su parte Minos parecía bastante orgulloso, como si hubiese hecho la mejor obra del mundo y esperara un premio.

—Vaya, tu si que no pierdes el tiempo, ¿Que opinas de eso Afrodita?. —Mire a mi hija, ella ya lo sabia desde hace poco tambien, sin embargo actuaba como si se hubiese enterado apenas ahora

—Es genial, Alfin tendré un hermanito o hermanita para cuidar y querer mucho. —se abrazo a mi cintura, juntando su mejilla con mi vientre por encima de mi camisa.

—Eso es bueno, debes estar muy feliz. —se acerco para tomar sus mejillas y halarlas ligeramente.

—¡No hagas eso!. — Se quejo. —pero si estoy muy feliz.

—Serás una excelente hermana mayor ya lo veras. —acaricio sus cabellos haciendo molestar un poco a dita, pero de buena manera. —me alegro por ustedes, no creí que fuesen a tener mas hijos aparte de dita.

—Ya vez que si. —Río ante su comentario

—Mientras tengas un trabajo para mantenerlos pensó que todo esta bien.

—Eso es lo de menos, hasta ahora todo va bien.

—Cierto hablando de trabajo, sabes a quien me encontré hace poco. —Minos presto atención y yo solo observaba a mi padre el cual ya no parecía feliz. —a Lune. —volteé apenas escuche su nombre. Venga, es que ese tipo molestaba incluso no estando presente. — me conto que trabaja para ti, no esperaba que lo contrataras luego de lo suyo. —¿Suyo? ¿Acaso hubo algo entre ellos?, observe a Minos quien tenía una pequeña mueca de incomodidad.

Esperaba a que contestará, si no lo hacia ahora eso no impediría que le sacara información mas tarde.

—¿Quien es Lune, Minos?. —tal cual como un emperador mi padre hablo, su mano sostenía su cabeza y nos miraba con una expresión maliciosa.

—El es mi asistente. —contestó aparentemente calmado, sin embargo podía notar que en el fondo estaba molesto y nervioso.

—Si, arreglamos todo y ahora trabaja para mi. —fue simple, sin embargo, si Minos de verdad me conocía, debería saber que eso no le seria suficiente.

—Interesante, pero...

—Creo que es hora de cenar. —se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina.

Luego de todo aquello cenamos, aunque todo parecía tranquilo sabia que minos estaba tenso e intuía que el sabia que estaba molesto, pero era de esperarse, no había dejado a radamanthys continuar hablando sobré Lune.

Mas tarde todos emprendieron su camino, radamanthys bien seguido por su joven asistente y mi padre por su lado, dejándonos en completa calma.

—Iré a dormir a dita. —cargue a mi hija quien tallaba sus ojos debido al sueño.

—No quieres que la lleve yo.

—No, yo me hare cargo.

Asi como lo dije me aleje de el. llegué a su habitación y apenas la acosté en la cama esta se acurruco y quedo profundamente dormida. Me levanté y bese su frente antes de apagar la luz y cerrar su puerta.

Minos seguía en su lugar, no parecía querer moverse. Pase completamente de el y camine hacia mi habitación.

Esta estaba en penumbra; encendí la luz y me acerque hasta el armario donde saque ropa, quería bañarme, Y asi lo hice.

Cuando salí Minos estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama observando cada uno de mis movimientos, de sierta forma me incomodaba.

—Te importaria dejar de verme asi. —le encaré

—Albafica se que tal vez estes molesto, pero no es para tanto. —¿Que no era para tanto?, al menos entendía por que estaba molesto.

—Bien, podrías explicarme para comprender, "por que no es para tanto". —hable lo mas tranquilo que podía estar dada la situación en la que me encontraba.

—Mira amor, Lune y yo fuimos pareja en el pasado. —una terrible molestia lleno mi estomago, quería vomitar, pero aguante las ganas, al menos hasta que Minos terminara de hablar. —Pero eso fue en el pasado, ahora tu y yo estamos casados y tenemos una hija, y estamos en espera de otro bebé. —se acerco hasta mi pretendiendo tocar mi estomago, camine hacia atrás impidiendo que me tocara.

—Asi que era por eso desde un principio. —Si lo pensaba bien tenía sentido, por eso lo trataba como lo trataba, y nunca se quejaba de algo que hiciera. Había molestia, si, pero mas que eso estaba decepcionado pero no sabia si por el o por mi. —creo comprender un poco el por que de todo. —Sobre mis mejillas caían lagrimas, pero yo no quería llorar, estas solo bajaban por si solas.

—N-No llores amor, en serio lo nuestro fue hace mucho. —se me acerco aun mas, y aunque intente rehuirle de nuevo este me abrazo. —tranquilo, yo solo te amo a ti, ya lo sabes, a ti y a nuestra... No, a nuestros hijos.

Elevé mi mirada y lo observe, parecía triste, algo nuevo en el, sus manos soltaron su agarre en mi y con sus dedos quito las lagrimas que seguían presentes.

—Ya amor. —beso mi rostro comenzando por ti frente, después mis ojos y mejillas hasta dar con los labios, fue un beso dulce y cálido, lleno de cariño.

—Bien. —trate de sonar resignado, pero ya las cosas se habían arreglado, la molestia no era con Minos, si no con su asistente.

Me sumi un poco en mis propios pensamientos que no note cuando las manos de Minos bajaron hasta mi trasero y me alzaron para para llevarme a la cama

—Ah!, ¿Que diablos haces?. —Me aferre firmemente a sus hombros evitando así caer.

—No es obvio, reconciliarme con mi hermoso esposo. —Sus parabas me hicieron gracia, pero no se lo cuestione.

Me dejo recostado y inclino para besarme, y después se alejo para comenzar a sacar mis ropas. Sus largos cabellos hacían contacto con mi piel y me hacían cosquillas, me hacían reír bajito. Minos al darse cuenta dejo caer aun mas sus hebras y las agito aun mas contra mi.

—Basta!. —Hiso caso a mi mandato y se detuvo

—Tienes una piel demasiado sensitiva. —Le divertía la situación.

después de poco tiempo, me encontraba completamente desnudo bajo la atenta mirada de Minos, sus ojos subían y bajan atentos a mi.

—Hermoso. —le ignore

dirigió su boca a mi vientre y lo beso. Acaricie sus cabellos mientras lo hacia y el de la misma manera acaricio mi estomago y siguió con mis caderas.

tan perdido estaba en sus caricias que sin darme cuenta el ya tenia mi miembro en su boca. cada vez que Minos lo hacia era increíble, siempre savia donde tocar, lamer, y morder. Con su ritmo no tarde demasiado en venirme.

con la respiración entrecortada me di cuenta que era frustrante ser siempre el receptor por lo que intente hacerlo por mi mismo esta vez.

Me incorpore y acosté a Minos en la cama poniendo mi mano sobre su pecho, imitando sus movimientos le bese y succione con ligera fuerza haciendo pequeñas marcas, que tardarían un poco en borrarse.

—¿Que tratas de hacer?. —pregunto intrigado

—Yo quiero hacerte sentir bien. —Decir aquello, fue mas difícil de lo que creí, mis mejillas se coloraron y oculte mí mirada de la suya.

—No es necesario. —intento sentarse, siendo de nuevo impedido por mi.

—¡Quiero hacerlo! . —No iba a doblegarme.

—Ya veo. —Se acomodo y me permitió continuar.

continúe como iba hasta que llegue a su pubis, era increíble que incluso este fuera albino... Jugué con el acariciándolo con la punta de mis dedos, hasta que Minos se desespero del todo, podía escucharlo gruñir gracias a la impaciencia.

tome su miembro y lo acerque a mi boca, desesperándolo aun mas ya que solo mi respiración era la que hacia contacto con el. Lo lamí a lo largo y jugué con el moviendo mi mano lento de arriba a abajo.

Con algo de dificultad meti la punta en mi boca, era grande y a eso le sumamos mi falta de experiencia, si lo pensábamos era Estupido pensar que tuviese una hija y no sepa como hacer una simple felación.

—Despacio amor, o si no dañaras tu garganta. —hice caso y trate de ir mas lento. —que tus dientes no toquen, solo utiliza tus labios. —Tal como dijo utilice mis labios hasta que la mitad entro, intente introducir mas, pero no pude. Mire a Minos quien me veía satisfecho con una sonrisa cargada de lujuria.

comencé a sacar y a meter a mi propio ritmo; lento todo iba bien hasta que mi cabeza fue sujetada y de un solo movimiento todo aquel pedazo de carne se enterraba tan profundo por mi garganta ganando con ello que mis ojos ser pusieran cristalinos e hilos de saliba se escaparan por la comisura de mis labios.

—Ahg...No pensé que la pequeña boquita de mi esposo fuese capaz de hacer eso. —Arremetió fuerte, con un ritmo certero y preciso.

después de un rato comencé a sentir algo que resbalaba por mi garganta, intente empujarlo ya que estaba próximo a venirse, sin embargo su agarre aumento en fuerza y me apego aun mas a su pelvis, haciendo que mi nariz rozara con su pubis.

cerré mis ojos, apretándolos de mas, respirar asi era difícil, pero me las arreglaba. En poco tiempo el cuerpo de Minos comenzó a dar leves espasmos al mismo tiempo en el que su esencia inundaba mi garganta uno a uno los chorros me hacia perder la razón.

cuando termino saco su miembro, aun estaba empapado de semen y saliba.

No supe que hacer y por inercia lo tragué, no sabia mal, pero tampoco era un sabor agradable. Minos me miro parece que lo que le quedaba de auto control se esfumo ya que apenas lo hice me arrojo a la cama y abrió mis piernas, poniendo sus manos debajo de mis rodillas y sin esperar nada entro en mi

—¡Ah!, no. —Sentí como con esa estocada el aire se fue, y mi entrada que apenas y se abría paso al intruso se dañaba. —Detente, Minos, en serio me duele. —apreté las sabanas y mordi mi labio inferior.

—cuando se lo dije se detuvo. Su mirada estaba posada justo en medio de mi zona baja. —mire hacia donde el estaba viendo, mis ojos se llenaron de terror al ver sangre, la sabana blanca estaba teñida de rojo

—Mi bebé...

...

Abrí mis ojos, me encontraba completamente sólo en esa inmensa habitación, me incorpore lentamente hasta sentarme por completo.

observe con atención todo, buscando algo, o mas bien a alguien, pero era como esperaba, yo estaba solo, me decepcione un poco, pero era de esperarse.

salí aquella recamara en dirección a mi propia casa. Mi mente era un completo lio, mis emociones estaban a flor de pie; desconocía si estaba molesto, feliz, triste o desconcertado.

Embarazado; tan solo la palabra sonaba tan ridícula, y si contaba todos los hechos sonaría aun mas demente.

con todo aquello pensaba en que seria de mi a partir de ahora. ¿Como le diría a kardia que estaba embarazado?, ¿Como lo tomaria el? ¿Lo aceptara?, por que era obvio que yo no atentaría contra la vida del producto de algo que yo mismo había aprobado.

había comenzado a bajar las interminables escaleras hace ya un buen rato, ya había llegado a piscis, eleve mi rostro viendo aquella casa, pensar que su guardián seria la principal razón por la cual me encontraba en esa situación.

la pase sin mas, de igual manera seria inútil pedir permiso a alguien quien no estaba presente. Mientras caminaba observaba todo, la obscuridad era la principal presencia allí dentro, el olor a rosas estaba impregnado, aun cuando su guardián no estába.

llegue a acuario sin interrupciones, mi casa me resultaba mas acogedora.

entre directo a mi biblioteca, quizá leyendo algo me sacaria todas aquellas preocupaciones aunque sea un rato.

tome un libro que había comenzado hace poco y continue desde donde lo deje, sin embargo los pasos apresurados de alguien detuvieron mi labor.

—¡Degel!, Diablos no sabes cuanto te busqué. —Entró rápido hasta pararse frente a mi. —Después de que te desmayaras y Sísifo te llevara lejos intente entrar junto a ti, pero no me dejaron. Y justo cuando me di cuenta que el se había ido intente entrar de nuevo pero ya no estabas.

—Kardia... Cálmate.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor?. —Sostuvo mis hombros, zarandeándome ligeramente.

—Si kardia, ya me siento mejor. —cerre el libro, no sin antes marcar la pagina y lo deje aun lado, sobre la mesa.

—Ah me alegro. —suspiro feliz, y regreso a esa postura tranquila y a la vez arrogante de el.

—Kardia, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte

—¿De que se trata?

—Verás... Yo...

continuará...


	12. Noticias

Tenerle de pie frente mío me hacia sentir incomodo, en mi mente aún estaban presentes las palabras del patriarca. No podía simplemente soltar la noticia ya que esto era algo serio, era un bebé después de todo, ahora si pensamos en las condiciones en las cuales este había sido concebido resultaba aún más complicado puesto que kardia no me amaba y yo no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo iba a reaccionar, si bien le conocía, con Kardia era siempre algo nuevo, asi que había muchas posibilidades por su parte.

—Kardia... yo quisiera saber ¿qué piensas de nuestra relación?. —Trataría de llevar las cosas con calma, ya que de otro modo solo complicaría más las cosas.

—¿Nuestra relación?. —había veces en las que pensaba que él era idiota, y acciones como estas eran las que terminaban de confirmármelo.

—Si Kardia, lo nuestro. —Se mantuvo de pie observándome fijo, parecía que le hubiese hecho la pregunta más complicada del mundo puesto que tardo bastante en responderme.

—Bueno Degel, nosotros solo, ya sabes lo hacemos y ya. —su mano viajo de lado de sus caderas hasta posarse detrás de su nuca en un gesto despreocupado.

Sus palabras hicieron mella en mi pecho aunque él no las haya dicho con la intención de herirme dolieron.

—¿tu... aun amas a Albafica?. —entrelace mis dedos y sin darme cuenta comencé a jugar con ellos. Todo tenía que quedar claro para saber si decirle o no. Muy en el fondo de mi quería que su respuesta fuese negativa, sin embargo conocía tan bien a ese hombre que sabía a la perfección cuál sería su respuesta.

—Sí, ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?. —yo lo sabía, sabía perfectamente que diría y aun así mi mente jugo conmigo poniendo en su boca palabras que sabía eran imposibles de escuchar.

Después de escuchar eso, no quería decirle, pero, bueno, era justo que el lo supiera, después de todo el era su hijo tambien, como reaccionara seria cosa del destino.

—kardia, cuando desperté el patriarca hablo conmigo, bueno más bien me dijo algo que yo no esperaba.

—¿Es algo grave?. —su tono sonaba preocupado

—Si, esto nos concierne a los dos. —la situación era bastante incomoda.

—¿A mí?. —era obvio que estaría confundido, y si el estaba así aun sin conocer la razón yo estaría completamente peor.

—Kardia yo... estoy embarazado. —no hubiese querido dar aquella notica asi como asi, pero conocía a kardia, darle pistas solo terminarían desesperándolo y confundiendo, por lo que mejor opte por ser totalmente franco.

Apenas solté aquellas palabras el me miró fijamente, buscando que mis palabras fuesen mentira.

—¿Tu... que?, debes estar bromeando ¿no?, valla Degel, no es propio de ti hacer esa clase de bromas. —Comenzó a reír bastante perturbado.

—kardia, sabes perfectamente que yo no bromeo, y lo que te estoy diciendo es completamente en serio. —me levante de mi asiento o más calmado que la situación me o permitía hasta pararme frente a el a espera de su respuesta.

—¿Y qué quieres hacer?. —Soltó bastante nervioso.

—Yo...No lo sé. —toda la situación me aterraba, ahora no solo esperaba un bebe el cual no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerme cargo, si no que al parecer a kardia simplemente no le importaba. —no se.

—Eso es lo que me asusta...Escucha Degel, yo, no está en mi ser padre, y menos junto a alguien a quien yo no amo, no voy a negar que el sexo contigo es increíble pero tu y yo solo somos amigos y compañeros, nada mas y si tu no quieres al bebé podemos buscar a alguien para que se deshag... —no le di siquiera tiempo de terminar aquella horrible oración cuando mi mano ya se encontraba plasmada en su mejilla.

La mano me dolía. mis anteojos comenzaron a empañarse gracias a que pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por mia mejillas. Mi estómago me dolía, mi interior se retorcía por sus palabras.

—Si no lo quieres está bien, lo comprendo. — sonreí como pude. —Eso era todo lo que tenia que decir asi que ahora por favor... Vete. — en mi mente nunca estuvo el que kardia estuviese feliz con la idea, pero tampoco esperaba que dijera aquello.

Tomo su mejilla, parecía en shock. —Pero tenemos que hablar.

—¡Solo vete!, ya has dejado en claro que tu no sientes nada por mí y no quieres a él bebe.

—No llores Degel. —intento acercarse aún más a mí. — es solo que... ¿qué planeas hacer?, si yo no tengo idea tu menos. —sus palabras sonaban como veneno aunque él no las dijera con esas intenciones.

Sin darme cuenta la temperatura del lugar comenzó a descender, mis emociones estaban hechas un lio, e intentar no llorar dejo de ser una opción después de sus palabras, las cueles sonaron tan crudas y crueles.

—Yo me las arreglare, solo lárgate de aquí. —empuje con todas mis fuerzas hasta sacarlo, una vez fuera cerré la puerta. Pero no servia de nada, ya que a través de ella aún se podían escuchar el eco de su voz incesante.

—¡Ábreme Degel!. —uno, dos, tres y hasta cuatro toques a la puerta resonaban por toda la habitación, hasta que de un momento a otro simplemente se detuvieron, internamente lo agradecí. En verdad necesitaba estar solo.

Camine hasta la silla en la que me encontraba hace unos minutos y me tumbe en ella. Incline un poco mi espalda y quite mis lentes, de igual forma no veía nada de lo empañados que estaban. Limpie con cuidado las lágrimas que aún seguían presentes, si tenia que ser sincero lo que mas me había lastimado de entre todas las cosas horribles que había dicho fue aquella ultima frase que no le había dejado terminar, como podía el hablar tan tranquilo de deshacerse de una vida que era ajena a todo, que nos pertenecía a ambos.

—¿Qué voy a hacer?. —Era tan difícil, si tan solo el bebé no existiera, aunque tampoco podía culparlo, no cuando el que estaba enamorado era yo, el que había entrado en su cama había sido yo, el que lo convenció de llevar aquella extraña "relación" había sido yo. El que había arruinado todo había sido Yo.

—«todo fue mi culpa». —Y era esa misma la razón por la cual no debía culpar a alguien que era ajeno a todos los problemas.

En verdad quería que el lo aceptara, en contra de la razón, mi mente imagino tantas posibilidades en donde a kardia le alegrara la noticia. Donde se emocionara por ser padre, por formar una familia. —«Soy patético». —esas palabras se repetían constantemente en mi cabeza, haciéndome sentir mas miserable aun... Si es que acaso eso era posible.

—quizá si regreso a Blue Graad las cosas salgan mejor. —Almenos allí tendría tranquilidad, y no vería a kardia, lo único malo que saldría de esto seria que estaría dejando mi puesto como caballero.

Entre mis planes nunca estuvo el desertar, era algo bajo, asi que esa opción de momento estaba descartada.

Pero si bien no quería irme, tampoco quería quedarme, era tan contradictorio y complicado a la vez que me daba dolor de cabeza

.  
Tenia miedo y mucho, Minos saco su miembro y me miro igual de horrorizado que yo.

—Mi-Minos...mi bebé. —apreté con cuidado mi vientre, comencé a llorar

—Tranquilo amor todo estará bien. —su voz temblaba era obvio que el tambien estaba asustado.

Me ayudo a levantarme y con todo cuidado me vistió y el hiso lo mismo.

—¿Te Du-duele?. —su voz temblaba, aunque era realmente comprensible, al final era nuestro hijo de quien hablábamos.

—No. —Era extraño pero no había dolor, Nisiquiera molestia, solo había dolido cuando entro pero en adelante lo único que tenía era miedo.

—Bien recuéstate y relájate mientras voy por un doctor, ¿Bien?.

Tal y como me lo pidió Minos Me acomode mejor en la cama y mis manos viajaron a mi estomago —"espero que estes bien".

Paso poco tiempo hasta que de nuevo entro Minos algo agitado y detrás de el un hombre de edad un poco avanzada, que sin embargo se veía bastante apuesto.

Pregunto que sucedió y Minos respondió un tanto apenado. Por mi parte no podía ser mas incomoda la situación, el me reviso lo que fue aun mas vergonzoso. Intentaba mantener la calma.  
Reviso mi vientre con cuidado, su expresión lucia tan tranquila asi que eso me reconfortó un poco, por que intuía que nada malo había pasado.

No tienes de que preocuparte muchacho tu bebé esta bien, normalmente, no hay riesgo a la hora de tener relaciones con tu pareja. — suspire aliviado. — sin embargó. —esta vez volteo a ver a Minos quien se paralizo en su lugar. —tiene que tener mas cuidado a partir de ahora, si bien ahora no hay problema es por que el embrión, aun es pequeño, pero con las semanas crecerá y entonces si será peligroso.

—Entiendo. —como si de un pequeño niño siendo reprendido se tratase asistió Minos.

—En todo caso, Albafica ¿Cierto?. —Asentí con un movimiento rápido.

—Tendrás que ir con un doctor pronto, debes estar al pendiente de tu embarazo.

—Si, lo haré.

Asi con algunos consejos mas el doctor se despidió, alejándose con Minos quien lo guió hasta la salida, dejándome en la habitación la cual por alguna razón se sentía mas fría que de costumbre.

Almenos ya podía estar un poco mas tranquilo, mi bebé estaba bien, de nuevo puse mis manos sobre mi vientre y sonreí a la nada.

Pasaron pocos minutos para que Minos entrara con un rostro completamente afligido, lleno de culpa, era tan asi que su mirada nunca se encontró con la mía.

—Perdóname. — se mantuvo de pie a lado mio sin verme. — Yo nunca quise acerte daño, a ti o a nuestro hijo. —mordió con algo de fuerza su labio, y apretó sus puños.

Con cuidado me levanté y tome su rostro entre mis manos, obligando a sus orbes violentas a mirarme.

—Tranquilo, se que tu nunca nos harías daño. —Su rostro se deformo en una expresión entre consternado y sorprendido un momento, un momento que paso de lo mas rápido, para después solo agachar su cabeza y abrazarme.

—"Perdóname, por favor". —Su respiración parecía pesada. —acomodo su cabeza arriba de mi hombro. — Lo siento. —habían pequeños gimoteos saliendo de el, y mi hombro se sentía ligeramente húmedo, comprendí al instante y acerque aun mas su cuerpo al mio, acariciando su cabello.

Cuando paró, caminó junto a mi a la cama y me recosto con cuidado en ella, se acomodo alado mio y apagó mi cuerpo al suyo abrazándome para después con una sabana taparnos.

En esa pose, ya no había mas frio. Su cuerpo junto al mio me tranquilizó y me ayudo a relajarme, tanto hasta quedar profundamente dormido.

..

La mañana llego bastante tranquila los rayos del solo se colaban por las cortinas hasta dar de lleno com mi cara, hise un ademán por levantarme para cerrarlas pero me fue imposible gracias al peso extra que tenía sobré mi.

Minos quien parecía profúndamele dormido estaba pegado a mi espalda, mientras su pierna se mantenía sobre las mías y su mano apoyada sobre mi vientre.

No quería moverme y despertarlo, asi que con todo el cuidado posible me aparte de el, una vez de pie lo observe: Su cabello estaba enredado y extendido por la cama, su brazo extendido abrasando a una figura invisible. Tome la sabana y lo acobije para después salir de la habitación.

Camine hasta la habitación de dita. Al entrar me acerque hasta su cama, me hiso gracia el hecho de que al igual que su padre ella estuviese de abrazada a su almohada.

Solte una pequeña risa ante la escena.

con toda calma abrí el armario de dita y saque la ropa que se pondría hoy y la deje sobre su cama.

Al igual que con Minos no quería despertarla, por lo que la deje dormir mas y baje a hacer de desayunar.

cuando todo estuvo listo desperté a ambos y comimos tranquilamente, aunque por ratos sentía que Minos desviaba su mirada de la mía, y solo se concentraba en hablar con dita y comer.

la situación me molestaba por lo que hablaría con el después de que regresará de dejar a dita.

Y después de poco el se fue, para mi mala suerte yo no tenia nada que hacer asi que comencé a limpiar para invertir mi tiempo.

—Ya regresé. —El sonido de la puerta abriéndose detuvo mi labor de barrer y corri hasta la entrada.

—¿Que pasa amor?. —me miro perplejo y después aparto su mirada.

—¿Por que me estas evitando?. —su mandíbula se tenso ante mi comentario.

—Yo no te estoy evitando amor. —sonrió mientras comenzaba a caminar a paso tranquilo hacia la recámara, sabia que pronto enteraría al baño para ducharse y después marcharse, asi que camine tan rápido como pude hasta posarme frente a el atravesándome en su camino.

—Claro que lo haces, ¡lo estas haciendo justo ahora!. —alce la voz intentando llamar su atención. —si es por lo del bebé ya te dije que no paso nada, él y yo estamos bien, no tienes por que preocuparte.

—Claro que tengo por que preocuparme, ¡¿que hubiese pasado si algo le ocurría?!, yo nunca me perdonaría si les hubiese daño.

—¡Pero no fue asi!, entiende por favor. —el esta bien. —le abracé intentando consolarlo, ganando con ello el que unos brazos se aferraran a mi espalda. —solo tenemos que ser mas cuidadosos a partir de ahora, ¿Entiendes?. —Se separo de mi, ya mas tranquilo.

—Entiendo. —suspiró.

—Bien, ahora ve a ducharte o se te hara tarde. —sonreí para recordarle reconfortarle y el hiso lo miso.  
—Tienes razón. —Comenzó a caminar conmigo hasta la habitación. —por la noche saldremos a cenar, pasare por ti y dita. —solo le sonreí y asistí.

~gracias por leer:3


	13. ¿Mentiras?

De nuevo estaba solo en esa enorme casa, Minos acababa de partir a su trabajo, y yo no tenía nada que hacer, Afrodita no saldría hasta dentro de un rato y solo hasta después de eso saldríamos a la cena que tendría Minos.

La casa estaba limpia, por lo que no había mucho por hacer. Tenía la opción de salir, pero, no quería, no era agradable estar allí afuera solo por alguna razón me resultaba muy incómodo estar rodeado de gente, además la última vez que nadie me acompañaba las cosas no resultaron del todo bien.

Con paso cansado avancé hacia la habitación, y comencé a buscar algo para entretenerme, en el armario había algunas cajas, que contenían fotos de mi pasado, pero esas ya las había visto todas, sin embargo, entre estas no había muchas cosas acerca de Minos, solo en algunas aparecía el, ya fuera conmigo o nuestra hija.

Si me ponía a pensar Minos casi no hablaba del mismo, y si lo hacía era para relatar algo sobre ambos o en general sobre nuestra familia.

Ese hombre seguía siendo un misterio para mí.  
Camine hasta el armario y me apoye en una pequeña repisa para llegar más alto y poder observar que más había allí.

Había muchas cajas, la vez que yo revise solo había bajado una, sin embargo allí había alrededor de cuatro de diferentes tamaños y algunas estaban muy en el fondo, incluso me era difícil verlas.

Comencé a bajarlas de una por una, unas eran más pesadas que otras, incluso para ser cajas pequeñas.  
Una vez estuvieron todas abajo me senté cruzando mis piernas entre ellas en el suelo, tome una de las cajas la cual estaba marcada con letras que decían: "Afrodita". De alguna forma era emocionante puesto que no sabía qué clase de cosas podría haber dentro, aunque sabía por su nombre que eran cosas de mi hija.

Al abrirla lo primero que vi es que había ropa de bebé doblada; pantaloncitos, pequeños gorros de distintos colores, calcetines, mantas y algunos juguetes entre muchas cosas.

Saqué varias prendas y las observé, eran tan pequeñas, me era difícil creer que esas ropas fuesen de dita, ella era bastante grande para siquiera imaginarla en uno de esos vestidos.

Dejé las cosas ahí y continúe observando otra caja que tenía escrito en ella "Boda" al abrirla lo primero que vi fue un gran vestido blanco.

Mi piel palideció de inmediato, tanto que se podía comparar con el propio vestido, lo saqué y observe, era un vestido sencillo pero elegante al mismo tiempo, continúe sacando y di con un traje negro, y debajo de este uno blanco, estaba confundido, si, y mucho.

Encontré también una pequeña cintilla que estiraba, al igual que el vestido era blanca con encajes en las orillas.

No tenía ni idea de donde podría ser utilizada, pero parecía algo femenino.  
Entre más buscaba más cosas aparecían, había un libro color blanco, al abrirlo encontré fotos de lo que decía la caja: Una boda; Para ser más precisos, la mía.

En las fotos aparecía Minos con el traje negro que acababa de sacar de la caja, y yo tenía puesto el blanco.

Al pasar de las páginas aparecían más personas, ahí estaban los hermanos de Minos; Radamanthys y Suikyo. Entre ellos también estaba un hombre que lucía bastante joven, de cabellera negra.

Había tantas personas, de las cuales apenas reconocía a familiares.

Dentro de la caja aún quedaba una prenda enrollada, oculta celosamente debajo de todo y dentro de esta unas fotos.

Saqué con cuidado las fotos y las deja aun lado, mientras que la prenda la extendí frente a mí.

Era pequeña; tenía también una tela demasiado trasparente y en las orillas tenía encajes, era más que obvio que eso era de una mujer, por alguna razón ver eso me molesto un poco, ¿Que hacía ropa de mujer entre las cosas de mi boda?.

Tome la prenda y la arroje lejos de mala gana.

Levante las fotos -«¿Por qué no están con las demás?».

Para mi desgracia eran muy raras, ahora entendía el porqué del vestido; quien lo había usado fui yo. Al menos me daba cuenta que no fue frente a más personas, sino más bien en un lugar privado.

Pero juntándose las desgracias, resultaba que las fotos eran de una "luna de miel" según tenia escrito detrás de ellas.

Era cada vez más extraño y vergonzoso cambiar de imagen ya que en una nueva esta en alguna pose comprometedora o simplemente siendo alguien completamente diferente.

También note que la prenda que hace unos momentos me cuestionaba de quien podría ser resulto ser mía, al igual que el vestido.  
La prenda era muy pequeña por lo que se ceñía a mi piel, era sorprendente que no se rompiera, porque, bueno después de todo era un hombre.

Ver eso puesto en mi hacia que mi cabeza quisiera explotar. Por lo que solo deje aquello lejos.

—Golpearé a Minos hasta que me dé una explicación.

Observe todo durante un buen rato. No había notado que se me hacia tarde, me había quedado tan absorto en todos los recuerdos que contenían esas cajas.

Me levante lo mas rápido que pude y comencé a guardar todo lo mas rápido que pude. Apenas di un rápido cepillado a mi cabello salí casi corriendo de la casa.

Cuado llegué, dita estaba esperando en cerca de la entrada, sentada hablando con otra niña.

Apenas me vio sonrió como solo ella sabia hacerlo y corrió hacia mi, no sin antes despedirse de la otra niña.

—Como te fue cariño. —su pequeña mano iba apretada junto a la mía.

—Bien.

—¿Sucedió algo interesante hoy?. —Parecía algo ansiosa asi que supuse que si.

—Bueno... Hoy llegaron dos personas nuevas, eran gemelos, pero eran muy raros, eran un niño y una niña. — Hiso una pequeña pausa. —ella era muy agradable, pero su hermano no, al principio el parecía llevarse bien con todos pero apenas me vio su rostro se puso rojo como un tomate mami, y creo que le di miedo por que corrió lejos de mí. —Su mano se ciñó más a la mía. —¿crees que doy miedo mami?.

—Por supuesto que no cariño. —Su rostro dejo de verme y solo miro hacia el frente algo decepcionada.  
Me detuve y me agaché hasta quedar a su altura. Tome ente mis dedos los delgados cabellos celestes de aquel fleco que había heredado de Minos.  
—No te sientas triste, tú eres muy hermosa y agradable, seguro solo quiere ser tu amigo pero no sabe cómo decírtelo.

—¿Soy tan hermosa como tu mami?. —su pregunta me incomodó un poco. Tanto que no sabía cómo contestar. —Además si quisiera ser amigó mío porque huiría de mí.

—No creo que yo tenga esa clase de belleza. Y si, eres muy bonita. Quizá porque le avergonzaba que lo rechazaras.

—Pero mami también. —Sus palabras sonaban afligidas, no sabía que responder, no me gustaba hablar sobre mi apariencia. Era consiente que para algunas personas yo resultaba "bonito", pero, que la gente tuviese esa clase de pensamientos me era desagradable.

—Bien pero no tienes que decirlo, ¿Harías eso por mi cariño?  
Hiso una mueca y continuó caminando.

El resto del viaje lo pasamos tranquilos, nuestra casa no estaba tan lejos de su escuela, por lo que no tardamos casi nada en llegar.

En casa las cosas no fueron diferentes, Dita por su lado entro directo a su habitación, buscando ropa para cambiarse, mientras yo cocinaba. Comimos y solo hablamos de nosotros hasta que terminamos.

Después de mucho llego Minos, dita ya estaba lista, y solo esperábamos a que Minos se cambiara, lo cual no tomo mucho.

.

El lugar al que llegamos era grande, había dos pisos aunque la mayoría estaban en la planta baja. Era agradable, personas en sus mesas conversando amenamente entre ellas o simplemente degustando de lo que parecía una buena comida.

Había mujeres con elegantes vestidos y joyas llamativas que adornaban con gracias sus cuerpos, algunas con cantidades exageradas de maquillaje y algunas otras más discretas que apenas y tenían color en sus labios.

Hombres jóvenes y algunos de una edad un poco más avanzada, todos en trajes finos.  
Apenas entrabamos todas las miradas caían sobre mí, ya fuese de hombres o mujeres algunas de ellas me observaban fascinadas mientras que otras me miraban con odio disfrazado de indiferencia y altanería mientras que algunos hombres eran más discretos ellos se concentraban en charlar ente ellos o beber, pero a otros les daba completamente igual que mi pareja estuviese a mi lado; ellos recorrían con la mirada cargada de lujuria cada centímetro de mi piel.

Era repulsivo y quizá mi rostro demostrase la inconformidad que tenia.  
Minos al darse cuenta llevo su mano a mi cintura y me acerco aún más a él, mientras sonreía tranquiló a todos los que lo saludaban, me condujo hasta una mesa allí habían otras personas, una de ellas la reconocía perfectamente bien; Lune, aunque esta vez trataría de no tomarle tanta importancia o solo me amargaría la cena.

Al acercarnos más hasta a esta, una mujer exuberante se acercó hasta Minos y se colgó de su brazo restregándolo entre sus enormes senos. Ante la acción Minos soltó mi cintura.

—Llegas justo a tiempo Minos las cosas comenzaban a ponerse aburridas sin ti aquí.

—Veo que así es Cora. —No hiso algún gesto por separarla y eso me molesto.

—¿Quién es el?. —Apunto hacia mí haciendo un gesto infantil.

—Él es mi es mi esposo, Albafica. —Sus grandes ojos color avellana se fijaron en mí, me inspeccionó de arriba a abajo deteniéndose en mi rostro.

—Mucho gusto. —Salude y ella lo devolvió.

—Es muy hermoso. —Susurro bajo, bastante sorprendida.

—Lo sé. —Se soltó con cuidado de la mujer. —Y esta pequeña niña es nuestra hija Afrodita. —Cargo a dita sobre su brazo. Ella solo la miro con desagrado.

—¡Minos! ¡Tu hija es muy bonita! —Tomo sus mejillas y tiró de ellas con cuidado.

—Es hermosa porque es idéntica a su madre. —Sus palabras me hicieron avergonzar, pero en el fondo estaba feliz, tan asi que no pude reprimir la pequeña sonrisa que salió a flote.

—Es verdad. —Comenzó a reírse bajo.

—Por qué no nos sentamos. —hizo un ademán con la mano. E hiso la silla hacía atrás, permitiendo que me sentará. Al igual que conmigo fue igual para dita.

En la misma mesa poco tiempo después llego hombre joven, de cabellos negros ligeramente largos bastante atractivo que al igual que la mayoría de personas que me habían visto se quedó de pie frente mío observando mi rostro. No entendía por qué lo hacían era algo tan vacío que apenas notaran mi presencia me viesen así.

—Disculpe bella dama podría decirme cuál es su nombre. —Tomo mi mano e hiso que me levantará. De pie una de sus manos sujeto mi cintura. Era algo muy extraño.  
Observe a Minos ponerse de pie. Su expresión tranquila cambió a una expresión sombría. Decir que estaba enojado se quedaría corto.

—Él es Albafica, Dainis, mi esposo, y te agradecería que quitaras tus manos de él. —Apenas lo escucho sus manos me soltaron y se hiso hacia atrás.

—Tranquilo Minos, no sabía que era tu esposo. —Sus manos de elevaron tratando de calmar a un furioso Minos. —Mucho gusto Albafica mi nombre es Dainis. Estrecho mi mano, cuando lo toque su piel estaba más fría y temblaba un poco.

—El gusto es mío.

Después solo viví a sentarme y tanto Minos como ese hombre llamado Dainis hicieron lo mismo.

Había voces por todos lados, el lugar era grande y había demasiada gente, algunos de ellos, la mayoría en realidad, se habían acercado hasta nosotros para saludar, principalmente en busca de Minos. Incluso y se tomaban la libertad de sentarse en la misma mesa y hablar, todo el tiempo iban con actitudes amigables, y sin embargo solo lo hacían para obtener un beneficio, siempre relacionado con el trabajo.

No entendía como Minos podía sonreír como si nada sucediera. Por qué en el fondo sabía que lo más probable es que el odiara las situación, y odiara a todas aquellas personas con rostros hipócritas y escusas baratas disfrazadas de amistad. Claro que el los rechazaba sutilmente, sin embargo aún había gente insistente que parecía no desistiría hasta obtener lo que quiere.

Con ello descubrí algo nuevo de mi esposo, su expresión se vuele fría, alguien diferente. Totalmente autoritario, pedía que se marcharan si las cosas se tornaban complicadas.

Era aterrador, yo no había visto ese lado de él, y esperaba nunca más verlo.

Paso bastante tiempo y entre todos ellos conversaban, me sentía algo sofocado, por alguna razón sentía que alguien me observaba, gire lento hacia atrás buscando a alguien, pero no había nada fuera de lo común. Me tranquilice un poco, quizá estaba siendo demasiado paranoico y solo era que no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de ambientes.

—¿No te sientes bien amor?. —Minos que discutía con Lune notó mi molestia.

—No, estoy bien, solo necesito un poco de aire.

—me levante con cuidado. Tenía ligeras nauseas.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?.

—No es necesario, quédate aquí y cuida a Dita. —hice un movimiento con la mano restándole importancia.

Comencé a andar hasta un balcón, en él había una mejor visión de todas las estrellas, casi no había luces por lo que se podían contemplar plenamente.

—Es una hermosa vista, ¿Verdad?. —destras mio una voz rompió el agradable ambiente que se había formado.

—Si, sin duda.

—Kagaho, gusto en conocerlo. —Se acercó hasta quedar aun lado mío, y al igual que yo hace un momento, observo atento las estrellas.

—Albafica. El placer es mio. —Debía ser cortez con todos, puesto que no conocía a nadie y no tenia idea que tan cercanos al círculo de Minos eran.

—¿Es usted de aquí?.

—Si. —conteste por contestar, pero la verdad es que nisiquiera eso sabía. Ademas de que no quería ser grosero.

—¿Vino acompañado?.

—Sus profundos ojos se clavaron en mi, me revolví algo incomodo.

—Si. —Era molesto, solo quería observar tranquilamente el paisaje y el lo obstruía.

—Ya veo. —Disculpe si mi presencia le incomoda.

—No, no se preocupe, de igual manera yo ya me iba. —comencé a caminar por donde había venido.

—Ahora entiendo por que quien esta alado de su esposo es el joven Lune y no usted. —Me detuve en seco apenas le escuche hablar de minos.

—¿Disculpe?.

—Quiero decir es bastante obvio. Lune siempre a sido amable, apesar de ser un poco serio el siempre a amado a Minos, no se me hace difícil darme cuenta por que es que lo trajo a el.

—Lo trajo por que es su asistente. —No lo pence y conteste sin medir consecuencias.

—Claro, si eso le gusta creer adelante. —Lo dicho se había clavado en lo profundo de mi mente. Ya habíamos tenido tantos problemas por culpa suya, solo eran rumores mas, ¿Verdad?, Minos dijo que lo suyo había acabado hace mucho. Salí de mi asombro y duda cuando sentí una respiración en mi cuello, era ese tipo, ¿En que momento se había acercado?.

—No tienes por que soportar a alguien como el. — lamio con descaro mi cuello y sus brazos sujetaron firmes mis cintura, restregándome descaradamente su pelvis.

—¡Suélteme!. —Forcejé para alejarlo, pero no funcionó, incluso aunque nuestras estaturas no fuesen diferentes él era mas fuerte que yo. intente gritar, pero nadie llegó.

—¿Por que?, ¿No te gusta?. —comenzó a caminar hasta el balcón, en el inclinó mi cuerpo y dejo pegado mi pecho contra la fria piedra de ahí. —Es justo lo que el hace contigo ¿No?, o ¿Es que ya no te toca?, deberías ver las cosas que le hace a Lune, escuchar como gruñe cuando pronuncia su nombre, por que eso es lo que hace... Lo sabes ¿No?. —Una de sus manos se coló entre mi pantalón mientras las otras sostenían las mías. su tacto era frio. Apreté mis ojos y mis puños, lo único que queria hacer en ese momento era golpear a ese idiota. —deberías escuchar como gime cuando entran en el. —sus palabras me dolían, sin embargo no le permitiría verme llorar o quejarme sobre sus palabras.

De un momento a otro su mano me soltó y se alejó de mi. Escuché un sonido sordo de piel impactarse con piel, cuando gire vi esos profundos ojos violentas a los que estaba tan acostumbrado ensombrecidos, con una expresión tan descolocada, hundida en la rabia absoluta.

—Dije que no quería volver a verte. —¿Ellos se conocían?

—No podía irme sin conocer a tu lindo esposo. —sonrió haciendo enfurecer aun mas a Minos.

—Idiota. —iba a golpearle de nuevo.

—¡Alto!. —grite y me detuve frente a el, apoyándome sobre su pecho para impedirle que avanzara mas. —Déjalo, lo mejor será irnos.

—¡De que estas hablando!, ese idiota se atrevió a tocarte.

—Lo se, pero solo te meterás en problemas, vámonos. —Tome su mano y comencé a halarlo para salir de ahí.

—Es obvio que le gusto demaciado. No debiste haber llegando, me hubiese gustado escucharlo gemir. —su posición no era la mejor, desde el suelo con el labio roto y la mejilla inchada. Siendo tallada por el dorso de su mano.

Con eso ultimo me fue imposible contenerlo mas, se soltó de mi y camino de regreso a el, soltó de nuevo otro golpe y acompañando a ese le fueron siguiendo otros mas.

Lo golpeó hasta que se canso, tuve miedo en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con los mios, prácticamente no había nada fuera de la ira que guardaban.

Tomo con algo de brusquedad mi brazo y me arrastró con el de regreso al salón.

—¡Señor Minos! ¿Que le ocurrió?. —tomo su mano; estaba lastimada, había hilos de sangre que brotaban se sus heridas. Sus ojos se elevaron y buscaron mas heridas.

—Nada importante, temo que nos iremos mas temprano de lo planeado. ¿Podrías hacerte cargo del resto?. —Le regalo una expresión amable que le hiso enrojecer.

—C-Claro.

—Es hora de irnos cariño. —estiró su mano hasta la de dita. Ella por su parte la tomo con algo de temor. —tranquila mi amor, estoy bien.

Comenzó a caminar.

—Vámonos, Albafica. —Su voz me daba a entender que estaba molesto

—Si.

...

 _El calor estaba más que presente esa tarde, quemaba la piel al mismo tiempo que esta reaccionaba de manera natural haciéndonos transpirar._  
 _Llevábamos ya algunas horas haciendo lo mismo: Entrenar, unos más arduo que otros, algunos tomando una ligera pausa, por mi parte aún estaba en pie, en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con el santo de acuario._

 _La relación que tenía con Degel estaba más que definida ante las demás personas, ya que aunque no fuese del todo agradable el calmaba mis fiebres y eso era algo a lo que yo estaba más que acostumbrado._

 _Pelear con Degel era siempre demasiado tranquilo, si bien él se defendía bien sentía, que de alguna forma se estaba conteniendo lo cual me molestaba._

 _Justo cuando iba a replicar apareció frente a mí un cuerpo que yo sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía. A simple vista parecía una mujer, pero era demasiado delicada para ser un caballero._

 _Mis ojos no se despegaban del frente observando tal belleza, Entrenaba solo al igual que todos los días, bastante alejado del resto, su piel brillaba por la ligera capa de sudor, podía apreciar aun con la distancia que nos separaba como jadeaba debido al cansancio._

 _Tan inmerso estaba en mis pensamientos que no preste atención a nada más que él. Mi cuerpo se detuvo y solo fui capaz de salir del trance cuando sentí un puño impactarse con mi rostro._

 _—¡¿Qué diablos te pasa Degel!?. —Sus cejas estaban más fruncidas de lo que estaba acostumbrado a ver, perecía molesto._

 _—Presta atención. —volvió a ponerse en posición, parecía más concentrado._

 _—¡Como quieres que preste atención si no te lo estas tomando enserió!. —Le grite y el relajo más su rostro, volviendo a la seriedad que lo caracteriza._

 _—Lo estoy tomando enserió. —pronunció en tono calmo._

 _—Mientes, te he visto pelear y esto no es nada comparado a lo que eres capaz de hacer. —Cruce mis brazos, era molesto que el pensara que era idiota._

 _—Estoy peleando como normalmente lo hago. —parecía que hablaba en serio, y le creería si tan solo no conociera la razón por la cual mentía._

 _—Bien, si tú no quieres pelear conmigo en serio, entonces encontraré a quien si quiera hacerlo._

 _—Hazlo entonces, pero no me haré cargo de ti si algo te sucede. —cruzo sus brazos y solo se quedó de pie observándome_

 _—Bien. —comencé a buscar a alguien que estuviese libre y el primero el captar mi atención al igual que todos los dias fue aquel de cabello azul celeste. —¡Oe!, ¡Tú el bonito!. —Avance a paso tranquilo en su dirección, di un rápido vistazo a Degel quien lucía bastante molesto._

 _Cuando llegue hasta el de cabellos claros pude notar cosas que desde lejos no se pueden apreciar, como que era solo un poco más bajo que yo, o que sus ojos eran muy bonitos, y me daba cuenta que en verdad era un hombre, solo que era uno muy hermoso._

 _—Entrena conmigo. —di un paso hacia enfrente y el retrocedió dos._

 _—No te acerques, y no, no puedo entrenar contigo, ahí está libre acuario, ve con él._

 _—Vamos Albafica solo será un momento. —intente tomarlo de los hombros, sin embargo no esperaba que su defensa estuviese más que alerta._

 _—¡No me toques!. —Con bastante gracia dobló su pierna golpeando con la otra las mías, haciéndome perder el equilibrio, cayendo al instarte._

 _Me puse de pie, no me iría hasta obtener lo que quería. —Tsk, vamos hermoso solo será un momento. —Su rostro se transformó en una horrible mueca._

 _Accediendo a mis mandatos se puso en posición, el no parecía quede comenzar así que lo hice yo, pensaba dar un golpe ligero en el rostro, sin embargo, este nunca llego a impactar a donde iba dirigido por lo contrario con total velocidad y agilidad fui yo quien volvió al suelo._

 _Observando desde abajo pude apreciar aquel monumental cuerpo, el cual estaba perlado en sudor, mientras su respiración subía y bajaba. Una visión por demás erótica._

 _—Eso es para que nunca más vuelvas a llamarme "Hermoso". —Se marchó sin más alejándose de nuevo del resto de personas que en ese momento me veían burlándose._

 _—Parece que te has ganado el odio de Albafica. —Se burló manigoldo dándome la mano para ayudarme a poner en pie._

 _—Eso parece, pero ya me hare cargo de que esa opinión cambie._

 _—Es hermoso, ¿No lo crees?. —Se paró alado mío observando en la misma dirección donde se había ido piscis._

 _—Ciertamente lo es. —más que hermoso él era perfecto en todo el sentido de la palabra._

 _—Vámonos Kardia. —Degel se acercó hasta mí para comenzar a caminar de regreso a nuestros templos._

 _—Ya voy. —lo seguí y eche un último vistazo para después regresar junto a mi compañero._

 _*  
Todas las mañanas despertaba con demasiada energía, incluso despertaba antes que el mismo Degel, justo cuando él bajaba era yo quien tenía que esperarlo para comenzar con el entrenamiento matutino. _

_En las arenas al igual que todos los días era Degel quien peleaba conmigo, y al igual que todos los días yo no prestaba tanta atención, ya que de nada serbia si no podía tener un combate donde no fuese menospreciado._

 _—Entonces, está bien si vamos a rodorio mas tarde, necesito comprar algunas cosas._

 _—Eh... Si. —solo había oído que Degel hablo, pero no escuche bien lo que había dicho._

 _—Estas bien con eso, ¿No estas ocupado?_

 _—Claro Degel lo que digas._

 _Sus golpes que siempre eran suaves comenzaron a ser más agresivos, también aumentaron en cantidad, llegando al punto de en verdad hacerme sentir dolor._

 _Mis ojos dejaron de ver el hermoso rostro al que estaba acostumbrado a ver todos los días, para fijar la vista en mi compañero quien hacia una mueca diferente a todas las que conocía, parecía triste y molesto a la vez._

 _—¡Espera Degel!. —Sus golpes no se detuvieron, al contrario, a este agrego aún más movimientos los cuales eran cada vez más veloces, tan así que me era difícil esquivarlos._

 _—¿No me habías pedido que lo tomara enserio?. —Su voz sonó fría y distante._

 _Eso era lo que llevaba esperando desde hace tiempo, sin embargo en estos momentos solo quería que entrenáramos como de costumbre._

 _—Si pero ahora no. —Sus ojos se abrieron tanto como pudieron para después para después entre abrirse._

 _Apenas me acerque a él su cómo dio un vuelco, y sin darme cuenta su puño se impactó en mi estómago, no creí que me afectara por lo que no lo cubrí, y tampoco intente moverme, logrando con ello que su golpe fuera limpio._

 _Logro sacarme el aire por unos segundos los cuales el no desaprovecho para congelar mis pies. Planeaba golpearme de nuevo así que con la scarlet needle Corte el hielo y salí de ahí, pero eso no lo detuvo ya que siguió mis pasos, no quería dañarlo pero si no hacía nada quien lo lamentaría seria yo, así que me incorpore y volví a utilizar la scarlet needle pero no funcionó, ya que ninguno alcanzó a darle._

 _Estaba tan fuera de sí, ese no era el Degel que conocía, a él no parecía importarle nada más que ganar, aunque esto fuese solo entrenamiento._

 _A medida que sus golpes y patadas incrementaban, mi cuerpo disminuía su resistencia, respirar se volvía una tarea más complicada. Me costaba trabajo acoplarme a su ritmo._

 _El incesante ardor en mi pecho me hiso caer en cuenta que no era culpa mía, sino de la maldita fiebre._

 _—Tsk... Diablos...Espera Degel, De-detente. —Apreté con una mano mi pecho. Pero el parecía no hacer caso ya que no se detenía._

 _—Maldición. —Mi campo de visión se vio reducido, todo a mí alrededor se distorsionaba, hasta que simplemente se volvió totalmente negro._

 _En la penumbra de mi habitación la fragancia a rosas era lo que más se hacía notar, la cama estaba deshecha, mi cuerpo desnudo apenas cubierto por una delgada sabana que iba desde mi abdomen hasta por encima de mi rodilla dejando al descubierto una de mis piernas. Mis cabellos revueltos, mi piel sudada, y mi respiración agitada._

 _A lado mío había un delgado cuerpo de piel nívea y largos cabellos, el cuerpo ajeno al igual que el mío perlado en sudor. A diferencia mí él no estaba cubierto, lo que me permitió observar bien de quien se trataba aunque era bastante obvio. Gracias a la poca luz que había podía notar como esa piel lechosa era adornada con pequeñas marcas que iban desde sus caderas hasta en medio de sus muslos los cuales estaban empapados. Inconscientemente mi vista se desvió hacia arriba encontrándome con el lugar del cual salía todo aquel liquido blanquecino._

 _—Kardia...Ya despertaste. —Su voz sonó ronca y algo somnolienta, sin embargo seguía siendo melodiosa y atrayente. Se incorporó mientras tallaba sus ojos. —¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo?._

—Sus gestos, su mirada, su cuerpo todo en él era perfecto...

 _—S-Si... Albafica. —la sonrisa que medio hiso revolver mi pecho, y que una punzada recorriera todo mi falo, haciendo que este inmediatamente despertase._

 _—Kardia... —sus labios separados pronunciando letra por letra mi nombre solo me encendían más_

 _—¿Qué pasa?_

 _—¡KARDIA!_

 _Abrí con pesadez los ojos, estaba en mi cama, así que era obvio esta era mi casa._

 _—Kardia. —A lado mío estaba Degel con una expresión preocupada._

 _—Diablos Degel porque me despertaste. —Había tenido quizá el mejor sueño que alguien puede tener._

 _—Es que tú no parabas de hablar dormido y me preocupé. —Desvío su vista, sus mejillas estaban rojas, y era obvio que no quería que lo notara._

 _—Bueno, estaba teniendo el mejor sueño que pude haber tenido en toda mi vida, así que no me sorprende. —giro rápido su cabeza y me observo fijo, de nuevo esa expresión; tristeza es todo lo que demostraba su rostro._

 _—No quiero ni imaginar qué clase de sueños tenías. —No me miraba directamente, si no que se empeñaba en ver hacia la pared o cualquier otra dirección._

 _—Por qué lo dices. —Cuando sus ojos se toparon con los míos pude apreciar más de aquel carmín que adornaba sus mejillas, su piel era muy blanca y se hacía notar más._

 _—T-tu... Ya sabes. —desvió su rostro de nuevo. Y después su mano apunto a un bulto entre las sabanas._

 _Al igual que él me avergoncé, sin embargo trate de tomarlo con calma._  
 _—Ah, era por eso... —rasqué mi rostro. —Degel podrías... Irte un momento. —esperaba hacerme cargo de eso, pero era obvio que no podría si tenía la fija mirada de Degel puesta en mi._

 _—kardia, si tú quieres yo... Puedo hacerme cargo... de, de eso. —dijo apuntando al bulto que había entre mis piernas._

 _Lo observe con los ojos lo suficientemente abiertos... ¿Había escuchado bien? El quería... ¡¿Qué?!._

 _—¡¿Eh?!... ¿Te encuentras bien Degel?._

 _—Estoy bien. —se acercó más a mí y me observo fijo, con sus manos temblorosas quito la sabana y bajo un poco mis pantalones sacando mi erección._

 _—¡NO!, Espera Degel... ¿qué haces?_

 _Sus manos eran algo pequeñas y suaves. El contacto de su piel con la mía era electrizante, la palma de su mano estaba fría, lo que me hizo estremecer._

 _Se detuvo un momento, y elevo su mirada haciendo contacto con la mía; sus ojos reflejaban tristeza, odiaba ver en el esa expresión en él, me era más fácil lidiar con el rostro tranquilo de siempre._

 _Calle. Y no lo detuve, él lo entendió y continúo con lo suyo. En ese momento no lo sabía. Pero a partir de eso todo se arruinaría._

Abrí los ojos algo exaltado, ese había sido un recuerdo algo frustrante

Me había quedado dormido. Pero era razonable ya que estos últimos días habían sido un completo martirio, El santuario había estado rebosante en movimiento a cada momento, desde los aprendices hasta el mismo patriarca, pero no solo había sido porque ya era tiempo de que funcionara como normalmente lo hacía desde antes de los conflictos entre Atenea y Hades comenzaran, sino más bien era por cierto caballero que aún estaba desaparecido.

Y no era cualquier caballero, era el caballero de piscis, lo cual resultaba aún más extraño. Si tomábamos en cuanta las actitudes que tenía para con las demás personas.

Era extraño que de un momento a otro el caballero -"No me toques", "aléjate o podrías morir". Desapareciera. Dudaba que el haya querido irse por voluntad propia a vivir lo que en el santuario no se podía. Era impropio de alguien tan leal como lo era él.

Además esperaba que estuviese bien y principalmente solo, por alguna razón la fascinación que tenía con ese hombre venía desde tiempo atrás, solo verle basto para quedar prendado de toda esa belleza que lo caracterizaba; sus grandes ojos azules, sus pequeños labios rosa, su piel clara y suave que daban ganas de marcar, aquella cintura pequeña y abdomen plano ligeramente trabajado, caderas anchas similares a las de una mujer, piernas largas, y entre todo el aquel trasero que aunque a veces es cubierto por la armadura cuando está fuera de esta es redondo y perfecto.

Detuve todos mis pensamientos los cuales comenzaron a divagar por todo el escultural cuerpo que poseía Albafica, pensar demasiado en él había traído con sigo una erección que ahora me resultaría muy difícil bajar.

Lleve una de mis manos al puente de mi nariz. Debía concéntrame en los problemas que ya tenía detrás mío y el principal de todos era Degel, o más bien lo que venía dentro de él. —"Un hijo". —Esa palabra sonaba tan aterradora y era aún más aterrador pensar que pasaría con él, porque si teníamos que ser sinceros yo no le quería en lo más mínimo y no era su culpa en sí, sino más bien que no me veía formando una familia.

A todo también sumaba el hecho de que era el mismo Degel quien sería la "¿Madre?" De mi hijo, lo cual era aún más complicado.

Yo no veía a Degel de esa forma; él era alguien en su forma atractivo, bonito cabello, un acento atrayente, sin mencionar que era más que perfecto en cuanto a intimar se trataba. Lo cual resultaba sorprendente puesto que el solo había estado conmigo, acoplándose a mis ritmos sin chistar. Pero me resultaba imposible verlo de una forma más allá de buenos amigos.

Y era eso mismo lo que me hacía sentir la peor escoria del mundo. Yo había tomado la pureza de Degel, él había sido el único quien ha estado conmigo todo este tiempo y sin embargo fui yo quien no pudo apoyarlo cuando dijo algo tan serio como lo era el hecho de que estaba embarazado.

Pero era aun mas inútil estar con el, criar a un hijo en una familia en la cual no había amor, por que estaba seguro que degel tampoco me amaba. Quizá el aun sentía algo por aquella vieja amiga suya, o quizá por el hermano de esta.

El hermano; si bien lo recordaba el había sido su mejor amigo en BlueGraad, pero, degel no puede estar enamorado de él...«¿O si?». Sacudí mi cabeza alejando cualquier clase de pensamiento seguro estaba delirando de mas.

...

Apenas habían pasado unos días y las cosas no podían ser más complicadas, mi cuerpo estaba más cansado de lo normal, la mayor parte del tiempo solo quería quedarme recostado en la comodidad de mi cama a dormir por horas. Pero sabía eso era imposible ya que como todos tenia tareas que hacer, cosas que por más que quisiera no podía dejar de lado, otro problema eran las constantes nauseas, ahora prácticamente no podía comer nada sin que me causara alguna clase de repulsión.

La única cosa que podía comer sin que fuese devuelta más tarde eran manzanas.

Y por otro lado kardia, el solo, bueno, nunca volvió a aparecer cerca de mi casa. Después de dejarme más que claro que él no quería al bebé, las veces en las cuales nos habíamos topado por mera casualidad el solo me ignoraba, trataba con migo solo si era estrictamente necesario, y siempre lo hacía tan distante, apenas y me miraba.

Su indiferencia me dolía más de lo que puedo admitir, incluso me había hecho llorar en más de una ocasión. Pero tenía la esperanza, de que esa misma indiferencia fuese la que me haría olvidarlo.

Me levente con pesadez de la cama y comencé a caminar hasta el baño, dentro fui deshaciéndome de cada una de mis prendas hasta que estas tocaron en frio suelo, observe mi cuerpo en el reflejo de un espejo; mi piel era blanca y suave como la de Albafica, mi cabello era tan largo como el de Albafica, mi cuerpo era delgado como el de Albafica, mis ojos, mis labios, mi nariz todo era similar al de él, y sin embargo no era él. «¿hay algo mal conmigo?», «¿Acaso no soy atractivo?». Me consideraba a mi mismo una persona inteligente, alguien capaz que se valia por si mismo. podía leer las estrellas, crear estrategias a la hora de la batalla, incluso bajo presión, era mas que capaz en un combate y sin embargo me estaba quebrando por simples palabras. Por miserables acciones de una persona cobarde.

Me tome la libertad de llorar en la calma de esa habitación, ya que dentro de esas paredes nadie vería mi sufrimiento, nadie me juzgaría, y nadie abandonaría porque nadie estaba conmigo.

Me deslice hasta quedar de cuclillas sobré el suelo, mi imagen seguro era patética, y no solo ahora, lo mas probable es que haya sido desde siempre.

Encontré la calma luego de varios minutos, tome un baño lo cual me resultó la cosa mas relajante del dia.

Por el momento no tenia nada para hacer, Almenos ni hasta dentro de unas horas. Estuve apunto de partir hacia mi biblioteca cuando una voz que conocía mas que bien se hizo presente por todo el templo.

—Degel de acuario, pido permiso para pasar por tu templo. —Ya había regresado de su misión

—Buen dia, Manigoldo.

Continuara...

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios **Alba** y a ,:3


	14. ¿Sueño?

No hacía falta ser un genio para notar que estaba molesto. Bastaba apenas mirarle por el rabillo del ojo, o solo estar en medio de aquel agobiante silencio.

Al llegar a casa las cosas no fueron diferentes, en realidad fue todo lo contrario, me atrevería a decir que fueron peor. Minos sostuvo a Afrodita entre sus brazos, abrazando su cuerpo pegándolo al suyo, dándole calidez y confianza, mientras la cabeza de esta se encontraba descansando tan apaciblemente en el hombro de su padre, absorta de todo problema. Lejos de aquella burbuja de tensión que se había formado entre nosotros.

Fue directo a la habitación, le seguí sin hacer el menor ruido posible y me quede en la entrada de esta. La recostó en su cama con demasiada delicadeza, acolchono con su mano libre su almohada y se cercioró de acomodar su cabeza para que no lastimara su cuello. Quito sus zapatos, con el cuidado de no hacer algún movimiento brusco o sonido de más que la alertara y despertara. Soltó su cabello para que este se esparciera por toda la extensión de la cama más tarde.

Solo hasta que estuvo consciente de que ella dormía tranquilamente fue que deposito un suave beso en su frente para después emprender marcha para salir de ahí, paso por el marco de la puerta, justo alado mío, sus ojos, los cuales apenas y me miraron, siguieron su rumbo sin detenerse.

Cerré la puerta dejando dentro de la habitación a mi pequeña niña, ella estaba bien después de todo.

Al llegar a mi habitación Minos esperaba paciente, de pie justo en medio de esta. Resolver nuestros problemas en la habitación de se había vuelto ya una costumbre.

—¿Por qué no querías que lo golpeara? —Conciso, no lo pensó demasiado, o quizá es en lo que venía meditando en todo el camino de regreso.

—No quería que tuvieras problemas por mi culpa, además solo es algo sin sentido. —Jugaba con mis dedos, intentando reprimir el nerviosismo que se había apoderado de mi cuerpo y que amenazaba con hacerme temblar, no por que tuviese miedo de Minos, sino más bien, porque me asustaba la actitud que este había adquirido hace algunas horas.

—¿Sin sentido dices? —Soltó una risa y su flequillo cubrió su mirada unos segundos. — ¿acaso te gusto cuando te toco?, ¿Lo disfrutaste y es por eso que lo defiendes? — ¿Acaso hablaba enserió? —Si es así no me sorprendería. —Aquellas amatistas se clavaron en lo profundo de mí ser, una mirada gélida fue lo que me dirigió, en una pose arrogante sus brazos se cruzaron y sonreía sínico. Haciéndome sentir de lo más bajo.

—Lo ultimo que quería causarte problemas, esa cena parecía importante para ti.

Había tantas cosas que quería recriminarle, tantas cosas que quería gritar hasta que mi voz quedara afónica y sin embargo las palabras parecían solo no querer salir. Era como si estas estuvieran atascadas justo entre mi garganta. Obstruyendo mis quejas. Quería gritarle y golpearlo, pero no podía.

No había llorado cuando ese hombre había dicho todas aquellas palabras hirientes, tampoco lo había hecho cuando sentí otros dedos que no eran los de mi pareja recorrer mi cuerpo, aquellos que aunque lo negara disfrutaba ya fuese una caricia o un mero roce, ya que con cualquiera hacían a mi cuerpo estremecerse. Entonces ¿porque sentía la impetuosa necesidad de llorar ahora?. Mordí mi labio inferior hasta que sentí un sabor metálico deslizarse por mi boca.

—Olvídalo. —Dio vuelta, en dirección a la puerta.

—¡Es-Espera!... —Avance hacia él y atrape un pedazo de tela de su camisa. —¿Adónde iras?.

—Solo saldré, no te preocupes estaré aquí en la mañana para recoger a dita y llevarla a la escuela.

Camino lejos de mí, y a cada paso, sentía mi cuerpo exaltado, solo pensar en cualquier posible escenario de donde y con quien iría.

Podía regresar a la cena, y pasar lo que restara de esta en compañía de aquel asistente. También podía ir a cualquier otro lugar y verse con alguien más. Aunque sabía que él no parecía ser esa clase de persona no podía simplemente dejar de dudar.

—¡Lo odie!. —Grite antes de que desapareciera por la puerta. —Odie sentir otros dedos que no eran los tuyos sobre mi piel, era tan repugnante. —Mi campo de visión se nubló. Estaba a punto de llorar. Minos no me miraba en su lugar veía su largo cabello platinado y esa era una gran ventaja. —Te llame, muchas veces pero no aparecías, estaba desesperado. Él dijo cosas horribles.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

—Hablo de ti, y de Lune. —Era asqueroso recordarlo, tanto las palabras como los hechos. Era imposible pensar en ellos sin imaginar a Minos y aquel joven en brazos de mi pareja, haciéndole todo lo que me hacía a mí.

—No es verdad. —Busque con la mirada la de Minos, pero este seguía sin darme la cara. —Nada de lo que dijo es verdad.

—¡¿Entonces por qué cada vez que tenemos un problema esta siempre relacionado con el?!. Siempre es él, Lune, Lune, estoy... Cansado. —Ese ultimo sonido había salido acompañado con un pesado suspiro lastimero

—Albafica, te he hablado tanto de él para evitar tener esta clase de problemas. Te lo dije, él y yo "fuimos pareja" fue en el pasado, ahora estamos casados, tenemos una hermosa hija y estamos en espera de otro bebé, tenemos una casa, tengo un trabajo con el cual puedo mantener a nuestra familia. Estamos bien, no necesitamos nada más.

—¡Se perfectamente que estamos casados!. —Perdí los estribos y termine gritando sin importarme nada mas que la disputa entre minos y yo. —Has dicho eso en todas y cada una de las peleas que hemos tenido por culpa suya, Estoy cansado, pero eso que, afín y acabo el aun viene, se encierran durante horas, eso me molesta y a ti no parece preocuparte para nada. Casi podría jurar que mentirías si dijeras que no te agrada tenerlo cerca

—Tú lo has dicho, para que mentirte, su compañía me es agradable albafica, el nunca me grita, siempre es atento, es una persona muy agradable. Pero lo que paso entre el y yo quedo en el pasado. —Tomo una pesada bocanada de aire y suspiro. —Esta vez para evitar una nueva pelea contigo te explicare, ese idiota fue pareja de él, pero tuvieron demasiados problemas y peleas en las cuales en muchas ocasiones Lune término lastimado, fue internado en una ocasión debido a una disputa que termino en golpes. Por eso mismo yo lo amenace y conseguí que lo dejara, supongo que eso hiso que me guardara retengo. —El punto es, que no hay nada entre él y yo.

—Por que dices que no hay nada y a un asi te metes en su vida.

—Por que tanto tú como él me importan. La diferencia es que tú eres mi pareja, y él es solo...grábatelo bien, odiaría tener que repetírtelo. "mi asistente"

—Sabes que, muérete, tú y tu "asistente", si tanto te agrada su compañía pues anda ve con él, seguro te recibirá con los brazos abiertos. —decir esas palabras me había costado horrores, me mentía a mí mismo, eso era lo último que quería.

—sabes, quizá te tome la palabra.

—Bien vete entonces. —una horrible cólera arraso en mí, sentía mi estómago burbujear, al tiempo en que mi cuerpo se tambaleo un poco.

—¡Albafica! . —corrió hacia mi apenas vio que me mareaba

—Estoy bien, no me toques, vete.

—no es verdad amor. detesto que peleemos por cosas sin sentido, además mira cómo te dejan esta clase de problemas, esto solo le terminaran por hacer daño a nuestro bebe.

—perdón.

—no pasa nada amor

—Solo quiero saber una cosa, ¿ya no hay nada entre ustedes?

—No.

—¿Has estado con el alguna vez?

—Bueno, fuimos pareja en el pasado, pero desde que terminamos jamás.

—...

Imaginar que no era yo el que recibía las caricias de Minos, sus besos, o cualquier simple muestra de afecto hacía a mi pecho comprimirse. El mismo lo había dicho, estuvo con él, quizá fueron muchas las veces en las que le hiso el amor, quizá fueron muchas las veces en las que dijo todas las palabras que me mencionaba a mí. Quizá hubo un momento en el que también trataba de resolver las peleas que tuvieron...

Lleve una de mis manos a mi pecho: "dolía".

— ¡Hey!, eso fue antes. —Unos suaves dedos se colaron entre mis cabellos tomando con cuidado mi mentón elevándolo para mirarle a los ojos. —Me casé contigo porque te amo, Albafica. Porque eres increíble, en todo el sentido de la palabra, tú no me juzgas, haces todo lo posible por hacerme feliz. Contigo no me hace falta nada ni nadie más, ¿Entiendes?

—Si

—Ma-Mami, papi, ¿Por qué gritaron? —Unos pequeños piecitos se colaron por la puerta dejando ver aquella matita de cabellos celeste. Dita tallaba sus ojos en los cuales había lágrimas.

Con la sorpresa del momento camine hasta ella y la cargué, acomodándola en mis brazos.

—No pasa nada mi amor. —Limpie con el dorso de mi dedo índice aquellas traicioneras lagrimas.

—Pero papa estaba gritando y tu estabas llorando mami. —Su pequeño cuerpo temblaba y de su boca salían hipeos.

—Si, siento haberte despertado cariño. Pero en verdad no paso nada, tu mami y yo solo hablábamos.

—¿No estaban peleando?

—No cariño.

—Menos mal. —susurro bajito. —Mami puedo dormir hoy con ustedes.

Di una mirada rápida a Minos quien asistió con una sonrisa. —claro cariño.

.  
Los dias pasaron demasiado rápido, con cuatro meses mi estómago creció apenas un poco haciéndose notar cada vez mas. Las ropas que usaba comúnmente habían dejado de quedarme, los pantalones también comenzaron a apretarme, había algunos los cuales ligaban mis caderas y me dejaban horribles marcas rojizas que tatuaban mi piel, ya fuese de las caderas o de la cintura.

Intente de muchas maneras hacer que no se pegaran tanto a mí, pero era imposible. Así que por esa razón buscaba en el armario cualquier otra prenda que fuese más grande, obteniendo resultados no tan satisfactorios ya que lo único que me quedaba ligeramente más grande eran las batas, ni siquiera las ropas de Minos me servían, ya que él era igual o mas delgado que yo lo cual me hacía darme cuenta que en peso antes y después del embarazo yo era un poco más gordo que él. Por alguna razón esos pensamientos me hicieron avergonzar.

Ese día había resultado ser muy caluroso, mi cuerpo no había parado de sudar y mi cabello no me ayudaba mucho, este impedía que el aire refrescara mi espalda provocándome con ellos unos bochornos que eran imposibles de sobrellevar.

Volteé a ver a Minos quien estaba dormido, había llegado tarde y aun tenia trabajo por hacer, pero eso no le había impedido jugar con dita. prácticamente corrieron y jugaron por toda la casa, terminaron luego de muchas horas, con una dita completamente cansada y a su vez con un Minos en un estado miserable.

Me senté en el acolchonado lugar tratando de refrescarme con las manos. Aunque hiciera lo que hiciera no serviría de nada. Opte mejor por bañarme, el agua debía estar fria a esa hora de la mañana, asi que eso me refrescaría y me dejaría dormir mejor.

Camine hacia el baño, dentro comencé a quitar con cuidado mi ropa, todo estaba tan tranquilo hasta que sentí unos fríos dedos posarse sobre mis caderas. Su respiración sobre mi hombro hiso a mi piel erizarse al contacto.

—Pensé que estabas dormido, ¿Que haces aquí?. Deberías estar descansando.

—Lo estaba, pero te vi entrar y eso hizo que me dieran ganas de tomar un baño los dos juntos.

—Esta bien, pero terminando dormiremos, ¿bien?

—Eso era lo que planeaba hacer, tal parece que no soy solo yo el único pervertido aqui.

—Idiota.

El término de quitar todas las prendas que cubrían mi cuerpo una a una, de una forma increíblemente lenta que si no fuésemos a tomar un baño me desesperaría de una manera sorprendente.

Cuando bajo mis pantalones se detuvo un momento.

—¿Por que tienes estas marcas?. —Su ceño estaba fruncido.

—Últimamente he ganado peso y mi ropa se ha vuelto más ajustada.

—Por qué no lo habías mencionado antes, pude haberte comprado más ropa.

—No lo creí importante

—Bueno, cualquier cosa que tenga que ver contigo o nuestros hijos es importante. —Su nariz toco mi hombro. Su respiración hacia cosquillas. Continúo bajando mi pantalón hasta que este por fin toco el piso. —Mañana compráremos ropa para ti, y para el bebe. Pero enserio Albafica tienes que decirme cualquier cosa que necesites ¿bien?. No importa cuan insignificante cres que sea.

—Si

Él al igual que yo se desvistió ante mi atenta mirada. Amaba su cuerpo, era delgado, su vientre y pecho estaba ligeramente trabajado a pesar de no hacer ejercicio y su piel es increíblemente blanca, la sangre se me había subido a la cabeza nublando mis pensamientos.

Me llevo empujando hasta el borde de la bañera, entro el primero para después tomar mi mano y llevarme junto a él. Se sentó en esta e hiso que hiciera lo mismo. Mi espalda chocaba con su pecho. A pesar de estar en el agua, se sentía tan cómodo estar en esa posición que trate de acomodarme aún más, tirando mi cabeza hacia atrás con el hombro de Minos como mi soporte.

—¿No te molesta?

—¿Qué?

—Mi cuerpo

—Para nada

—A pesar de que mi vientre no ha crecido tanto siento como si estuviese gigantesco. —Soltó una pequeña risa ante mis palabras.

—Es casi inexistente comparando a cuando estabas embarazado de dita.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué?

—Por no poder recordarlo.

—Tranquilo, si no puedes recordar nunca mas me encargaré de contarte todo.

—Gracias. —Acerque mi mano a su mejilla y me levante un poco para tocar sus labios con los míos.

Sus manos ciñeron más su agarre a mi vientre y después subieron a mi rostro para profundizar más el beso. Nos separamos luego de que el aire se volvió escaso.

Pasamos largos minutos en completo silencio, disfrutando solamente de la compañía del otro, nuestros cuerpos encajaban a la perfección llevándonos a una comodidad que era acompañada por el tranquilo ambiente que nos rodeaba.

—¿Has pensado en un nombre?

—No. —la verdad era que ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza. — ¿Y tú?

—Aun no, ya que no sabemos que será. ¿Que querrías que fuese? —Con su mano cargaba algo de agua y la dejaba caer sobre mi. Empapando mi cabello hasta que todos los delgados hilos se juntaban entre ellos.

—No lo se, lo único que me importa es que nazca bien. ¿Tú tienes alguna preferencia?

—Bueno tambien quiero que nazca bien, pero supongo que preferiría que fuese un niño. Seria increíble que tuviésemos un niño y una niña.

Sus palabras sonaban cargadas de felicidad y emoción que me las contagio a mí.

— ¿Cuándo toca nuestra cita para ir con el doctor?

—Dentro de una semana.

—Bien, trataré de dejar libre ese día, así iremos juntos.

—En verdad lo agradecería, la última vez que fui fue muy incómodo.

—¿Por qué?

—Por qué me hicieron preguntas muy vergonzosas y otras las cuales no supe como contestar.

—¿Cómo?

—Como; desde cuando estábamos casados, hace cuánto tiempo tuve a dita, desde cuando había notado que estaba embarazado, bueno incluso me preguntaron que tan activos somos en cuanto a intimidad.

—Bien, ¿Cuantas contestaste?

—Ninguna. —después de mis palabras Minos soltó una risa que abarco toda la pequeña habitación y me hiso avergonzar aún más. — ¡Deja de reírte!, no es gracioso.

—Perdóname, siento no haber podido ir contigo, pero te prometo que para la siguiente si estaré ahí.

—Más te vale.

Entre pláticas y risas Minos termino de bañarme, e hiso lo mismo con él, solo hasta que estábamos limpios y lo suficientemente relajados fue como salimos, nos vestimos apenas con ropa interior, y nos recostamos hasta quedar profundamente dormidos.

.

Los meses pasaron tan tranquilos como lo habían estado haciendo últimamente, alguno de ellos solo con preocupaciones minúsculas, otros con sorpresas y nuevas experiencias como lo eran la primera vez que sentí un leve golpe, no había dolido sino que era como una pequeña punzada. Minos quien estuvo a mi lado en ese momento había mirado emocionado cuando se lo dije. El me contó que nuestro bebé había dado su primera patadita. Una enorme alegría inundó mi cuerpo; nuestro hijo crecía, mas con el pasar de los dias.

Actualmente me encontraba en el noveno mes, la doctora había dicho que en algunos casos los bebes de adelantaban, y en otros solo ocurría con normalidad.

—Minos, te e dicho que pares, sabes que apenas y puedo moverme y tu estas fastidiando.

—Tranquilo, recuerda que no debes estresarte.

—Esa tarea seria mas simple si no molestarás tan seguí... Nhg...Ah.

—¿Que sucede, te sientes mal?

—Duele... —Conversaba tan alegre cuando de la nada vino un agudo dolor en mi vientre que me hizo doblarme hacia adelante. Sostuve con total cuidado mi vientre, francamente me asuste por mi bebe pues no sabia con exactitud cuando llegaría.

El rostro de Minos era un poema, apenas noto mi dolor me tomo por debajo de las piernas y el cuello para acto seguido separándome del suelo.

Casi llegábamos a la salida. —Mi-Minos.

—¡¿Que sucede?!

—¡Dita idiota!. —Una mueca de frustración adorno su rostro, apretando los ojos, sintiéndose quizá un poco idiota por olvidarse de su hija.

—¡Afrodita!, cariño ven, date prisa.

Veloces y sonoras pisadas llegaron a mis oídos, dita llagaba apenas con una pijama y sin sandalias.

—¿Que sucede papá?, ¿Que le pasa a mami?. —se le notaba asustada y algo agitada.

—Mami no se siente bien, ponte tus zapatos para irnos amor, rápido. —asi como lo dijo dita se puso unos zapatos lo mas rápido que pudo y salimos de allí.

El dolor aunque se volvió soportable, no paraba, iba y venia al azar mientras íbamos camino al hospital.

A medida que un nuevo dolor se adentraba a mi cuerpo era que tomaba la mano de Minos y la estrujaba con toda las fueras que tenia, al mismo tiempo en el que apretaba los dientes tratando de aminora el dolor, casi aseguraba que estuve a poco de romperle los huesos de esta. por un momento lo odie.

Al llegar al hospital, los gritos desesperados de Minos fueron los que alertaron a algunas mujeres quienes se acercaron a mi con una silla para llevarme lejos.

Avanzaba y aparte del dolor había miedo, buscaba a Minos con la mirada.

—"No puede pasar" . —Fue lo último que escuche antes de entrar en aquella habitación.

Con cuidado me levantado y recostaron en una cama un tanto estrecha, donde apenas y tenia espacio. Una terrible punzada atravesó mi estomago haciéndome gritar. El dolor era tal que llegaba al grado en que literalmente senti que me estaba partiendo en dos.

Inconscientemente abría mis piernas, no sabia por que lo hacia, solo sentía que era necesario.

El medico que estaba ahí hablaba y hablaba pero no era capaz de escucharle con claridad, y lo poco que era capaz de entender no lograba captar del todo.

Me golpe mentalmente para prestar total atención a las palabras de aquel hombre, ahora lo único que importaba era mi bebé

—Mi parte baja fue despojada de toda prenda, al tiempo en el cual abrían aun mas mis piernas para acomodarlas.

—Escucha muchacho necesito que pujes. —Dijo algo mas pero no logre escucharlo.

Todo mi cuerpo estaba empapado en un liquido transparente y mi rostro estaba completamente húmedo, aunque ya no sabia que era lo que mas predominada, si mis lágrimas o el sudor.

Mis manos se mantenían sujetas a la cabecera de la cama, esto no era mas relajante, solo sentía que aferrándome a eso estaba mas seguro.

Un horrible grito emanó de las profundidades de mi garganta, a esta la sentía tensarse, como si todas mis cuerdas vocales fuesen a reventar en cualquier momento.

Gruñí como quizás nunca lo había hecho en mi vida. Mi zona baja dolía aun mas que antes, claramente sentía como mis paredes internas eran abiertas, casi desgarrándome.

Luego de mucho tiempo y solo hasta que mi garganta no dio para mas fue que por fin senti que algo logro salir y mi cadera se relajaba

Mas cansado no podría estar, estaba cubierto en sudor, olía a sangre y mis rostro entero estaba rojo de cansancio. Mis pulmones dolían al respirar por el esfuerzo. prácticamente deje caer mi cuerpo por completó en aquella cama, pues no tenia una pizca mas de energia.

Aun no escuchaba a mi bebe llorar y eso me preocupo, me lleno de ansiedad, consiguiendo energías de mi ya mullido cuerpo busque con la mirada al doctor que tenía en brazos a mi bebé, el no se movía, y tampoco soltaba siquiera un quejido o algo parecido. solo preguntaba que estaba pasando, ¿porque no lloraba?. Necesitaba saber que estaba bien.

Fue tan solo un momento pero para mi fue muy preocupante, por fin escuche su llanto y mi corazon se lleno de gozo. Entonces me lo pasaron para que tuviera contacto conmigo, era tan pequeño, aun habían rastros de sangre en el, su piel estaba húmeda, y el color de sus ojos se mantenían en una incógnita puesto que sus párpados me impedían ver mas allá de estos.

Por fin Podía verlo y sostenerlo entre mis brazos. Era justo como lo había dicho Minos, deje de sentir el dolor, todo aquello había valido la pena, por esa pequeña criatura por la que había esperado tanto tiempo.

Era una niña, al igual que dita, la diferencia era que los escasos cabellos apenas visibles eran platinados

—Como los de papá...mi amor. —Le prometi a mi bebe que no dejaría que nada le hiciera daño y que siempre iba a estar con el. — "te amo mucho". —Le susurraba. — "mi bebe hermoso". —Besé su frente antes de que mis ojos se cerraran. Aferre mas el . no quería soltarla...

Desperté un rato mas tarde, ya no estaba en la misma habitación de antes, Minos estaba alado mio en una silla con nuestro bebe en brazos y dita alado de el.

—¿Como te sientes?

—cansado, me duele todo

—¿Quieres cargar al bebé?

—Por favor. —Extendí mis brazos para poder recibir a mi pequeño hijo.

Podía verlo y sostenerlo entre mis brazos. Era justo como lo había dicho Minos, todo aquello había valido la pena, por esa pequeña criatura por la que había esperado tanto tiempo.

Minos de pie a lado de la cama en la que estaba, observaba a nuestro hijo.

—¿Lo disfrutaste?. — Su tono de voz sonaba diferente.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué si disfrutaste de tu sueño?

—¿De qué hablas?

Lo mire unos momentos, aquel rostro tan apacible y sereno ya no estaba mas, en su lugar solo había una mueca sádica. Apegué mas el cuerpo de mi hijo hasta que caí en cuenta...

Baje la mirada al bebé, pero este ya no estaba, en su lugar solo quedaba la pequeña manta blanca donde hasta hace unos momentos estaba envuelto mi hijo

—¡Mi-Minos!, ¿Donde esta mi bebé?. —Notaba claramente como mi voz temblaba presa de la desesperación...

-continuara...


	15. Sisifo

—¿Lo disfrutaste?. Su tono de voz sonaba diferente.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué si disfrutaste de tu sueño?

—¿De qué hablas?

Lo mire unos momentos, aquel rostro tan apacible y sereno ya no estaba mas, en su lugar solo había una mueca sádica. Apegué mas el cuerpo de mi hijo hasta que caí en cuenta...

Baje la mirada al bebé, pero este ya no estaba, en su lugar solo quedaba la pequeña manta blanca donde hasta hace unos momentos estaba envuelto mi hijo

—¡Mi-Minos!, ¿Donde esta mi bebé?. —Notaba claramente como mi voz temblaba presa de la desesperación.

La habitación comenzaba a distorsionarse, todo, desde la cama hasta el suelo, Minos tambien lo hacia, sin embargo aun era lo suficientemente claro como para ver aquella sonrisa sínica mostrarse en todo su esplendor.

Un horrible dolor de cabeza se apodero de mi, lleve ambas manos hasta esta, tratando de pararlo. Pero no lo hacia, el dolor llegaba como corrientes de cargas eléctricas a mi cerebro, provocándome.

Presa del desconcierto cerre los ojos apretándolos tan fuerte como podía, hasta que todo pareció calmarse.

...

Abrí los ojos nuevamente, mire a mi alrededor, esta no era la misma habitación blanca y fria de aquel hospital, en su lugar sombrías y altas paredes adornaban aquella recamara.

Mi cuerpo se encontraba tendido en una enorme cama de pulcras sabanas color carmín, y almohadas tan deliciosamente cómodas.

Gire mi rostro buscando algo o a alguien, pero no había nadie. Me trate de incorporar pero al intentar hacerlo un terrible dolor atravesó en mi pecho y estomago.

—Nhg... —Lleve una de mis manos al lugar, sin embargo apenas y pude moverla, estaba cansado y tenia demasiada hambre.

El sonido apenas perceptible del rechinar de una puerta me hiso girar hacia esta. Una cabellera blanca que conocía tan bien apareció

—¿L-Lu..ne? . —Mi voz sono tan rasposa y apagada, no tenia energía siquiera para eso.

Solo me dirigió una mirada gélida e indiferente. Se acerco con una charola, la cual tenia comida.

A paso tranquilo la deposito en una pequeña mesa que estaba alado de la cama para después girar sus pasos y volver por donde había llegado.

—«No entiendo, ¿Que sucede aquí?.»

Luego de un rato que para mi parecieron siglos, la gran puerta se volvió a abrir, causando un chirrido que martillo a mi cabeza. Parecía que en cualquier momento explotaría.

Esos ojos violetas y cabello platinado, era imposible no reconocerlo. O inocentemente eso pensaba.

No vestía sus ropas elegantes a las que estaba tan acostumbrado de ver, en su lugar había algo que se asemejaba a una armadura, de un color negro tan profundo como la noche, que brillaba gracias a la poca luz que se colaba por una de las ventanas a través de lo que parecían ser gruesas cortinas , y alguna que otra vela que reposaba en las lejanías. encima de una mesa.

—Mi-nos... —Camino a paso tranquilo, clavando sus, ahora fríos ojos en mi. —¿Donde esta mi bebé?, y dita, trae a mi niños, quiero verlos. —Apenas mis ojos se cerraron un momento una estruendosa risa que abarco toda la habitación llego a mis oídos, haciendo a mi piel erizarse.

—Pensaba que eras tonto, ya veo que no es asi, al parecer eres demasiado idiota.

—¿D-De que hablas?

—¿En serio aun no te has dado cuenta?. Dita no esta. No existe, ni existió, y nunca lo hará.

Observe como sus labios se ampliaban en una desagradable curva firmando una sonrisa de lo mas enferma.

—Deja de mentir, quiero a mis hijos minos. —Alcé la voz, o al menos todo lo que pude, mis cuerdas vocales estaban demasiado dañadas.

En un movimiento impulsivo me levante, mi cuerpo estaba débil por lo que terminé cayendo estrepitosamente contra el duro y frío suelo.

—Mírate albafica. Tan débil, no parecieras aquella misma persona que me mato tiempo atrás. —Se agachó hasta quedar de cuclillas, frente a mi. Unos dedos se deslizaron por mis cabellos hasta que de un fuerte tirón fueron tomados haciendo que mi cabeza se levantara y observara bien a ese hombre.

El no era el Minos que yo conocía, este hombre causaba en mi un miedo abrumador. Capaz de hacerme temblar e incluso temer de mi propia vida.

—¿Donde estamos?. —Un susurro apenas audible se dejo escapar por mis labios.

—Hum, no es obvio estas en Ptolomea, en los territorios del Hades. ¿Eres tan estupido que no lo recuerdas?.

—¿Hades?

—Tsk...Parece que El dios Hipnos no es tan dios como se dice.

—¿Hades?, ¿Hipnos?, ¿de que rayos estas hablando?

—¡Ahg! Te enteraras mas tarde, de momento no puedo entretenerme mas contigo, a diferencia de ti, yo si tengo trabajo por hacer.

—No te vayas, por favor Minos...—Un repentino cansancio hizo que mis párpados pesaran mas de lo normal, al igual que con el resto de mi cuerpo; era como si cada una de mis extremidades adquirieran mas peso convirtiéndose asi en pesadas toneladas que me eran imposible sostener por mas tiempo.

—¡Hey!, no te duermas, acabas de despertar.

Y lo dejé. Dejé de luchar y resistirme, para ser abrazado por aquella pesadez, dando de lleno contra el duro suelo.

.

Aquel hermoso rostro se impactó contra el suelo. desde lo alto observe aquel ser tan perfecto; El hacia que a mi cuerpo llegara un gran libido que me provocaba querer marcarlo y lastimarlo, herir tanto su cuerpo como su orgullo. sin embargo me contuve. No era el momento.

Con cuidado lo tomé por debajo de las rodillas y el cuello, apartando aquel largo cabello celeste para no halarlo. No pesaba nada, intuía que lune no había hecho lo que le pedí. Era molesto que no siguiera simples órdenes.

Lo llevé de regreso a la cama dejándolo completamente dormido. Incluso inconsciente era el ser mas hermoso que haya visto.

Luego de cerciorarme que no despertaria hasta dentro de un rato salí con dirección a la primera prisión.

Todo el lugar al igual que siempre era sombrío y a medida que avanzaba, ese silencio sepulcral acompañaba a esa habitación vacía. O Almenos aparentemente vacía.

—Señor Minos, ¿Ya tomará su lugar?

—Si. —Y al igual que todos los dias él parecía tan tranquilo y serio. —Lune.

—Si señor. —Dejo de lado aquel gran libro, para prestarme su total atención.

—Creí haberte dado una orden. —Su cuerpo tembló ligeramente. —¿O me equívoco?

—N-no señor.

—Entonces, ¿Por que es que Albafica esta en ese estado?. —Una pregunta retórica, que sin embargo parecía haberlo afectado. Ya que ligeros espasmos atacaban a su cuerpo.

—Yo... Solo...

—Fuiste un completo inútil ¿no es asi?, hasta los espectros mas torpes entenderían la simple orden de alimentar a alguien. —Alce la voz, lo cual pareció ponerlo aun mas nervioso. —¡¿Cuantos dias fueron?!

—Cinco

—Bien, será el doble los dias que juzgaras almas tomando mi lugar.

—Pero señor, el es un santo de Atenea no debería ser tratado con consideración

—No importa cual sea tu razón, si yo di una orden esta debe ser cumplida.

—Pero...  
—¡No titubeaste cuando me desobedeciste, asi que no lo harás ahora!.

—Si señor.

—Lo mejor será que comiences ahora, asi terminaras mas rápido. —tal como lo dije regreso a su lugar sin chistar.

Aunque esto no estaba en mis planes, caía como anillo al dedo. Con mis deveres siendo cumplidos por Lune tendría mas tiempo para pasar con aquel caballero, Alfin podría amaestrarlo, y si las cosas salían bien incluso podría divertirme aun mas. Aunque por otro lado no podía evitar sentir una molestia por lune.

.

—Veo que has regresado de tu misión, manigoldo. —Lucía agotado, con múltiples golpes y moretones. Una que otra venda que cubría mas heridas.

—Era tiempo de hacerlo, aunque no lo parezca, estar tanto tiempo fuera es una maravilla. —Era notable su sarcasmo, rascaba su cabello en un gesto de despreocupación. —¿Te encuentras bien Degel?.

—Por que lo dices. —Sus ojos recurrieron con algo de descaro mi cuerpo de arriba a abajo.

—Luces diferente, mas delgado, eso sin mencionar que tu cosmo tambien se siente, inusual. —Se acerco a mi observándome mas de cerca. Sus ultimas palabras sonaron casi apagadas, apenas y las escuche.

Medite bien mis palabras lo ultimo que quería es que alguien mas se enterase de lo que me sucedia. Tenia que sonar creíble, aunque no lo pareciera Manigoldo no era estúpido, a diferencia de kardia.

—Últimamente me e sentido demasiado agotado, el patriarca a estado muy agitado luego de que albafica desapareciera, apenas y hemos descansado. —Esperaba que eso bastara, no quería dar mas explicaciones de las necesarias.

—No necesitas darme explicaciones degel, pero, deberías cuidarte mas, dada tu condición. Quiero decir tal parece que no estas comiendo bien. —Si mi rostro no estuviese acostumbrado a mantener el mismo semblante me habría sorprendido de mas. Sabía que a alguien como el era tonto mentirle. —Bien, tengo que dejarte, el patriarca me esta esperando. —Cruzó alado mio a paso tranquilo. —¡Ah!, por cierto, felicidades.

Asi como lo dijo continuo su camino, supe que se había ido en el momento en el que sus pisadas dejaron de escucharse.

Esperaba que mis palabras lo convencieran, pero de nada había servido, lo cual me preocupaba un poco, si el lo había notado, era posible que alguien mas lo hiciera.

No es que me preocupara mucho "el que dirán". Sino mad bien, no quedo asumir las consecuencias que este bebe traería.

Y al igual que el yo continúe con lo que hacía. De momento tenia un tiempo libre y lo aprovecharía para hacer compras, después de, prácticamente haber vaciado casi toda mi alacena era necesario.

Baje con algo de prisa, no era que fuese urgente, solo quería terminar con eso lo mas rápido que pudiera. Todo el camino había sido de lo mas tranquilo, solo hasta llegar a sagitario fue que mi labor fue detenido

—¿Saldrás degel?

—Si, necesito hacer unas compras.

—¿Te importa si te acompaño?. —Lo cierto era que quería, no, mas bien necesitaba estar solo, quería pensar, necesitaba un descanso, deseaba desconectarme por un momento de todas aquellas preocupaciones que ahora me acongojaban. pero ahora parecía imposible.

—Claro. —Entro a su templo y salió poco después.

—¿Nos vamos?

—Si.

Todo el camino estaba siendo terriblemente incomodo, no es que su compañía me molestara pero en verdad quedo estar solo.

—¿Degel estas bien?, o mas bien ¿Te has sentido bien?. —Sísifo era similar al caballero de cancer, mentirles no funcionaba del todo, pero a diferencia de manigoldo a Sísifo lo respaldaban sus años tratando a algunos aprendices. Por lo que sabia cuando algo no andaba bien.

—Solo estoy un poco cansado.

—Ya veo... Yo, degel, si alguna vez necesitas ayuda, cuenta conmigo. —No era estúpido, esas palabras, significaban que él lo sabia.

A este paso todo el santuario se enteraría que el caballero de acuario, estaba encinta. Y como si no pudiese ser mas vergonzoso era de alguien que nisiquiera lo amaba.

—Te lo agradezco Sísifo, pero en verdad estoy bien, solo es cansancio.

—Bien, Oye, te importaria si te invito a comer, hoy tenia planeado hacer algo especial para cenar, solo faltaban algunas cosas, y ya que yo me pegue sin descaro a ti almenos dejame compensarte con una cena.

—No es necesario.

—Insisto, vamos, te aseguro que no cocino tan mal. —No queria aceptar, pero Sísifo no parecía aceptar un no por respuesta

—Esta bien, pero con una condición.

—¿Cual?

—Yo te ayudaré a cocinar.

—Eso sería descortés de mi parte, ¿No lo cres?

—No hay problemas por eso. Y esa será mi única condición. —Lo pensó unos segundos para después aceptar resignado.

La verdad es que la compañía de Sísifo no resulto tan molesta, estar con él me había traído aquella paz que tanto buscaba, y solo habían bastado unos minutos, para que simples palabras me hubiesen hecho olvidar mis problemas por un rato, permitiéndome disfrutar de los alrededores.

—¿Quieres sentarte un momento?. —Lo mire rápido y asentí.

El pueblo parecía estar en su apogeo, había mucha gente, el ruido de las personas conversando, vendiendo, los niños jugando, era un panorama muy agradable a la vista

Era un poco cruel como ahora que había una vida creciendo dentro mio, el destino burlara de mi poniendo a todas aquellas familias felices frente a mis ojos.

Por inercia lleve una mano a mi ventre, mientras que la otra era apretada.

Quizá antes no lo notaba por que no había necesidad de hacerlo, pero ahora que lo hacia era un poco doloroso.

—Degel, yo, estoy enterado de tu condición. —Soltó de un momento a otro, sobresaltándome.

—... —De nada servia negarlo,eso era algo que sabia sucedería, aunque ni creí que seria tan pronto.

—No pienses que estoy en tu contra, o algo parecido, solo quiero que sepas que te apoyare en lo que pueda.

—No tienes que hacerlo.

—Pero quiero hacerlo.

—¿Por que?, no es tu obligación.

—Aunque no lo creas, soy bueno con los niños, y es mi obligación cuidar de ustedes.

—Entiendo. —Muy en el fondo estaba agradecido de contar con alguien.

—Si no es, molestia, ¿Podría saber quien es el padre?. —La pregunta que tanto temia, sabia que la haría, como todo ser humano el tenia curiosidad.

—Sísifo, no quisiera contestar esa pregunta, pero sospecho, tienes una idea de quien podría ser.

—El no...

—No, el tiene otros planes, asi que solo seremos el y yo.

—Bueno, no hay de que preocuparse, yo te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites. Y debemos comenzar ahora, te dije que te invitaría a cenar. Vamos. —se puso de pie, delante mio tendió su mano esperando a que la tomara. Una diminuta sonrrisa se forme en mis labios y asi como queria lo hice.

.

«¿por que lo había hecho?»; la verdad es que no había una explicación razonable.

En aquella ocasión donde ambos luchábamos por ver quien destrozaba primero a quien, no podría describir con palabras todo el cúmulo de sensaciones que Albafica había despertado en mi.

Albafica no solo era un hombre extremadamente hermoso, sino que era todo un guerrero, en toda la extensión de la palabra, Era fuerte, perspicaz, poseía un orgullo tan grande como su belleza y era eso mismo lo que me hacia enloquecer. Desde aquel entonces la necesidad de doblegarlo, se había mantenido latente en mi mente y cuerpo. Llevándome a cometer, quizá, la estupidez mas grande que pude hacer en mi vida; secuestrarlo.

Me importó poco el hecho de colarme en el mismo santuario para ello, tampoco me preocupo el hecho de romper el tratado aunque sabia era algo crucial. Incluso había persuadido al mismo dios del sueño para que colaborara junto a mi. Solo para cumplir un simple capricho.

Pero dañarlo físicamente no me bastaba; o simplemente no funcionaria, eso pude comprobarlo, nisiquiera romper sus extremidades le dañaría de la manera en la que yo quería hacerlo.

Fue por eso que la idea de darle aquello que mas deseaba surco por mi mente.

Como juez del inframundo yo conocía la vida de todas aquellas almas que eran juzgadas, y Albafica había sido una de ellas, por eso tenia el conocimiento de que lo que mas deseaba era una familia, pedia y rogaba desde lo mas profundo de su alma la compañía.

Era un juez benevolente, y si albafica queria una familia; se la daría...

—Hum... —El sonido de un quejido me hiso salir de mis pensamientos. —Me acerque a él.

podría observar su rostro por horas, incluso dias, admirando cada parte de él sin cansarme, lamentablemente su estado no era el mejor gracias a la negligencia de Lune; su cabello estaba un poco desalineado, sus ropas, las que usaba el dia que llego aqui estaban destrozadas, por lo que las cambié, sustituyéndolas por una prenda color perla que solo acentuaba mas el tono de de piel y cubría unos centímetros arriba de sus rodillas.

Pase con cuidado la yema de mis dedos por su mejilla, haciendo que se revolviera un poco en su lugar y despertara.

—... —Sus largas pestañas, en un movimiento grácil se abrieron, dando paso a aquellos grandes ojos azules, lis cuales me observaron tan tranquilos, pero, de un momento a otro, por las comisuras de estos se formaban pequeñas gotas, convirtiéndose poco después en un momento en delgadas líneas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas

Si, Eso era lo que buscaba, ver como desde dentro moría lentamente, aun estando vivo.

Aun sin fuerzas y con su cuerpo tambaleándose, salio de la cama alejándose de mi, buscaba alguna rosa obteniendo poco éxito.

—¿Por que me trajiste aqui?

—No cres que eso es algo obvio.

—...

—Y, ¿Qué te pareció?, ¿No cres que nuestra pequeña dita era hermosa?. Era idéntica a ti.

—¡Cierra la boca!. —Le dolía, lo sabia por como su voz se cortaba.

—¿Por que habría de hacerlo?, mejor sigamos, tu vientre era precioso albafica, lo cierto es que el embarazado te sienta bien, creo que serias una buena madre... —Un objeto del cual no supe de donde había salido, fue arrojado directo a mi, por suerte logre esquivarlo.

—¡Dije que te calles!. —Sus lágrimas solo me animaban a seguir, ver como poco a poco se quebraba aumentaba mas mi libido.

—Sabes que fue lo mejor albafica, el abuelo lugonis. —A paso lento avanzaba en su dirección

Su mirada se clavo en mi, sus ojos se abrieron a todo lo que daban, Aun recargado en una pared su cuerpo se tenso, y mas lagrimas cayeron, sus intentos por limpiarlas eran inútiles. Dejar de mostrar debilidad ya no era opción.

—¡Basta!... Por favor.

—Nuestra familia fue hermosa, tu, yo, nuestros bebés... Espero te haya gustado el regalo que te di. —Camine lo ultimo que me faltaba para estar frente a él; Bajó su guardia y lo aproveché, entre mis manos tome su rostro y me acerque a un costado de su cabeza, susurrando algo en su oído.—Que hallas disfrutado todo aquello que jamas en tu vida podrás tener.

Continuara...


	16. Cruel Realidad

—Nuestra familia fue hermosa Albafica, tu, yo, nuestros bebés... Espero te haya gustado el regalo que te di. —Camine lo ultimo que me faltaba para estar frente a él; Bajó su guardia y lo aproveché, entre mis manos tomé su rostro y me acerqué a un costado de su cabeza, susurrando algo en su oído.—Que hallas disfrutado todo aquello que jamás en tu vida podrás tener.

Su mandíbula se tenso ante mis palabras. Por mis dedos comenzó a escurrir un cálido liquido, y continuo así hasta que estos se sintieron ligeramente mas húmedos. Con mi otra mano aparté algunos mechones de ese largo cabello celeste, descubriendo parte de su rostro entre estos, esos, ahora mas hermosos orbes que haya visto en mi vida. De un azul tan profundo, ensombrecidos por aquella desilusión, y tristeza que ahora ese débil caballero mostraba.

Estaba mas que feliz y satisfecho con mi trabajo. Albafica Lucía aun más bello de lo que ya era, ya no había más orgullo, ni ganas de vivir, estaba tan vacío y roto, al igual que una hermosa marioneta a la cual los hilos le fueron cortados, volviéndola completamente inútil.

Su esbelto cuerpo tendiendo en el suelo solo reforzaban y aumentaban mas mi ego, volviéndome mas presuntuoso.

...

Aun sin mirarlo a la cara conocía de antemano la expresión que había en su rostro; "Burla", se divertía a costa mía, a costa de mi sufrimiento.

No había ni una sola herida en mi cuerpo, ningún moretón, cortada o quemadura, nada. Sin embargo me sentía como si hubiese recibido la peor de las golpizas. Había una opresión en mi pecho, y las ganas de llorar se hicieron presentes cada vez mas rápido hasta que estas simplemente fueron liberadas, desbordando una a una lágrimas, las cuales me sabían tan amargas.

Mi cuerpo no se movió mas, no tenía ni las energías, ni la mente para hacerlo.

Estaba tan débil que incluso me costaba parpadear, sentía mi estomago vacío, mi boca seca y pastosa, necesitaba agua.

Todos los recuerdos habían llegado como un duro golpe a mi cerebro. En ese momento ya entendía por que es que no recordaba nada, por que no conocía a aquella hermosa niña de cabello claro y bellos ojos violetas, la cual me llamaba "Mamá". —No existía. —Un susurro escapo de entre mis labios sonando como un suspiro tan vacío y lastimero siendo seguido de pronto por mas de aquellas lagrimas a las que tanto recelo les tenía.

—Vamos, no llores. —Limpió, de una forma tan perturbadoramente gentil mis mejillas. —¿No era eso lo que querías?, una familia feliz, alguien que te amara y alguien a quien amar, tus pequeños hijos a los cuales cuidar, tu casa, tus amigos, incluso te regrese a tu padre lugonis... Te lo di todo, entonces ¿Por que lloras?. —Sus manos tomaban mi rostro, mis ganas de golpearlo eran tantas que lo mas seguro es que estas fuesen completamente visibles, quería reventar su rostro y hacerle borrar esa estupida sonrisa que aun mantenía. Pero no podía hacer nada.

Apreté mis puños con toda la poca fuerza que aun me quedaba, mis nudillos se pusieron blancos debido a la presión ejercida.

—¿Piensas que es gracioso?

—Gracioso entre muchas otras cosas. —Una sonrrisa de lo mas enferma fue lo que había recibido.

—¿Por que?. —Me miro unos momentos, pero mi pregunta nunca fue contestada.

El tacto de la piel recorrió mis muslos, los dedos de ese hombre estaban fríos, casi como si estuviese muerto, anuqué, ¿cual era la diferencia entre un muerto y un espectro?.

Su algo largo flequillo albino cubría gran parte de sus ojos, impidiéndome ver mas allá. Como si fuese una mujer recién casada me llevo de nuevo a la cama sentándome en esta, teniendo como apoyo el respaldo de madera en mi espalda.

Él por su parte giró su cuerpo hasta dar con la charola que hace un rato había traído Lune.

—Toma tienes que comer.

—...

—Vamos no es para tanto, ¿No cres que en verdad fue divertido?

—¿Divertido?, ¿Qué maldita parte lo fue?

—Podría hacerte una lista.

—Púdrete maldito espectro. —Una mirada irritada fue lo que recibí.

Intento alimentarme, la comida se veía realmente deliciosa, y mi estomago comenzó a hacer sonidos extraños, clamaba por comida.

—Vamos, abre la boca, necesitas comer, y es mas que obvio que tienes hambre.

—No quiero nada de ti.

—Mi paciencia no es tan grande Albafica, asi que no me hagas obligarte. —Su mirada violeta ganaba tintes rojizos, se estaba molestando, lo notaba por como la cuchara con la que planeaba alimentarme era fuertemente estrujada entre sus blancos dedos. —Bien, como tu quieras, te lo advertí

Su izquierda tomo mis mejillas apretándolas abruptamente haciéndome daño, obligando a mis labios a separarse. Aquella pieza se introdujo en mi boca, asqueándome ya que Minos había dejado de lado la poca delicadeza que tenía para introducir de mas la cuchara.

Sin embargo dejando de lado la brutalidad con la que fui alimentado, la comida era realmente deliciosa, o quizá solo lo imaginaba y era el hambre quien me jugaba una mala pasada.

—¿Prefieres comer por las buenas o sigo alimentándote yo?

Lo miré desafiante por mas hambre que tuviese no daría mi brazo a torcer

—Entiendo. No quiero lastimarte de mas, ya cometí una terrible falta al tratado, herirte de manera física solo me traerá mas problemas. —"Cosmetic marionette" le escuche pronunciar antes de que mis extremidades se movieran por si solas obligándome a tomar y comer por mi mismo

Movía sus dedos al tiempo en que yo comía, aun en contra de mi voluntad.

—Vez, no era tan difícil, no entiendo por que eres tan obstinado. —sus dedos acomodaron unos mechones que se rehusaban a quedar detrás de mi oreja. —Ya e hecho una de las muchas cosas que me quedan por hacer contigo, y la siguiente es darte un baño... Apestas. —Sus palabras casi salieron con repudio hacia mi persona, aunque, creo que lo que mas se le acercaba era el asco. Y es que era verdad incluso inconscientemente un olor desagradable llegaba hasta mis fosas nasales.

Sin soltarme esos hilos se aferraron aun mas a mi piel, obligándome a ponerme de pie

—Ni se te ocurra espectro asqueroso.

—Vamos, no será la primera vez que te daría un baño, o debo recordarte lo que sucedió en aquella ducha, enserió eres un pervertido albafica, dices odiarme, pero en tus sueños parecias disfrutar ser tomado por mi.

—¡Jamas lo disfrutaría teniendo como compañero a alguien tan desagradable como tu!.

—Con que desagradable eh. —Sus manos tomaron mi cintura, lo extraño no era lo que hacía, sino mas bien el hecho de que lo estaba haciendo con delicadeza.

—Que diablos cres que estas haciendo, no te atrevas a tocarm...

Calidez, y ¿Amor?, como era posible sentir eso cuando la persona que lo hacia era un ser tan despreciable y ruin. Alguien a quien no le importó el dañar mental y físicamente a otra persona.

Aunque ya sabía que ese hombre acabó con mi vida y yo la de él en la guerra, mis sentimientos aun estaban confusos. Hasta hace un rato él era mi cariñoso esposo y padre de mis hijos, pero ahora, ya no había nada de eso, ahora solo me quedaba; Uno de los tres kyotos del inframundo y a mi consideración el mas desagradable de ellos.

Odié a mi cuerpo por ser tan inexperto, por disfrutar de sus beso y mas allá de eso sus caricias.

La vista se me nublo al igual que mis pensamientos, ¿Por que lo seguía viendo a él?, ¿Por qué él Minos que decía amarme ya no estaba mas?

Nuestros labios se separaron escasos centímetros, siendo unidos por un delgado hilo de saliba. —Y... ¿Disfrutaste siendo besado por alguien tan desagradable como yo?. —Sus mueca sínica se extendió por su lado izquierdo.

—Ya no eres él.

Era tan estupido de mi parte sentir amor por alguien que no había hecho otra cosa mas que herirme y hacerme sentir la persona mas desdichada del mundo, no una, sino varías veces.

Tenía tantas ganas de estrellar mi cabeza en el granito duro de la pared mas cercana, hacerlo hasta perder la conciencia y no despertar nunca mas, pero que caso tendría...

—No me digas que enserio te encariñaste con tu esposo. —Comenzó a reírse aun mas fuerte. Sus potentes carcajadas martillaban mis oídos, me hacían querer vomitar. La sangre se me congelo, pero creo que eso era lo que necesitaba, darme cuenta de que a quien tenía delante mío ya no era la persona que en mis sueños llegué a amar. —Eres patético, Albafica.

Aparte mi mirada de él, ya no había necesidad de hacerlo mas.

Continuamos caminando hasta llegar a otra habitación, esta, al igual que la anterior, era enorme, sus paredes era de tonos claros y en el aire había una capa ligeramente densa de vapor flotando que provenía de una enorme tina de mármol pulcramente blanca llena de agua.

Admitía que el lugar era hermoso, sin embargo no diría nada.

Salí de mi ensoñación cuando escuche varias piezas de metal siendo golpeadas en el suelo. Eran producto de Minos quien en completa calma quitaba una a una las piezas negras de su sapuri

—¡¿Que estas haciendo?!, que ni se te ocurra. —ignorándome olímpicamente continuo hasta dejar solo un pantalón negro; el cual se ceñía a su cuerpo, del cual recordaba cada maldito centímetro.

—«Deja de pensar en eso»

—Quieres hacerlo tu, o prefieres que lo haga yo. —Lo mire sin entender del todo a lo que se refería. Al parecer había pillado mis señales y lo aclaró. —La ropa, la quitas tu o lo hago yo. —Su indice me apunto, subiendo de arriba a abajo

—No pienso hacer nada hasta que te hallas largado de aquí.

—Como quieras. —Caminó tranquilo hasta mi. —Te daré el gusto de hacerlo por ti mismo. —Sus dedos se movieron al mismo tiempo en el que mis manos lo hacían; dirigiéndose hasta el extremo superior de la bata. La tela se deslizó por entre mis hombros dejándolos expuestos

—¡Para!, lo hare yo

—Es justo lo que estas haciendo.

No había oportunidad de opinar, y mucho menos de actuar de manera diferente.

Ese espectro asqueroso había quitado mis ropas para dejar solo una corta bata que apenas y cubría lo necesario, y esa misma bata era la que caía directo al suelo de una forma libidinosa, dejando expuesta mi completa desnudes ante la atenta mirada amatista.

—Verte en persona es diferente a verte en un sueño, eres mas que perfecto asi.

—¡Púdrete!

—Debería limpiar esa boca sucia que tienes, albafica.

Detrás mio una respiración se instalaba entre mi cuello y hombros, sus manos se deslizaban por mis caderas. Todo esto traía consigo recuerdos recientes, su toque aun se mantenía en mi cuerpo, a pesar de no haber sido cierto.

Intente por todos los medios resistirme. Luche por que aquellos hilos soltaran mi cuerpo, quería ser libre, salir de este maldito lugar, alejarme lo mas pronto posible de ese hombre, no me importaba el lugar, ya que donde sea me resultaba mejor

Entre en la tina y sin siquiera haberlo notado, me percate de ello cuando el agua había tocado mis piernas. Había quedado recostado tranquilamente en esta, teniendo como apoyo una de las paredes internas de la tina en mi espalda. Por su parte Minos no entró. Solo se sentó detrás mío.

Unas manos tomaron mi cabello sacándolo de la tina, para ser gentilmente lavados y cepillados por Minos.

—«¿Por qué hace eso?, me es mas fácil tratar con él cuando actúa como el enemigo».

—Dime Albafica, que es lo que mas te gusto de tu sueño, por que auque no lo creas me esmeré haciéndolo. Tuve que pensar en que clase de cosas te gustarían, como; donde vivir, cuantos hijos querrías, incluso pensé en como serían ellos, en algo tan idiota como eso; "un hijo entre tu y yo", ¿Estupido no lo cres?.

—¿Por que lo hiciste?, ¿Que ganabas?. —Afortunadamente no lo veía a la cara y viceversa, por que quizá de haberlo hecho pudo haber visto como me desmoronaba poco a poco con cada una de sus palabras.

—¿Que qué ganaba preguntas?, no lo se, quizá solo fue por entretenimiento, mera diversión, venganza por haberme matado.

—Se te olvida que tu tambien acabaste con mi vida.

—¿Y a ti como te vieron albafica?, como a un héroe, - "Albafica de piscis quien nos salvo de uno de los tres jueces del inframundo" . —Casi escupió sus palabras hacía mi. Sus manos dieron un fuerte tirón a mi cabello, provocando que mi cabeza diera un golpe con la orilla de la tina. —Sabes la vergüenza que es pasar ante el señor Hades después de haber perecido por un solo caballero, soportar las burlas de Aiacos y Radamantys. Mientras tu te vanagloriabas en agradecimientos y buenas voluntades de esos desagradables humanos. Yo tuve que soportar los trabajos extra, los incontables comentarios de los espectros mas inútiles, las humillaciones hacia mi persona, y todo por culpa tuya. Creo que lo que te hice es lo mínimo que te merecias.

—Si no podías con eso, entonces por que ser un espectro. —Mi cabello fue liberado, sintiendo de un momento a otro el alivio en mi cabeza.

—¿Y acaso piensas que nosotros lo elegimos?.

—...

—Como sea, cállate y dejame terminar.

No volvimos a mencionar palabra alguna, mientras el se dedicaba a lo suyo, yo pensaba en todas las opciones que tenia para poder salir de ese lugar, aunque todo se veía completamente inútil, ya que no parecía haber una salida, eso y que de nada serviría, puesto que no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de donde me encontraba.

Una vez terminó con mi cabello sucedió algo que no esperaba, él quito su última prenda; su pantalón, dejándolo completamente desnudo, era tal y como en el sueño; a diferencia mía, en su cuerpo no había cicatrices, moretones, o algún indicio de que halla peleado alguna vez con alguien, a excepción de una sutil y apenas visible marca en su pecho, justo sobre su corazón de la cual recordaba a la perfección como había sido provocada. Fuera de eso no había mas, incluso en eso parecía un hombre cobarde.

Era muy delgado y su piel muy blanca, en verdad parecía la de un muerto. Era imposible para mi no examinar de pies a cabeza toda su anatomía qur ya conocía a la perfección, era tan vergonzoso y desagradable reconocerlo. Incluso logre ver esa parte que a la que ya me había más que acostumbrado a presenciar, era idéntico, incluso mantenía ese delgado y apenas visible camino de vello platinado.

Intente no sorprenderme o avergonzarme, ya que eso solo delataría más mi postura.

—¿No puedes esperar a que yo termine?

—No, ademas, no creo que quieras que me bañe alguien mas que tu.

—Por mi te puede bañar quien tu prefieras, incluso puedes ahogarte.

—O enserió, ¿Incluso lune?, quiero decir, parecias odiarlo demasiado. —Ignoro por completo mi comentario, y en el fondo lo agradecía, odiaría tener algún enfrentamiento dada la situación

—Si quieres recibir un baño de él adelante, eso no es problema mío.

—No, ya lo decidí, quiero uno tuyo.

Una de las cosas que mas detestaba de ese hombre, eran sus estupidos hilos, era una técnica cobarde, y lo que mas odiaba era que siempre era yo quien terminaba atrapado enmedio de ellos, obligándome a cumplir la voluntad del juez. Justo como ahora, me obligó a bañarlo, lavar cada rincón de su cuerpo sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, incluso cepillé su cabello.

Aborrecía con toda mi alma a Minos. Entre tanto forcejeo lo único que había conseguido era lacerar mi piel, ganando cortes tanto de muñecas como de tobillos y algunas otras partes del cuerpo, todo con un solo fin, apartarme de encima suyo.

Era tan humillante, estar sentado sobre su pelvis, sintiendo los constantes movimientos de su miembro rozar, y aveces deslizarse entre mi trasero.

—¡Pará esto asqueroso espectro!, no soy una maldita puta con la cual puedas divertirte.

—Y si no eres una puta ¿por que ahora estas asi?. ¿Por que cuando estabas conmigo rogabas siempre por mas?

—Te lo e dicho antes, alguien como tu solo me provoca ¡Asco!, ademas es tan lamentable tener que recurrir a un sueño para poder tener que hacer esa clase de cosas, aunque es digno de alguien como tu, sucio espectro. —Era tan gratificante que amenos no controlara mi habla y pudiera decir todo lo que pensaba.

En la habitación reino el silencio por unos segundos, en los cuales ambos sostuvimos nuestras miradas cargadas de odio y de rencor, donde parecía que en cualquier momento uno acabaría con el otro. o eso hasta el sonido de un golpe lo interrumpió. Su puño se impacto en mi mejilla, no había sido condescendiente. La fuerza con la que fue empleado fue mucha, tanto que incluso logro romper mi labio, lo notaba por como el sabor y olor de la sangre se instalaban tanto en mi lengua como en mi nariz.

Salí del shock inicial en pocos segundos, me preparaba para pelear, pero no pude hacer nada, ya que unos brazos rodeado mi cuello fueron mas rápidos que yo. Los hilos me habían soltado, pero aun estaba débil como para defenderme del todo, lo único que había logrado atinar a hacer; era patearlo lejos, pero nisiquiera eso parecía querer funcionar.

Ejerció tanta presión sobre mi cuello como para hacer a las venas de sus brazos saltar ligeramente antes de hundirme por completo, lo ultimo que alcance a ver antes de que el agua me lo impidiera fueron los ojos y el seño fruncido de Minos. Lo moleste, aunque para mi había valido completamente la pena.

Me costaba tanto trabajo respirar, y cuando por fin conseguía hacerlo solo lograba llenas mis pulmones con agua.

Mis uñas se enterraban en su piel en un vano intento de dañarle para que parará, mientras que mis piernas a un costado de sus caderas pateaban. Poco a poco mi conciencia se perdía y quizá hubiese terminado mal. O asi parecía hasta que los mismos brazos que buscaban ahogarme se detuvieron y me sacaron de ahí.

—¿Qué haces aqui?, creí haberte dicho que no te movieras de la primera prisión.

—Discúlpeme señor Minos, pero el dios Hipnos desea verlo.

Di una gran bocanada de aire, tratando de reponerme, mi vista estaba turbia y tenia los oídos un tanto aturdidos pero aun asi fui capaz de darme cuenta que Lune estaba ahí dentro.

Aun con sus manos sobre mi piel suspiro resignado, me cargó para salir de la tina. Por mi parte tosía todo lo que podía, había tragado una cantidad considerable de agua.

A Minos no le pareció importar el salir completamente expuesto ante la mirada de su...¿compañero?, ya nisiquiera tenía idea de que era lo que ese espectro era.

—Trae mi sapuri Lune. —Sin decir nada mas hiso lo que le habían dicho.

—Espero que no haya problemas por culpa tuya

—Minos. —Una potente voz se escuchaba cerca de la puerta. De algún modo me resultaba familiar. —Tu Idiota... —La frase quedo tendida en el aire apenas abrió la puerta. —Ese es..

—Tsk... lo que menos queria...Sal de aquí, voy en un momento

Hola y disculpen por la tardanza, al fin logre terminar... literal llevo días haciéndolo... pero no me convencía, a pesar de no haber quedado tan corto así lo sentí.


	17. Chapter 17

—Tks... lo que menos quería. ¡Sal de aquí!, iré en un momento. —Estaba aún más molesto. Como si eso fuese posible. —¡Lune!

—¿Si señor?

—Haste cargo de él. —Era extraño como algunas veces él se comportaba como una persona "considerada", que actúa como si en verdad deseara mi bien. Y como otras veces era el ser más desgraciado con el cual me haya topado en mi vida. —Esta vez no quiero errores. —Su mirada se torno filosa con esa última advertencia.

Me dejó con algo de cuidado en la cama. En mis pulmones aún habían rastros de agua y a mi cuerpo le estaba costando bastante trabajo reponerse.

Apenas puso otra muda de ropa similar a la que tenía hace un rato, colocó de nuevo su sapuri y emprendió marcha fuera de la enorme habitación, siguiendo a aquel hombre, dejándome sólo con la compañía de ese espectro de largos cabellos albinos.

Con toda la paciencia del mundo aquel joven tomo una tela y la comenzó a pasar por toda la extensión de mi cuerpo, secándome con una calma que comenzaba a impacientarme.

—No entiendo por que el señor Minos retiene a alguien como tu. Eres tan desagradable, maldito caballero de Atena.

—Si supiera la razón no estaría aquí idiota.

—Pero no creo que quiera conservarte por mucho tiempo. —Ignoro por completo mis palabras. —Suele aburrirse bastante rápido de sus marionetas

—¿Por qué lo dices sucio espectro?... ¿fue lo que sucedió contigo?

—¡Guarda silencio!, no eres más que una desagradable basura, la cual pronto será desechada.

Lo mire con todo el odio que hasta ahora se había apoderado de mi ser. Sin duda odiaba a aquel insolente espectro, sin embargo en estos momentos me odiaba mas a mi mismo ya que tal y como lo decía, era una completa basura. No podía creer que estaba siendo un completo inútil. En todo el tiempo que llevaba aquí no había hecho otra cosa más que intentar defenderme, obtenido el mismo resultado que siempre. Todo yo era un completo fracaso.

...

—¿Qué mierda piensas minos?, sabes lo que pasaría si el señor hades se entera que tienes a ese caballero aquí.

—Estoy al tanto de las posibles consecuencias. Pero tranquilizate... lo regresare pronto por donde vino.

—Más te vale. —Cruzó sus brazos en un gesto tranquilo. —Odiaria ser tu si el señor hades o la señorita Pandora se enteran.

—Si, si, lo que digas. ¿has visto a la señora Pandora?. —No es que me importará realmente esa mujer, sino que como había dicho suikyo debía estar al tanto, ella y el señor hades eran las ultimas personas que devian enterarse. está situación comenzaba a complicarse de más, si él ya se había percatado de la presencia de Albafica cualquiera podría hacerlo, y eso traería consigo consecuencias terribles

—La última vez que la vi iba acompañaba de Radamanthys -Al igual que siempre- . —Sus burlas eran una de las cosas que odiaba de mis hermanos, a veces solían ser muy irritantes. —Él es como un perrito

—Sabes que es su trabajo. —Trate de ignorarlo y acelerar las cosas, necesitaba ir rápido con el Dios hipnos. Al igual que él y su hermano era mejor no hacerlos esperar. —Si es todo lo que necesitas temo decirte que tengo cosas que hacer. —Comenzaba a caminar para dejarlo de lado, sin embargo su mano ciño a mi brazo deteniendo mi labor.

—Antes de que te vallas, ¿utilizaras a lune más tarde?

—Te e dicho que te quiero lejos de él, eso sin mencionar que está prohibido que salga de la primera prisión.

—Vamos, sólo te lo robare por unas horas

—no, ¿por qué no se lo pides a violette?, seguro ella no te negara salir.

—No... ella tiene otros asuntos. —Se le notaba su disgusto. Sabía que su supuesto "enamoramiento" no era más que una simple fachada hacia alguien mas.

Esta era otra de la razones por las cuales no me agradaba el convivir tanto tiempo con suikyo y Radamanthys. Por más hermanos que fuésemos los tres nos diferencia algo; uno apenas y tenia conocimiento fuera de algo que no fuese la señorita Pandora o Valentine, mientras que el otro era un idiota que buscaba siempre la atención de mi joven asistente, ocultando siempre el más mínimo detalle de ello a las sombras de el amor que decía tenerle a aquella mujer de hermosa belleza salvaje.

No eran sus vidas íntimas las que me interesaban, vaya, estas venían dándome completamente igual, sino que por culpa de sus absurdos deslices era yo el que terminaba con todo el trabajo de ellos, se suponía que éramos tres quienes debían juzgar a toda aquella alma que llegará a las puertas del inframundo, decidiendo así a que reinó irían. Cada uno teníamos a nuestro lado la compañía de un asistente, sin embargo el único que terminaba haciendo todo era siempre yo.

—Lo siento, pero lune estará realmente ocupado, y a menos que quieras hacerle compañía juzgando almas... — Mis palabras comenzaban a irritarle. Lo sabía por como su ceño comenzaba a juntarse.

—Lo pensaré... quizá te tome la palabra. —Eso no iba a pasar, de eso estaba seguro.

.《.》.

Librarme de suikyo fue más difícil de lo que pensé, no paraba de insistir, hasta que de un momento a otro fue la misma violette quien llegó a por el.

En el camino hacia la habitación del Dios hipnos meditaba que podría necesitar ese hombre de mi. aunque no queria admitirlo estaba un poco nervioso.

Frente a la enorme puerta solté un pesado suspiro intentando reunir toda la calma que me fuese posible antes de abrir. —Iba a venir dentro de un rato. No era necesario enviar a lune, quien ya tiene designada una tarea, ¿No lo cree?

—¿Eso cres?, yo pienso que enviar a tu asistente fue lo mejor, estabas a punto de cometer una estupidez.

A pesar de mantener su forma mortal aún Lucía omnipotente ante los demás, incluso sin cambiar su semblante serio.

—¿Quieres jugar una partida?. — su mano señaló completamente calmo el tablero de ajedrez, el cual se encontraba reacomodando sus pulcras piezas. Parecía haber estado juzgando hasta hace unos minutos, lo más probable es que lo hiciera con su hermano Thanatos.

—Lo cierto es que quiero terminar está charla lo antes posible, mi preciosa marioneta se quedó sóla y aún no está bien adiestrada

Sus ojos se cerraron apenas un momento, mostrando una diminuta sonrisa, para segundos después levantarse y acercarse tranquilamente hacia mi.

—Bien, seamos claros entonces, Minos. Tienes alguna idea de cuanto trabajo nos costó hacer que esa estúpida diosa aceptará un tratado de paz.

Su voz sonó más grave de lo que normalmente utilizaba, además de que se escuchaba distorsionada, no mostraba su poder, y sin embargo había logrado su propósito; ponerme nervios. Estaba enterado de cuanto trabajo había costado que esa débil diosa aceptará el tratado, y no sólo eso, también estaba enterado de todos los sacrificios que había hecho el señor Hades; como lo era el haber tenido que revivir a todos aquellos caballeros que habían perdido la vida en la guerra, o el hecho de haber tenido que sellar la mitad de todo su poder.

—Si, estoy enterado.

—No lo perece. —Vocifero, con una voz grave. —Recuerdo que tu pediste mi ayuda para poder vengarse de aquel caballero, y te ofrecí no sólo mi ayuda, también te ofrecí mi silencio. A mi no me importó lo que tuvieses planeado hacer con Piscis, y sigue sin importarme, siempre y cuando no nos afecte directamente.

—Eso también lo sé.

—y si ya lo sabes ¿por qué te atreviste a golpearlo?

—Apenas fueron unos cuantos golpes. —Una sutil risa se colo por mis oídos

—Bien, ya que pareces estar tan confiado déjame decirte que la Diosa Athena planea tener una reunión en el inframundo con el señor Hades.

Aunque no era tan grave era bastante molesto, a penas y mi bella rosa había despertado, eso quería decir que habría un ligero cambio de planes con respecto a mi venganza.

—¿Cuando será la reunión?

—Aún no es seguro, podría ser en días, así como podría ser mañana mismo.

—Entiendo, No tiene de que preocuparse, apenas terminé con él lo enviaré de vuelta al santuario.

—Un error más Minos, sólo uno más, y personalmente me encargaré de que el señor Hades te de un castigo acorde.

Sólo bastaba poner un pie fuera de esa habitación para que mis pulmones soltaran todo el aire que estos habían retenido.

El cosmo de ese hombre era hostil, a cada segundo que pasaba sentía como una fuerte presión me aplastaba, respirar se había vuelto la tarea más difícil de mi vida.

Afortunadamente ya había terminado y aunque aún hubiese muchos problemas preocuparse por ellos sería lo de menos

Por el momento lo primordial era regresar a la habitación y pensar. Meditar bien que es lo que haría a partir de ahora, estaba más que claro que ya no podría adiestrar por completo a esa bella rosa.

Pero aunque no fuese posible completar todo aquello que tenía planeado estaba más que feliz y satisfecho por el simple hecho de recordar ese momento en el que todo aquel orgullo abandono su alma.

.《.》.

Las cosas con lune no fueron fáciles. Por más tranquilo que ese espectro pareciese no dejabade ser una molestia. Todo el rato que había estado dentro de la habitación no había hecho otra cosa más que dejarme más que claro que no era más que un inútil.

Por eso agradecía más que nada que se haya largado, y la verdad es que a donde sea que se hubiese ido era lo último que me importaba.

Tenía planeado intentar escapar, y lo intente, sin embargo a penas habia piesto un pie en el suelo algo delgado habia presión en mi cuello, causando una ligera molestia que se iba intensificando a medida que avanzaba.

Suspire resignado, pues era lo último que me quedaba hacer. quería dar más, intentarlo Ya que sabía que aún había posibilidades de escapar antes de que ellos regresaran, por más mínima que fuese. Pero me dolía incluso estar de pie.

—Vez las consecuencias que trae tu desobediencia. — Su voz grave y burlona había reemplazado la paz que habia.

Suspire resignado, ahora de nada servirían mis intentos. si antes no lo habían conseguido ahora me sería imposible.

Después de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas quito su sapuri y camino hacia mi con completo sigilo, como una bestia a punto de cazar. Sus ojos penetrantes se clavaban en los míos recorriendome con la mirada de pie a cabeza.

Su dedo palpo con cuidado mi mejilla. En ella habia un moreton que se extendía por toda la extensión de mi piel, se pintaba de un horrible color morado, Y en pequeñas partes de color negro. Lo había descubierto hace un rato cuando tome de una de las pequeñas mesas a lado de la cama un espejo. Verlo solo me había hecho odiar más a mi mismo. —Espero que con esto hayas aprendido a comportarte, odiaria tener que lastimarte de nuevo.

—¡No me toques!, y además ¿a quién crees que has lastimado?, esto no es nada.

—Tienes una boca muy grande, ¿lo sabías? Albafica. —Las delgadas eran las que ahora me mantenían de pie, pero al igual que siempre trataba de sacarme de su agarre, obtenido el mismo inútil resultado de todas las veces anteriores.

—Es una lastima que sea mi boca lo único que no puedas controlar. —Sonreí con autosuficiencia al ver una mueca en su rostro.

—¿Estas seguro?. —Esas malditas sonrisas, hacían a mi cuerpo temblar. Aunque no estaba seguro si era por rabia o por miedo.

Por que si, aunque esto último me avergonzaba admitirlo, sabía que era real, le tenía miedo a este hombre, a todo aquello a lo que era capaz. No importaba mucho realmente el hecho de que yo fuese uno de los doce caballeros dorados de Atena si de todas formas no podía defenderme de otra forma que no fuese verbal.

Estiró su brazo izquierdo. Con apenas dos movimientos de sus dedos hiso ponerme de rodillas.

Eleve mi mirada hacia aquellos ojos que me miraban tan superiores.

Él no se mantuvo quieto, camino tranquilamente hasta detenerse frente a mi.

—Lamelo. —Ordenó autoritario.

Eleve mi mirada, buscando en la suya algo que me dijera que este sujeto estaba de broma.

—Debes estar demente si crees que lo haré.

—Oh no, estoy completamente seguro que lo harás, Y por tu propia voluntad.

No entendía de que mierda hablaba ese estúpido espectro, era más que obvio que yo nunca lo haría.

—Reiteró, estas completamente demente.

—Albafica, Cuéntame, ¿quién es Lugonis?. —Apenas ese nombre escapó sus asquerosos labios preste toda la atención que podía en él. —Quiero decir, yo se quien fue. Pero ¿qué era para ti Lugonis?

—No mereces siquiera pronunciar el nombre de mi maestro. —lancé con total irá mis palabras hacia su persona. Buscaba que almeno los niños se aaflojarn en mi brazo para poder golpearle.

—Debes aprender a controlar esa hermosa boca que tienes

—Y tu deberías aprender a...

—Es una lastima, sabes, apenas caigo en cuanta, tu y yo no nos conocemos del todo, quiero decir, yo se a que te dedicas tu, pero, ¿tienes alguna idea de que es lo que hago yo?

Este espectro era un maldito lunático. Me preguntaba que pudo haber pasado en ese corto intervalo de tiempo en el cual se marchó. Había regresado aún más extraño de lo que ya era.

—¿Por qué rayos querría saber algo acerca de ti?

—Mi paciencia tiene un límite, y deduzco gracias a ese horrible moreton en tu mejilla que lo comprendes perfectamente. —Sus labios de transformaron en una mueca. —Bien, albafica, gracias a tu interés te diré; mi deber, como ya sabrás es juzgar toda aquella alma que llegue al inframundo, de toda persona, sin ningún tipo de excepción

—¿qué ganas contándome tu desagradable vida?

—presta atención, seguro te interesará.  
Como te dije, juzgó almas, de ahí el "terrible juez del inframundo". É juzgado almas durante todas mis vidas, tantas como para volver loco a cualquier hombre, sin embargo es algo a lo que terminé más que acostumbrandome. Entre mi libro hay miles de historias con personajes increíbles; bellas doncellas, reyes adinerados, simples campesinos, de todos tipo en realidad. Pero, hace relativamente poco llegó un alma, con un pasado interesante, un hombre joven y hermoso, con una vida bastante aburrida en realidad, solitario, acompañado únicamente por aquellas hermosas pero venenosas rosas. O eso hasta que la vida le dio una sorpresa, un bebé que le acompañaría hasta su letargo...

—¡Cierra tu maldita boca!

—Veo que conoces la historia.

Conocerla, esa seria una burda palabra que describía a medias la vida con mi maestro.

—No sabes nada...

—¿No?, conozco perfectamente la historia, quizá, incluso mejor que tu. Ya que fue el mismo Lugonis de Piscis quien la narró.

Lo mire atónito, sus palabras debían ser más de sus descaradas y pesadas bromas

—Mientes. — Le sostuve la mirada, la cual iba cargada de furia.

—Lamento decirte que no lo hago. Dime, ¿quieres ver á tu maestro?

Este sujeto era un maldito bastardo. La sangre de mi cuerpo hervia por romper su rostro a golpes.

—Juró que apenas pueda borraré a golpes esa estúpida sonrisa que tienes Minos.

—Tomaré eso como un si entonces. —me miro altanero unos momentos. —Adelante.

El sonido de la puerta siendo abierta segundos después de su orden me alertó.

A espaldas de el una caballera pelirroja que conocía más que bien me sacó de mi trance.

Era tan sureal, quien estaba delante mío era él, era mi maestro. ¿por qué mierda ese asqueroso espectro jugaba conmigo de esa manera?

Intente acercarme de una manera veloz, quería tocarlo, cerciorarme de que quien tenía delante mío era aquella persona a la que más había querido.

—Albafica. — Su mano se estiró en dirección a mi, pretendiendo al igual que yo alcanzarme, sin embargo su acción fue detenida por ese bastardo.

—No, no albafica, si quieres tener un momento con el ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

—No importa cuando daño me hagas. Te e dicho que no lo haré.

—Bien, dañarte a ti quizá no funcione, Pero, que dices de tu maestro. —Golpeó con su pierna súbitamente detrás de sus rodillas, haciendo que estas tocarán el suelo. Sus hilos tomaron una forma ligeramente más gruesa, siendo similar a un látigo.

—N-no, ¡No lo hagas!. — Su boca se torció, mostrando en una sádica sonrisa aquella fila de blancos dientes. E inmediatamente el potente sonido del aire siendo cortado resono, para después ser reemplazado por el golpe del látigo contra la piel de mi maestro.

—Eres un mal hijo. dejas desamparado a aquella persona que lo dio todo por ti, incluso hasta su propia vida.

Uno, dos, tres potentes golpes que eran acompañados por la maldita risa desequilibrada martillaba mis oídos y mi cabeza.

—¡Basta ya!. —Grité con las lágrimas los bordes de mis ojos. —Lo haré, sólo déjalo, No le hagas más daño.

Sus golpes se detuvieron para después comenzar a avanzar hacia mi.

— Bien, entonces ¡Hazlo!. —Antes de llegar hasta mi, tomo una silla y se sentó en ella. —Gatea hasta aquí, Como la zorra que eres.

—No lo hagas Albafica.

—Cierra la boca Lugonis, sólo disfruta de la vista.

Con las manos temblando y con el orgullo herido hise lo que me pidió; gatee hasta quedar arrodillado frente a él. Mis dedos palparon dudosos el borde la tela de su pantalón para bajarlo levemente dejando al descubierto aquel trozo de carne, el cual se encontraba más que erguido.

No tenía idea de como hacerlo, nunca en mi vida había llevado a cabo algo similar. Lo mas cercano era aquella maldita ilucion en la cual incluso habia llegado más allá de esto.

Sacudí mi cabeza, sacando aquellos horribles recuerdos de mi cabeza.

Instintivamente seguí mis impulsos. No quería que le hiciera más daño a mi maestro, él cual en esos momentos me miraba con lastima. Entre más rápido terminará con esto mejor.

-"perdoneme".

Abrí mi boca y comencé a lamer de forma lenta su desagradable miembro, no me preocupaba mi persona, todo esto Era por mi maestro.

Apreté mis ojos, "sólo era por él". Por él era que aguantaba aquel pedazo de carne. Era tan repugnante.

—Metelo a tu boca, Si tus dientes lo tocan, Entonces te golpeare y después golpeare a tu maestro.

Asi como dijo, mire su miembro, era imposinle meter toda aquella longitud dentro. Sin embargo lo intente, posicione mis labios en la punta y comence e meterlo lento. A medida que entraba, mis lágrimas salían debido a la rabia, el terrible desprecio que le tenía.

—Diablos Albafica. —Apenas y la mitad de su longitud estaba dentro y ya sentia que no habia espacio en mi boca.—tu boca es jodidamemte deliciosa.—soltó un jadeo con una voz increíblemente rasposa. —Dime, ¿sabes lo que es la irrumacion?, oh, espera, No puedes responder. Pero supongo no te importará llevarla a cabo.

Sus ojos toparon con los míos, me miraba con una cara de superioridad antes de que sus manos fueran a dar detrás de mi cabeza y tirará de mis cabellos en un fuerte empujón.

La punta de su miembro tocó profundo en mi garganta.

—Agh...mierda!.

Mis ojos estaban tan abiertos que picaban, sus manos se mantenían de manera firme, jalando de arriba a abajo con extrema fuerza mis cabellos, haciendo movimientos rápidos con mi cabeza.

—No puedo creerlo, estas temblando demaciado, y aún así haces ese tipo de cara. Tal parece que te encanta tenerme profundamente enterrado dentro de tu garganta.

Tragaba con mucha dificultad su miembro, el cual estaba profundamente enterrado en el interior de mi boca. Esto sólo provocaba arcadas y temblores en toda mi persona.

—¿Sigues sin responder eh?. Oye Lugonis, habías visto a tu discípulo de esta manera, es lamentable cierto.

Había saliva que resbalaba en cantidades por las comisuras de mis labios, mientras que de mis ojos no dejaban de salir lágrimas debido a la presión.

Más allá del dolor había una profunda vergüenza. quería morir, para asi no tener que ver á la cara a mi maestro.

los primitivos movimientos no se detenían, al contrario aumentaban su velocidad al igual que los gemidos de parte de Minos.

Sin percatarme mucho de ello mis ojos y los suyos se encontraron. sus mejillas estaban rojas mientras una sonrisa se aplicaba al verme.

Los minutos que pasaban se me hacian eternos, mi boca no dejaba de ser profanada, asi como tampoco habían parado de salir mis lagrimas en una clara señal de impotencia.

En mi garganta la sensación de un cálido líquido escurriendo en mi garganta se hizo presente, y aumentaba aun mas a medida que los empujones en mi cabeza de hacían mas rápidos. Continuo así hasta que ligeros espasmos hicieron gruñir aún más alto a Minos.

Sus manos se abrazaron aun mas a mi cabeza pegándome aún más hacia él, hasta que una sustancia viscosa inundó por completo mi garganta.

En un movimiento rápido me lancé hacia atrás ya que comenzaba a ahogarme. Cuando me separe de el todo aquel líquido que estaba retenido en mi boca cayó hasta el suelo.

Su miembro aún bombeaba, lo cual provocó que algo de su semen callera en mi cabello y rostro.

—No lo tires, tienes que ser una buena puta y tragarlo. —Su mano masajeo su longitud haciendo que está no parará de expulsar más chorros.

No podía estar más humillado, busqué desesperadamente la mirada de mi maestro, quien me miraba atentamente. Eso sólo me había avergonzado aún más. Su mirada estaba cargada de lastima, vergüenza.

Giré hacia otro lado evitando el contacto de sus ojos con los míos a toda costa, sin embargo un tirón hiso que mi vista se enfocara de nuevo en el.

—No, no, tu padre está aquí, tienes que darle una buena demostración.

Con mis mejillas calientes y empapadas debido a las lágrimas me arme de valor y trague todo, asquendome a más no poder.

—Perdoneme maestro. —En ese momento sólo queria llorar.

Hola, si, se que no tengo perdón.  
Pero de igual manera me gustaría pedirles una sincera  
Disculpa. Antes de las vacaciones no había podido escribir nada.  
La escuela no es precisamente tranquila.  
Me encantaría contarles todas los momentos de rabia que pase, Pero no son relevantes XD

Bien regresando al tema, e visto a varias personas que se han detenido a leer está historia, eso me emociona mucho, por que ¿a quien no le gusta que la gente se detenga a ver lo que uno se esmera en hacer?.  
Me hace extremadamente feliz cuando leo un nuevo comentario o cuando simplemente hay un nuevo voto. Es una sensación super hermosa.

En fin, no deseo aburrirla/os con mis palabrerias , asi que...espero que de todo corazón la estén pasando muy lindo en estas fiestas, les deseo una feliz Navidad (atrasada) y un próspero año nuevo.  
?

PD: Trataré con todas mis fuerzas de actualizar un poco más rápido.

PD2: Como notaron están vez no se me ocurrió título, se aceptan sugerencias.

PD3: Disculpen los errores, escribo en celular, y a veces el autocorrector me cambia las palabras. Incluso le lo leí como cinco veces, Pero siempre se me escapa algo.

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!  
Les quiere Kari

.


	18. Venganza

—Increíble, no puedo creer que en verdad lo hayas hecho.

Con su estruendosa voz resonando por las amplias paredes se puso de pie.

Sin realmente verlo venir, una de sus manos se dirigió con calma a mi cabeza, enterrando sus largos y pálidos dedos entres las hebras de mi cabello.

Con poca delicadeza levanto mi cabeza, haciendo que nuestras miradas chocarán entre si.

—Espero que estés preparado para lo que viene. — Uno de sus hilos ató con rapidez mis muñecas. —Lo mismo va para ti, Lugonis, debes de estar muy atento. Ya que esto sólo ocurre una vez en la vida.

Lo mire confundido, ya que no tenía ni la menor idea de que era a lo que se refería.

—Tranquila mi hermosa rosa, en un momento lo sabrás. —me hiso ponerme en pie, cuando su muñeca tiro con una fuerza mayor a la anterior de mis cabellos.

—Dijiste que podría hablar con mi maestro después de que hiciera lo que querías.

—Y yo siempre cumplo con mi palabra dulzura, sólo que aún no hemos terminado.

—Sabía que no debía confiar en ti, ¡eres un maldito bastardo!

En lugar de que mis palabras le afectarán parecía que estas no le hacían mas que gracia, Aunque esto ya venía siendo algo normal entre nosotros.

Comenzó a reír por lo bajo, al mismo tiempo en el que sus manos sujetaron con firmeza mi cuerpo, levantándome sin ningún tipo de dificultad, como si apenas pesará lo mismo que la pluma que pequeña que existiera.

Caminó a paso tranquilo hasta las orillas de los lados laterales de la enorme cama. Donde depositó a mi cuerpo con completa delicadeza.

—¡¿Q-Que mierda planeas hacer?!

—Es que acaso eres sordo, no escuchaste lo que le dije a tu padre; "Algo que sólo ocurre una vez en la vida de una persona"

No entendía a lo que se refería. Decir que no tenía miedo sería una enorme mentira. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, en un movimiento apenas perceptible.

Mi corazón latía tan rápido que creía que en cualquier momento esté saldría desbocado de mi pecho.

—Obseva Lugonis, estamos por comenzar.

Al igual que en el baño el desprendió con cuidado la única tela que cubría por completo mi anatomía.

—No sabes cuanto ansiaba este momento. —Sus labios, los cuales brillaban debido a la ligera capa de saliva que había en ellos deliniaban mi vientre mientras depositaba besos en el. —Sabes, mientras peleabamos por ver quien mataba primero a quien, lo único que tenía en mi mente era tu cuerpo, parecía tan flexible cuando estaba entre mis hilos.

—Esto era lo que querías desde un principio ¿cierto?, no puedo creerlo, sabía que eras un ser desagradable, pero esto está más allá de lo que pensé.

—Puedes vociferar todo tu odio hacia mi, aunque ya deberías comenzar a darte cuanta que eso no va a cambiar nada, ya que sigues siendo tu quien está debajo mío. Eres quien pronto emitirá lo gemidos, gritos, y súplicas para que me detenga mas dulces que mis oídos hayan escuchado.

—¿Porqué no puedes simplemente terminar con mi vida?.

—Por que matarte no seria tan satisfactorio ni placentero como poseer tu cuerpo hasta que ruegues que me detenga, o que clames por mas hasta quedar afónico.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo, pero espero que entiendas que eso nunca va a pasar. Ya te lo e dicho. Tu no me provocas más que asco.

—No parecias decir lo mismo cuando lo hacíamos en tus sueños albafica, incluso tu eras un pervertido, quiero decir, después de todo un hijo no puede procrearse sólo. —Con un movimiento inesperado beso delicadamente mi mejilla. —En todo caso aún no concluimos, cariño, es mejor que guardes tus palabras, es posible que termines atragantandote con ellas más tarde.

—pudrete.

—Antes de que empecemos quiero decirte algo, esto puede ser diferente si decides cooperar conmigo. Prometo que será placentero para ambos.

—Puedes ahorraré todas tus palabras, ya que mientras haya un mísero latido en mi pecho voy a luchar.

—Bien, como quieras entonces.

Tal y como había dicho, comenzó. hiso desaparecer mis ropas rasandolas en dos. Sus manos, aquellas que habían juzgado cientos de almas, aún sin tener verdaderamente el derecho de hacerlo, acariciaron mi piel.

—Sabia que no me equivocaba, tu piel... No, todo tu ser es perfecto.

Mierda, toda esta maldita situación lo era, sus dedos estaban demasiado frios, provocaban a los bellos de mi cuerpo erizarse.

Intentaba apretar mis ojos, ya que inocentemente pensaba que asi tal vez no tendría que ver mas su desagradable rostro.

Que gran mentira, apenas y servía de algo, ya que su pesada respiración la sentia en mi pecho, y sus largos cabellos plateados provocaban un hormigueo a mi piel ya bastante sensible.

Su lengua se paseo sobre mi pecho e hiso un recorrido hasta mis pezones.

Esta sensación era tan familiar, era como si solo hubiesen pasado horas desde que Minos y yo habíamos hecho "el amor".

Que idiotez. En ese momento yo habia sentido amor, el como sus manos se aferraba a las mías dándome confianza, aprecio. ver su mirada cargada de ternura. Los besos habían sido como una droga que se colaba en mi sistema y me hacía perder la razón.

Todo eso habia sido un paraíso, desgraciadamente las cosas no son para siempre, y todos en algún momento despertamos de aquella hermosa fantasía.

—Maldita sea Albafica, no tienes ni la mínima idea de cuanto deseo poseer tu cuerpo. —Su vista paso de mis ojos a mi entrepierna, su cuerpo comenzó a bajar, Solo pude notarlo cuando sus manos sostuvieron la parte trasera de mis muslos, levantándolos, dejando a la vista toda mi intimidad. —Lo sabía, Nunca nadie a estado aquí antes ¿cierto?. —Su sonrisa se volvió una mueca perturbadora, similar a ñaa que habla hecho cuando llegaba al climax en los encuentros anteriores. —Maldición, seré el primero en desflorar a la hermosa rosa. No cres que es muy irónico.

—Y quien te dijo que serás el primero. —Sonreí muy a pesar de querer llorar.

—Sabes que no puedes mentirme, ¿verdad?. Este lugar jamás a sido profanado, y será un privilegio ser el primero en tomar tu virginidad.

Aparte mi mirada, y junte mis párpados tan fuerte como pude, no quería esto, en verdad no lo quería.

Adivinen quien está de vuelta y sin poder dar la cara:'D

Comprendo si me odian... perdón

Pero la verdad es que ya le había perdido en hilo (o las ganas de escribir esta historia), incluso pensaba abandonarla... no me sentía con imaginación, y creo que pudieron darse cuenta al leer este pésimo capítulo.

Sin embargo... ocurrió algo que me motivo, y decidí continuar, de hecho ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente capítulo. Asi que probablemente en estos días lo publiqué.

Además de que yo se lo que se siente que abandonen una historia que te gustaba, así que no quiero ser de esas. :) (no se preocupen, quiero decir, por si lo hacíanXD)

Eso era todo... asi que nos leemos en la sig. Actualización:D

~Les quiere Kari


End file.
